Selene
by ShieldImagination97
Summary: La Rebelión en Equestria ha terminado, pero una carta anuncia el regreso de Selene, la hija de Black Heart y Trixie Lulamoon. Luna sigue guardando rencor en su corazón e intentara a toda costa desaparecer a Selene. Sin embargo, Selene dejará una lección a Luna y a toda Equestria, mostrando que solo la bondad y el amor pueden ayudar a superar el odio.
1. Capítulo 1: Un mensaje inesperado

**CAPITULO 1: "Un Mensaje Inesperado"**

La noche era bella, la luna y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. En Paris, capital de Crinancia, unicornios y ponis de tierra deambulaban por las calles sonriendo, jugando o comprando en los negocios.

Por esas calles hace muchos años camino una joven yegua azul junto con su bebé y un amigo de su esposo. Esposo cuyo nombre es actualmente repudiado en la tierra de donde ella es originaria.

Los tres rentaron un departamento cerca de la opera de Paris y desde ahí vieron acontecimientos terribles como la Gran Guerra de Europoni, pero también vieron como aquel mundo donde aparentemente dominaba la magia y la superstición se convertía en un mundo completamente nuevo, siempre con las palabras "Tecnología", "Ciencia", "Progreso" e "Industria" por delante.

La madre trabajaría como mesera en un café, el amigo de su esposo pondría un banco exitoso, a los tres no les faltaría nada y vivirían cómodamente siendo parte de la clase alta de la sociedad parisina.

Años pasaron, aquel bebé se convirtió en una potranca.

Su madre le enseñaría a ella a ser honesta, trabajadora, humilde, todos los buenos valores se los inculcaba. El amigo por su parte le enseñaría a leer, a escribir e incluso le compartiría algunos conocimientos astronómicos.

La pequeña iría a la escuela, donde ganaría muchas amigas que la apreciaban y la veían como una potranca de buen corazón. Ella siempre se arreglaba, un vestidito azul, unas pulseras de oro y una flor en su melena eran parte de lo que se ponía para verse como una linda muñequita de porcelana.

Pronto esa pequeña se graduó y obtuvo su cutie mark, una luna gris con tres estrellas amarillas. Su talento había sido obtenido una noche que veía los objetos celestes en el cielo nocturno.

Al pasar del tiempo se convirtió en una hermosa yegua, querida y amada por todos.

Ella nunca conoció a su padre y cuando preguntaba por él, su madre le decía que su padre había sido un valiente soldado que siempre peleo por la patria de dónde venían, una patria llamada Equestria y que ese merito lo llevo a ser procurador, de ahí a senador y por último en rey de Equestria. Pero que cuando ella nació, un grupo de inconformes comenzó a desestabilizar el reino y su padre se sacrificó para que ambas pudieran salvarse.

La unicornio conocería a su padre cuando el amigo de este llamado Arthur viajaría por sus restos. Ella no podía creer que los restos de su padre estuvieran en esa pequeña cajita de madera que después seria cambiada por una urna de plata y sepultada en un monumento funerario del cementerio Mount Saints.

Si, esa había sido la vida de ella, de su madre Trixie Lulamoon y de Arthur.

Años de trabajo, esfuerzo y sacrificio habían valido la pena.

Ella cuyo nombre fue puesto por su padre.

Ella, Selene, la hija del rey Black Heart y la reina Trixie Lulamoon.

Sin embargo, la felicidad de esta familia cambiaría aquella noche.

Su madre Trixie Lulamoon se había contagiado de tuberculosis, una enfermedad letal que estaba comenzando a causar estragos en varias de las ciudades del continente y al no haber cura, ella estaba muriendo lentamente.

Trixie yacía en la cama y murmurando palabras como si quisiera encomendar su alma a alguna deidad suprema.

Sin embargo, la ex-reina no quería irse de este mundo sin antes encomendar el cuidado de su hija a alguien especial.

No quería dejársela a Arthur debido a que este era muy viejo y probablemente lo que buscaba ahora el amigo de su esposo era pasar sus últimos días descansando.

Fue entonces que tomo una decisión.

Aquella noche ella llamo a Arthur y le pidió que escribiera una carta.

El unicornio acepto escribirla, pero en cuanto la ex-gobernante dijo el nombre de los destinatarios, este pregunto lo siguiente:

\- ¿Está segura de esto? Su esposo es visto como un villano por ellos.

-N-No… importa –dijo Trixie con voz débil –m-mi hija… debe estar con los suyos. N-No… puedo dejarla aquí…

-Pero señora, ¿Qué pensara Selene cuando se dé cuenta que todas las historias de su padre son falsas? Cuando sepa la verdad… ¿Qué pensara de usted?

-Eso ya no me importa… m-mi tiempo en esta vida ha llegado a su fin… y-yo puedo irme tranquila y consciente de que pagare mis pecados en otro lado… m-mándala Arthur… p-por favor…

-Está bien señora, lo hare.

-G-Gracias… A-Arthur…

El unicornio solo sonrió al ver a Trixie, a la ex reina totalmente tranquila y sin miedo a la muerte. ¿Arrepentimiento? No lo sabía, pero podía ver en los ojos de aquella yegua que ella estaba preparada para ir al otro mundo y dejar este. El unicornio continúo redactando la carta hasta terminarla y finalmente enviarla a su destino.

Un nuevo día llego, había pasado una semana desde que la carta de Trixie había sido enviada al Reino Unido de Equestria, un reino prospero que se recuperaba de los estragos de una guerra interna, de una rebelión que encabezaron un grupo de ponis contra dos usurpadores y que después termino en una pelea entre ellos mismos para luego llegar a un periodo de conflictos políticos y finalmente volver a la paz.

En Canterlot, capital del Reino Unido de Equestria, ciudad sede del poder ejecutivo, legislativo y judicial. Hogar de las princesas, de la Primera Ministra y del Parlamento, ciudad cuyos habitantes atestiguaron los cambios por los que paso el gobierno del reino se encontraba en total calma y normalidad.

Los unicornios, ponis y pegasos iban a las tiendas a comprar los productos que necesitaban, tomaban o comían en los restaurantes y cafés o incluso se dirigían a comprar algún vestido o ir a los teatros y cines.

En el Palacio Real, en el despacho de Primer Ministro, una poni de cristal color crema y melena color orquídea ligera se encontraba sentada en el escritorio atendiendo algunos asuntos en papel. Las cosas en el reino no eran fáciles: seguridad, economía, industria y demás asuntos eran el pan de cada día de aquella poni que en el pasado fue generala de la Guardia Real y una rebelde importante durante la guerra interna que experimento Equestria entre Revolucionarios y Reformistas.

-Um… inseguridad a la baja… bien –decía la poni mientras empapaba su casco en un cojín con tinta para luego plasmar su huella en el documento –inversión a la alta… bien.

\- ¿Señorita Fleur De Verre? –dijo una criada abriendo la puerta del despacho.

-Buen día Strawberry -dijo la yegua sin dejar de ver los papeles –adelante, pasa.

-Llego una carta para usted y las princesas.

\- ¿Es de algún embajador? –pregunto la Primera Ministra dejando los papeles aun lado.

-Um… no precisamente, es de… ah, no sé cómo decírselo.

-Hable con confianza –dijo Fleur De Verre dejando los papeles a un lado y viendo a la criada con seriedad –ya no estamos en los tiempos donde la figura del Primer Ministro impone miedo.

-Entiendo señorita –dijo la criada tomando un respiro –Bueno… la carta es de… Trixie Lulamoon, la ex-reina.

Fleur De Verre quedo paralizada después de escuchar el nombre, no sabía que decir. Luego de unos segundos tomo un respiro, se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a Strawberry. Tomo la carta y la abrió, luego de leerla un poco le dijo:

-Vaya con las princesas y dígales que requiero su presencia de inmediato.

-Si señorita.

La criada salió del despacho dejando a la Primera Ministra sola que dejo la carta en el escritorio, camino hacia la ventana y vio el paisaje de la ciudad.

\- ¿Por qué nosotros? –se preguntó la poni.

Luego de unos segundos, dos alicornios entraron al despacho.

Una era de color rosa y la otra era de color azul rey. Ambas tenían el título de princesa, pero en el Reino Unido de Equestria ese título solo les servía para atender los asuntos mágicos, pues desde que la constitución se aprobó no tenían otra función más que levantar el sol y la luna.

-Buenos días Fleur –saludo la alicornio rosa.

-Buenos días Princesa Cadance –dijo De Verre arrodillándose ante la alicornio.

-Buenos días Primera Ministra –saludo la alicornio azul.

-Buenos días Princesa Luna –dijo la Primera Ministra repitiendo la misma acción que hizo con Cadance para luego decirles a ambas –siéntense por favor.

Las princesas alicornio se sentaron frente al escritorio.

Fleur De Verre tomo la carta y sentándose en el escritorio dijo:

-Esto… que voy a informarles es algo muy delicado.

\- ¿Acaso ocurre algo? ¿Discord fue liberado? ¿El rey Sombra regreso? ¿Hay otra rebelión? –pregunto Cadance preocupada.

-No majestad, no se trata de eso –dijo De Verre mientras pensaba la forma en decirle las cosas a ambas alicornios –verán… hoy me llego una carta de Crinancia. Ah... Trixie Lulamoon, la esposa de Black Heart, murió.

\- ¿Eso es todo? –pregunto Luna con tono apático – ¿Esa es la noticia por la que nos mandó a traer? ¿Por la muerte de una traidora?

-Luna… por favor… –regaño Cadance a la princesa de la noche –sé más sensible.

-Cadance, ella era una conspiradora, ¿Por qué tendría que ser sensible con una perra traicionera como ella?

-Sé que cometió errores, pero no puedes juzgarla así, piensa en su familia.

\- ¿Familia? Ella nunca tuvo una familia, si fuera así jamás habría conspirado contra mi hermana.

\- ¿Y su hija? –pregunto Cadance enojada - ¿Tú serías capaz de decir esas palabras frente a ella?

Luna permaneció callada unos segundos, luego volteo a ver a Cadance y enojada le dijo:

\- ¿Qué… has… dicho?

-Hablo de… Selene.

\- ¡No menciones ese nombre! –grito Luna llena de rencor –En la tumba de mi hermana juré que ni ella, ni ningún familiar de Black Heart entraría a este reino nunca más.

-Lamentablemente majestad –interrumpió Fleur De Verre –de eso trata la carta que Trixie me envió. Ella nos pidió… adoptar a Selene.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –pregunto Luna aumentando su enojo y levantándose de su asiento –Esa hija de perra no entrara jamás a mi palacio y mucho menos a mi reino.

\- ¡Pues si lo hará! –dijo Cadance enojada y levantándose también. Luego volteo a ver a la Primera Ministra y le dijo –Dime Fleur, ¿Cuándo va a llegar?

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves Cadance?! Darle la bienvenida a la hija de… de… un tirano, usurpador, asesino, conspirador y megalómano.

-Luna, entiendo que aun tengas dolor por la muerte de mi tía Celestia, pero debes aprender a dejar eso atrás y… no guardar tanto rencor en tu corazón y odio.

-Rencor y odio que se generó gracias a su maldito padre. Te juro que si la llego a ver aquí voy a… ¡Matarla!

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso! –grito Cadance iluminando su cuerno –No dejaré que lastimes a una inocente que no tiene culpa de nada.

Luna salió en ese momento del despacho enojada y sin decir una palabra. Su rostro mostraba una ira contenida.

Cadance tomo un respiro y volteando a ver a la Primera Ministra le dijo:

\- ¿Y cuando viene Selene?

-Probablemente mañana, ya sabe usted que ahora los viajes en barco son menos tardados así que es probable que este cerca de Equestria. De acuerdo a la carta es probable que llegue mañana al mediodía en el puerto de Manehattan.

-Entiendo –dijo Cadance –la esperare en el puerto entonces mañana temprano.

\- ¿No le preocupa la actitud que tomo la Princesa Luna? –pregunto De Verre –sus palabras parecían casi… una amenaza.

-No te preocupes De Verre, estoy segura que muy pronto lo comprenderá. Ah… aunque también espero que todos los habitantes del reino lo hagan también, especialmente ellos –dijo Cadance.

Mientras tanto en uno de los jardines del palacio, dos jóvenes unicornios con armaduras se encontraban entrenando técnicas de combate. Desde un asiento, un guardia unicornio ya envejecido los observaba mientras les gritaba:

\- ¡Izquierda! ¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda! ¡Derecha! ¡Muy bien!

-Uff –dijo un unicornio color azul marino y crines plateadas cansado y secándose el sudor –aun no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan buena en combate Estela.

-Bueno –dijo una unicornio azul rey y crines rojas –todo es gracias a la práctica Shining Shine. Aunque si algo envidio de ti es que eres un buen estratega, todo lo que planeas sale bien, como cuando fuiste a combatir a los últimos secesionistas que estaban en el oeste de Equestria.

-Si lo sé, soy tan genial que por eso tengo a muchas chicas detrás de mí –dijo el unicornio guiñándole el ojo a tres yeguas que estaban observándolo desde una banca del jardín, las cuales solo suspiraron.

-Si claro, y teniendo tantas no puedes elegir una para casarte –le dijo burlonamente Estela.

-Oye, yo soy un aventurero, un guerrero, un ser que viene a combatir a los malvados tal y como mis verdaderos padres lo hicieron contra el malvado usurpador Black Heart y Moon Black –decía Shining Shine con orgullo

-Fueron buenos eso es cierto, pero nadie como Twilight Sparkle, la líder moral de la rebelión, Primera Ministra, mártir y con una visión de futuro, progreso y desarrollo –respondió Estela con el mismo tono de voz que su compañero.

-Ya muchachitos –dijo el viejo guardia unicornio bajando de su asiento –todos los rebeldes fueron buenos, yo los conocí y puedo asegurarles que eran buenos ponis.

-Si general Sunlight –dijeron al unísono los dos unicornios haciendo un saludo militar.

-En fin, han avanzado bastante en sus técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no es suficiente. Shining debes ser más rápido en cuanto a ataque –dijo Sunlight señalando al unicornio, luego viendo a la yegua le dijo –y tú Estela, debes tener más reflejos, distraerse un poco puede ser mortal.

-Si general –dijeron ambos.

-En fin, vayan a comer y a descansar, por ahora es todo.

\- ¡Si general! –dijeron ambos.

-Y recuerden, no me importa que sean capitanes o generales, entrenar y aprender es necesario para destacar en la milicia. ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Si general!

-Muy bien, romper formación… ¡Ya!

Los dos unicornios dieron una fuerte pisada con su casco derecho mientras que Sunlight se dirigió a una de las puertas del Palacio mientras que los dos unicornios se dirigieron a una de las fuentes para limpiarse la cara con el agua clara.

-Ah… espero que hayan cocinado algo bueno, tengo mucha hambre –dijo Shining sacudiéndose la cabeza.

-Pues yo me conformo con lo que sea, para mi toda la comida que hacen las cocineras del Palacio es buena, el problema es que tu no aguantas que te den champiñones de comer.

\- ¡JEJEJEJEJE! –rio avergonzado el unicornio –Bueno, es que hay de gustos a gustos –Shining volteo hacia atrás y vio que, en uno de los balcones del Palacio, la Princesa Luna se encontraba viendo hacia el horizonte –Oye, ¿esa es tu mamá?

-Si –respondió Estela colocándose al lado de Shining Shine –pero… tiene un rostro como de… enojo.

-A mí me parece que está vigilando a alguien o espera que llegue alguien.

-Iré a verla –dijo Estela.

-Oye, pero... ¿no crees que es mejor dejarla sola?

-Soy su hija, y por ende si algo le pasa soy la única que puede ayudarla. Nos vemos en el comedor.

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Solo no tardes! –grito Shining Shine mientras veía a Estela marcharse.

Estela corrió por los pasillos y subió por las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de su madre.

Luna mientras tanto entró nuevamente a su habitación y se sentó en su cama, su rostro aun mostraba ira, odio, dolor y un gran rencor. Después volteo nuevamente a ver hacia el balcón y el horizonte que se divisaba:

-No entiendo… por qué quieren que regreses –dijo sacando algunas lágrimas –no entiendo por qué están de tu lado y más aún… no entiendo por qué ellos no comprenden que tengo todo el derecho de odiarte. Si tu regresas harás lo mismo que tu padre, estoy segura de ello… vienes a conspirar para quedarte con todo y acabar el trabajo que la perra sucia de tu madre y tú asqueroso padre iniciaron. Pero… con mi hermana de testigo, juro… que no te lo permitiré… v-vas… a sufrir un infierno en vida… lo haré maldita Selene… Desearas nunca haber nacido…

De repente, Luna escucho como alguien golpeaba la puerta. Ella se secó las lágrimas y pregunto:

\- ¿Quién es?

-Soy yo mamá, venía a ver si… ¿te sentías bien? –pregunto Estela sin abrir la escuela.

-Estoy bien amor, solo estaba reflexionando.

\- ¿Segura mamá? Es que te vi enojada en el balcón y pues…

-No te preocupes amor, estoy bien.

-Está bien mamá, te espero abajo en el comedor para que almorcemos juntas.

-Si amor, iré lo más pronto posible.

-Te espero abajo –dijo Estela para luego alejarse de la puerta.

Luna se levantó, se dirigió nuevamente al balcón, al estar afuera sonrió y dijo:

-Cadance tiene razón, debemos darte una bienvenida, pero como lo que debes ser… como una criada.

La alicornio entró nuevamente a la habitación para dirigirse al comedor, esta vez tenía en su rostro una enorme sonrisa como si estuviera planeando algo, mientras bajaba las escaleras dijo:

-No pondrás en peligro a mi reino, ni a mi familia, ni a nadie, maldita conspiradora.

Luna siguió bajando las escaleras para finalmente dirigirse al comedor.

Lejos de ahí en medio del mar, un trasatlántico se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Equestria. El capitán y los marinos se encontraban haciendo sus labores en el puente de mando, mientras que, en el interior de uno de los camarotes, una bella unicornio de cuero azul y crines cafés que llevaba puesto un vestido color blanco se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un libro cuyo título decía: _Costumbres e Historia de Equestria_.

Al lado de ella se encontraba una taza de té acompañado por un plato de galletas.

-Madame, ¿se le ofrece algo más?

-No –dijo el unicornio bajando su libro –gracias por sus atenciones señor Ferrec.

-No es por nada madame, normalmente esperaba un mal trato de usted. Ya que normalmente las que viajan en Primera Clase son las que tratan muy mal a los criados como yo.

-Por favor no diga eso, yo jamás maltrataría a alguien, ustedes hacen su mejor esfuerzo y eso debe recompensarse con respeto y alguna propina –dijo la yegua mientras atraía un bolso para sacar de este un monedero fino del cual saco un billete de gran valor, después se lo dio al unicornio diciéndole –aquí tiene Monsieur Ferrec.

-Pero madame –dijo el criado sorprendido –este billete es de cien francos, ¿no cree que es demasiado para un criado como yo?

-Para nada Monsieur, mi madre me enseño que el dinero no lo es todo en la vida, compartir lo que uno tiene con los ponis que lo merecen, es algo hermoso. Desde pequeña he sido así, siempre le daba algo de mi sándwich a un pobre potro que pasaba hambre frente a mi escuela, desde entonces soy generosa con los demás.

-Bueno madame, si esto la hace sentir bien lo aceptare con gusto. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Selene, mi nombre es Selene –respondió la yegua sonriendo.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Bueno mis seguidores, para los que sean añejos o que siguen mis fanfics de hace meses sabrán que subí un fanfic con el mismo nombre. Sin embargo, decidí borrarlo porque vi que la historia se había quedado sin rumbo. Pero ahora lo corregí y como pueden ver pinta para un relato interesante. Por cierto, si eres nuevo o no comprendes el fanfic y los personajes que aparecen, te recomiendo leer los fanfics** _ **El Juicio de Twilight Sparkle**_ **y** _ **La Rebelión de Twilight Sparkle**_ **para que puedas comprender la historia y el universo de la misma.**

 **Sin más que decir te recomiendo que sigas mi página de Facebook que puedes buscar como ShieldImagination97 y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2: La Llegada de una Princesa 1

**CAPITULO 2: "La Llegada de una Princesa" Parte 1**

Un nuevo día llego, el sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte, las aves volaban y los habitantes de Equestria se dirigían a sus trabajos en las fábricas o en el campo. En el despacho de Primer Ministro, Fleur De Verre se encontraba sentada en su escritorio y frente a ella estaba un unicornio de cuero café con bigote y melena blanca, este llevaba puesto un elegante traje. Ambos llevaban ya un rato discutiendo sobre un tema que para aquella mañana ya estaba en boca de todos los habitantes del castillo.

-Lo que usted y la princesa Cadance pretenden hacer es inaudito –dijo el unicornio molesto –no puede usted aceptar que una tipa como esa entre a nuestro reino.

-Senador White –respondió con seriedad De Verre –la decisión fue tomada debido a que era la petición final de una yegua en agonía, además las gestiones para traer a esa "tipa" como usted la llama, fue de forma legal y acorde a la ley.

-Pero se le olvido que los senadores somos la voz del pueblo, y como tal pedimos que esa yegua no entre al reino.

\- ¿El pueblo lo pide? O lo pide usted.

El unicornio se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pues, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo la Primera Ministra tenía razón. Él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo:

-Pues véalo como quiera, pero para mí y para el pueblo de Equestria, ella no es bienvenida. Que tenga buen día.

El unicornio salió por la puerta y dejo a De Verre en su despacho, está última solo se limitó a tomar un respiro para luego comenzar a ver los documentos que tenía en su escritorio.

El senador White al salir camino por uno de los pasillos del Palacio y al dar vuelta en uno de ellos se encontró con la princesa Luna. Esta lo detuvo y le pregunto:

\- ¿Y qué dijo?

-La mayoría de senadores está de acuerdo con ella, lo siento majestad.

-No se preocupe señor White –dijo Luna sonriendo –hizo lo mejor que pudo. Debe haber una manera de castigarla –murmuro Luna en voz baja.

En ese momento, Luna comenzó a escuchar el tarareo de una voz femenina. Ella volteo y vio que era una de las criadas del castillo que se encontraba caminando por el pasillo y levitando un plumero.

-Buenos días princesa Luna –saludo la criada a la alicornio azul para luego seguir su camino.

-Um… creo que ya tengo una idea señor White –dijo Luna sonriendo malévolamente.

Las horas fueron pasando, los ponis de toda Equestria se encontraban realizando sus actividades normales: Los potrillos y potrancas iban a la escuela, los ponis adultos iban al trabajo y las yeguas se dedicaban a comprar el mandado.

En el cielo de la ciudad de Manehattan, un carruaje tirado por pegasos se acercaba hacia el puerto a toda velocidad mientras en el reloj ubicado cerca del muelle se comenzaban a escuchar las doce campanadas que indicaban que ya era medio día. Luego de la última campanada, el carruaje aterrizo y de este bajo Cadance acompañada por dos guardias unicornio reales, algunos habitantes se acercaron a la alicornio besándole su casco o arrodillándose ante ella.

-Hola majestad –dijo una pegaso besando su casco.

-Buenos días majestad –dijo un unicornio que vendía verduras en el muelle.

Cadance solo sonreía mientras caminaba por el muelle, pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de halagos por parte de súbditos, incluso podría decirse que era bastante humilde.

-Majestad –dijo uno de los guardias –no quiero ofender, pero cuando dijo que viajaría a Manehattan pensé que iríamos al ayuntamiento.

-Lo sé, perdone por no decirle a que parte iríamos.

-No se preocupe majestad, la guardia siempre estará a su servicio.

Cadance asintió con la cabeza y en compañía de los guardias camino hacia la zona donde los barcos de pasajeros de diferentes naciones comenzaban a bajar anclas para que los pasajeros descendieran.

La alicornio comenzó a voltear hacia varios lados buscando el barco que transportaba a Selene, pero la mayoría de los que se encontraban anclados eran de otras naciones de Europoni.

\- ¿Dónde está el barco? Ya debió haber llegado –pensó Cadance preocupada.

De repente un silbato de barco se escuchó, Cadance volteo y vio como un barco que tenía una bandera de Crinancia, se acercaba lentamente al muelle y con varios pasajeros preparados para desembarcar.

El barco se detuvo y bajo el ancla, luego unas rampas se colocaron cerca de dos puertas que se encontraban en los costados del barco. Las puertas se abrieron y los pasajeros comenzaron a descender.

Algunos de los pasajeros de dicho buque comenzaron a descender y al ver a Cadance la saludaron o en algunos casos se arrodillaban ante ella en señal de respeto. Sin embargo, Cadance se sentía un poco avergonzada e incómoda con las muestras de afecto, pues ella solo quería recoger a Selene e irse para no atraer a tantos curiosos, especialmente a los periodistas que siempre aparecían de forma inesperada en eventos políticos o privados.

Cadance volteaba hacia varios lados tratando de buscar a Selene. Ella esperaba poder reconocerla, pues la carta no tenía una fotografía o una descripción para poder identificar a la hija de Black Heart y Trixie.

Para cuando la mayoría de los pasajeros se habían retirado, Cadance estaba dándose por vencida. Ella se sentó en el muelle y cabizbaja murmuro en voz baja con un tono de decepción:

-Ah… creo que no llego hoy.

En ese momento, Cadance comenzó a escuchar los sonidos de unas pisadas. La alicornio levanto la mirada hacia el barco y vio como la última en descender del navío era una hermosa unicornio azul, melena café, con unos brazaletes de oro en su pata izquierda, portaba un vestido rojo carmesí y tenía una flor roja en su melena.

La yegua bajo lentamente mientras levitaba dos maletas de viaje.

Cadance sonrió emocionada al ver a Selene, pues nunca pensó que la hija de quien en el pasado la encerró y le quito a su esposo fuera una yegua bastante hermosa y joven, además de que por su aspecto se veía como alguien educada y bastante noble.

Los guardias que acompañaban a Cadance estaban igualmente impresionados, pues nunca habían visto a una yegua que fuera tan hermosa como Selene.

-E-Es… hermosa –dijo el guardia que había hablado con Cadance unos minutos antes.

\- ¿Cuál será su nombre? –se preguntó el otro guardia que estaba igualmente hechizado por la belleza de la joven.

-Selene –respondió Cadance quien camino hacia donde estaba la chica. Al estar frente a ella le dijo emocionada - ¡Bienvenida! ¡Bienvenida!

-Uh… ¿disculpe? -preguntó la chica confundida al ver a la alicornio acercarse a ella.

-Tú eres Selene, ¿verdad?

-Am… Sí –respondió la chica confundida.

-Bienvenida a Equestria, te estábamos esperando –dijo Cadance dándole su casco –soy la princesa Cadance.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! –exclamo Selene sorprendida y arrodillándose ante la alicornio –no lo sabía, perdóneme.

-Tranquila –dijo Cadance levantándola del suelo –no tienes que hacer eso.

-P-Pero… usted es una princesa y…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero aquí en Equestria las cosas son diferentes –Cadance volteo a ver a los guardias y asintió con la cabeza para que se acercaran.

Estos se acercaron a la alicornio rosa y dijeron al unísono:

\- ¿Si majestad?

-Lleven su equipaje.

-Si majestad.

Los guardias se acercaron a Selene y con su magia tomaron las maletas que cargaba. La chica volteo a ver a Cadance y le dijo:

-Pero majestad no cree que…

-No te preocupes, tú necesitas descansar después de un viaje tan largo –respondió Cadance con ternura y tomando del casco a Selene para caminar con ella hacia la salida de los muelles.

-Y dime, ¿Qué te motivo a venir a Equestria? –pregunto Cadance.

-Pues… Arthur, un amigo de mi madre, me dijo que la última voluntad de ella era que viniera a Equestria a buscar una nueva familia.

\- ¿Una nueva familia? ¿Y no te dijo cómo eran o quiénes son?

-No majestad, solo me dijo que tenía que ir a Canterlot, pero aun no sé cómo llegar. Personalmente creo que ya estoy bastante grande para vivir sola. Creo que me quedare aquí, buscare un empleo y viviré tranquilamente.

-Oh no, no, no, no –dijo Cadance negando con la cabeza –nada de eso, tú necesitas tener una familia Selene, no puedes vivir sola y en un lugar que no conoces.

-P-Pero majestad yo…

\- ¡Shhh! No digas más, yo te llevare a vivir conmigo al Palacio Real.

-M-Majestad yo… no puedo aceptar algo así, ni siquiera me conoce y yo tampoco la conozco a usted.

-Te equivocas Selene –dijo Cadance parándose frente a la joven –las princesas de Equestria podemos ver el interior de nuestros súbditos, y yo veo en ti a una gran yegua. Te lo pido por favor, quédate conmigo –Cadance extendió su casco a Selene.

-Pero… -en ese momento la chica levanto la mirada y al ver los ojos de Cadance en su mente comenzó a recordar que eran muy parecidos a los de su madre, pues parecían reflejar un sentimiento materno y de amor, cosa que ella no sentía desde que era una potranca –e-está bien majestad, acepto –respondió Selene mientras una pequeña lagrima corría por su mejilla.

-No llores –dijo Cadance secando la lagrima.

-Lo siento majestad, es que… nunca me había sentido así desde que era una niña.

Cadance se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, ella sentía como su corazón era invadido por un sentimiento indescriptible, casi como sintiendo culpabilidad por ser la causante del sufrimiento de Selene. Incluso comenzó a recordar su pasado cuando la Rebelión en Equestria estaba en auge, recordó como Black Heart fue ejecutado sin que ella hiciera nada para impedirlo y peor aún recordó como tampoco hizo nada para que Selene y su madre pudiesen regresar a Equestria cuando se reestableció la paz. Ella pensaba que, si las hubiera regresado de su exilio, probablemente Trixie no estaría muerta y su hija no estaría huérfana y sin familia.

-Majestad, ¿se siente bien? –pregunto Selene secándose las lágrimas y viendo que la alicornio estaba paralizada.

-Oh sí, no te preocupes –dijo Cadance tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, luego tomo un respiro y pregunto - ¿Tienes hambre?

-Si majestad.

-Ven –dijo la alicornio dándole su casco a Selene –conozco un buen lugar.

La yegua tomo su casco y después siguió a la alicornio rosa para dirigirse a las calles de Manehattan.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunto Cadance a la chica.

-Diecisiete su excelencia.

-Um… puedes llamarme Cadance si quieres, no es necesario que me trates así.

-Está bien –dijo Selene un poco más confiada.

Cadance sonrió, pues estaba ganando la confianza de Selene. Después pregunto:

\- ¿Estudiaste algo mientras estabas en Crinancia?

-Pues… astronomía con Arthur, un amigo de mi papá.

\- ¿Y qué sabes de tu papá?

-Mi madre me contaba que era un gran guerrero, que por su bondad y honestidad se convirtió en procurador, luego cuando la princesa Celestia falleció, él se convirtió en rey y cuando nací yo, estallo una guerra y él se sacrificó por mí.

-Vaya –dijo Cadance sorprendida pues no podía creer que Trixie le había contado una historia falsa sobre su padre –bueno, sin duda alguna fue un poni increíble.

\- ¿Usted conoció a mi padre? –pregunto Selene.

Cadance detuvo su caminar y de repente un recuerdo llego a su mente.

 **Flashback**

Era de noche, Cadance se encontraba encerrada en una de las torres del Palacio Real. Ella estaba encadenada de sus patas, sus alas estaban atadas y tenía un dispositivo que bloqueaba su magia. La alicornio se encontraba llorando, sus lágrimas mojaban el piso y su melena estaba hecha un desastre.

De repente la puerta se abrió y un unicornio café con traje negro camino lentamente hacia ella levitando un látigo con su magia. Cadance comenzó a temblar al ver como se acercaba.

-P-Por favor… ya no me haga daño… s-se lo suplico –dijo Cadance retrocediendo hasta topar con pared.

\- ¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJE! –rio el unicornio –pero bien que andabas mandando cartas a la puta zorra de Twilight, ¿verdad? Dime –dijo el poni lamiendo el cuello de Cadance - ¿no tienes ganas de satisfacer mis deseos?

\- ¡No me toque! –grito Cadance golpeando al unicornio con una de sus patas - ¡Asesino!

-Vendré mañana en la noche nuevamente Cadance –dijo el unicornio saliendo por la puerta de la torre –el procurador pudo perder una batalla, pero no la guerra ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Princesa, ¿se siente bien? –pregunto Selene sacando a Cadance de sus recuerdos

-Sí, estoy bien –dijo Cadance sonriendo para fingir que no le pasaba nada –solo recordaba mi infancia. Y debo decirte que tú padre fue un gran poni.

\- ¿En serio? –pregunto Selene sonriendo.

-Sí, era honesto, trabajador y un poni muy bondadoso.

-No sabes la alegría que me da escuchar eso de ti Cadance –dijo Selene sonriendo –siempre he escuchado cosas de mi padre, pero viniendo de ti hace que me sienta más orgulloso de él. Ojalá estuviera aquí.

-Ojalá Selene –dijo Cadance sonriendo para luego poner una cara de melancolía, pues ella sabía en su interior que estaba mintiendo, pero no quería romperle el corazón a su nueva invitada.

Cadance y Selene siguieron caminando unos minutos más hasta llegar a un restaurante ubicado cerca de los muelles.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, en el interior de una de las varias oficinas que estaban en el Palacio Real, Luna se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio acompañada por el senador White. Frente a ambos se encontraba un unicornio viejo, con bigote prusiano y traje negro, el cual se encontraba redactando un documento.

-Listo majestad –dijo el anciano colocando la pluma en el tintero –aquí está el certificado de adopción que usted ha pedido. Debo decirle que estoy muy feliz de que una miembro de la realeza como usted estuviera tan interesada en adoptar a una chica como ella.

-Lo sé embajador Fablet –dijo Luna sonriendo –yo siempre he querido a un hijo que tenga nacionalidad Crinancesa, y quien mejor que ella cuya madre era Equestriana. Además, por las fotos que me enseño –en ese momento Luna tomo del escritorio una foto en la que aparecía Selene sonriendo frente a la Torre Eiffel de Paris –se ve que es una yegua muy linda, educada y con un corazón tan noble.

-Y no solo noble majestad, dicen que tiene un corazón de oro, si hasta colaboro mucho en Crinancia junto con su madre dando generosas donaciones a los orfanatos y hospitales de nuestra capital.

\- ¿En serio? Pues que suerte tengo que viva conmigo –dijo Luna sonriendo y viendo la foto de Selene, aunque en su interior sentía rabia y odio al ver la foto.

-Bueno majestad, ¿desea que procedamos con la lectura y firma del documento?

Luna se quedó en silencio unos segundos, tomo un respiro y asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Muy bien _madame_ –respondió Fablet para luego levitar la hoja y comenzar a leer –Ejem… _Yo Luna, Princesa de Equestria, acepto adoptar a la joven Selene como mi hija, prometiendo velar por su bienestar, educarla, darle techo y alimento, una vida digna y feliz. Firma como testigo el ciudadano Senador White, y yo el embajador de Crinancia en Equestria, Monsieur Fablet firmo igualmente para otorgar la patria potestad a la ciudadana Luna. Ciudad de Canterlot, Equestria a 25 de febrero del año 2038._ Por favor, firme aquí –dijo el embajador colocando el documento en el escritorio mientras le daba un cojín con tinta a Luna y White para que firmaran.

La alicornio y el unicornio sin dudar firmaron con su casco el documento, por último, el embajador hizo lo mismo y le entrego una copia del certificado a Luna mientras que él se quedó con el documento original.

-Felicidades majestad, que la _félicité_ de usted y su nueva hija siempre la acompañe.

-No se preocupe señor embajador –dijo Luna dándole su casco a Fablet para despedirse –le aseguro que esa felicidad siempre nos acompañara.

-Por cierto, ya sabe dónde debe ir a recogerla, ¿verdad?

-Oh no se preocupe por ello _Monsieur Fablet_ , ya mi sobrina la princesa Cadance fue por ella y esta noche la recibiré en mi Palacio.

-Pues muchas felicidades, y que el cielo las bendiga.

-Gracias.

Luna salió de la oficina junto con White dejando al embajador continuar con sus labores diplomáticas. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Luna.

-Ah… esos crinanceses son fáciles de engañar –dijo Luna sonriendo.

-Debo admitir que, para ser una princesa, usted sí que sabe actuar bien –dijo White.

-Siempre me gustó el teatro –respondió Luna con nostalgia –desde pequeña siempre participaba con mi hermana en la obra del Día de los Corazones Cálidos, aunque claro, ella no era tan buena actriz como yo.

-Y ahora que tiene a esa sucia bastarda en sus cascos, ¿Qué planea hacer con ella? ¿Matarla?

-No, una princesa como yo no puede mancharse los cascos con sangre –respondió Luna al senador –Pero, contratare a alguien para que lo haga. Sin embargo, eso será después de que… me divierta un poco con ella. Ah… ya puedo verla suplicar y arrodillarse ante mí –dijo Luna parándose frente a uno de los vitrales del Palacio. En ese momento Luna cerro los ojos y comenzó a imaginar en su mente una escena que sería digna de una novela de terror.

 **Mente de Luna**

En dicha escena ella se encontraba en el interior de una habitación junto con Selene, solo que esta última se encontraba clavada a la pared, amordazada, su cuerno estaba cercenado y estaba completamente llena de golpes. Luna se acercó con un hierro ardiente y lo coloco lentamente en el pecho de la joven quien dio un alarido que nadie en el Palacio escuchaba.

Las lágrimas de Selene corrían por sus mejillas mientras que Luna indiferente solo continuaba el suplicio para luego retirar el hierro ardiente y dejar marcado en la piel la palabra: _**Traidora.**_

Luna le quito la mordaza a Selene y le pregunto:

\- ¿Te gusto nuestro juego hija?

-P-Por favor… máteme –suplico la joven llorando –s-se lo suplico… ya no me lastime más…

-Lo lamento hija, pero tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso, una madre jamás mataría a sus propios hijos.

\- ¡¿Por qué me hace esto?! ¿P-Por qué?

-Pues pregúntale eso a tus padres –respondió Luna mientras volteaba hacia atrás y asentía con la cabeza para que de las sombras saliera un grupo de guardias reales armados con lanzas –cuando tú los encuentres… ¡En el infierno!

Al gritar los guardias traspasaron a la joven con las lanzas matándola al instante. Luna se acercó al cadáver y le lanzo un escupitajo para luego salir junto con los guardias de la habitación.

-Majestad, ¿está bien? –pregunto White sacando a Luna de sus pensamientos.

-Si senador, estoy más que bien -respondió Luna sonriendo maléficamente –y ya estoy lista para recibir a mi nueva hija.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Bueno mis seguidores, ¿y qué les pareció este capítulo? No olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que estos me motivan a continuar las historias.**

 **Nuevamente les recuerdo, si son nuevos o no comprenden el fanfic y los personajes que aparecen, les recomiendo leer los fanfics** _ **El Juicio de Twilight Sparkle**_ **y** _ **La Rebelión de Twilight Sparkle**_ **para que puedan comprender la historia y el universo de la misma.**

 **Sin más que decir les recomiendo que sigan mi página de Facebook que pueden buscar como ShieldImagination97 y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	3. Capítulo 3: La Llegada de una Princesa 2

**CAPITULO 3: "La Llegada de una Princesa" Parte 2**

El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde, en uno de los jardines del Palacio Real, Estela hacía unos ejercicios de estiramiento acompañada por una unicornio blanca y de crines rubio platinado. Ambas llevaban puesto ropa deportiva para la ocasión.

-Ah… Esto si es vida –dijo Estela al hacer los movimientos –nada mejor que relajar el cuerpo después de varios días de servicio y entrenamiento. ¿No lo crees Rosalina?

-Tienes razón amiga –respondió la unicornio que estaba a su lado levantando su pata trasera derecha y estirándola lo más que podía –realmente esos ejercicios en Ponyville me dejaron exhausta y más porque algunos de los cadetes que tenía a mi cargo no podían ni correr y tenía que ir a ayudarlos.

\- ¿Y eso? –pregunto casi riendo Estela.

-Pues ya sabes, hay unos que no tienen hábitos alimenticios buenos. Ya les advertí que si siguen así los voy a dar de baja.

-En eso si tienes razón, la vida en la milicia no es fácil. Solo hay que recordar como anduvimos en los primeros días en el Colegio Militar quejándonos porque no nos gustaba lavar los retretes con nuestros cascos. Pero bueno, ¿Y cómo está tu madre?

-Muy bien, de hecho, dentro de muy poco va a sacar un libro sobre la vida de papá, que en paz descanse.

\- ¡Genial! Espero puedas apartarme un ejemplar para que lo lea –dijo Estela acostada en el césped y levantando ambas patas traseras hacia arriba.

\- ¡Ay Estela! Realmente te pareces mucho a nuestra heroína Twilight Sparkle. Te gusta leer, eres militar e incluso eres buena en conocimientos mágicos, no por nada te encargaron encubrir ese incidente de magia en Trottingham.

-Pues que te puedo decir, me agrada mucho la historia de su vida. Solo imagínate, no ha habido ninguna pony que domine los conocimientos en magia que ella tenía, e incluso era una gran estratega militar. A esto hay que sumar como antes de su arresto derroto junto con sus amigas a varios enemigos como la Reina Chrysalis, Discord, Nightmare Moon y el Rey Sombra. Además de que su forma de pensar y ver al mundo es impresionante.

-Lo sé, yo también leí mucho de ella, aunque en realidad me gusta más convivir con su amiga Rarity, ya sabes que fue muy cercana a Twilight. A veces me platica muchas cosas sobre la capitana, como por ejemplo que no le gustaban las quesadillas ¡JIJIJI! –río Rosalina mientras hacía unas abdominales –Ah… así está mejor. Y bueno ya que hablamos de familia, ¿Cómo está la princesa Luna?

En ese momento Estela cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación. Ella se sentó en uno de los bancos del jardín, tomo un respiro y dijo:

-Bueno… no es fácil… de explicar. Mi madre ha estado últimamente muy callada y muy reservada, no quiso bajar al comedor a desayunar como lo hacíamos todas las mañanas, incluso pidió que le subieran el desayuno a la cama. No sé, incluso anoche escuche como dentro de su habitación estaba rompiendo cosas y golpeando la almohada. Pareciera como si un fantasma o algo la atormentara, solo susurraba: "Maldita, maldita, maldita usurpadora". Hoy en la mañana fui a la biblioteca buscando información sobre la usurpadora de la que hablaba, pero no encontré nada salvo algunos documentos relacionados con la ex reina Trixie Lulamoon. Pero hace una semana leí en los periódicos que ella ya falleció. No sé a qué se refiera mi madre con sus palabras, pero yo las sentía como si quisiera deshacerse de alguien o algo. Solo espero que todo esté bien y que no la pierda a ella como perdí a mi padre.

Rosalina se quedó sorprendida por la historia que le contaba Estela, incluso no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ya que Estela al ser su mejor amiga siempre le invitaba de vez en cuando a convivir con la Princesa Luna en el Palacio Real, por lo que conocía la actitud y forma de ser de la princesa de la noche, pero el relato de su amiga parecía mostrar a una Luna totalmente diferente.

No obstante, también se puso a pensar y a cuestionarse sobre a qué se refería Luna con "Usurpadora". ¿Acaso Luna había tenido la visión de que un nuevo peligro se acercaba? ¿Una nueva Rebelión se avecinaba? No lo sabía, pero trato de no pensar en ello y simplemente se sentó al lado de su amiga, le dio una palmada con su casco en su lomo y le dijo:

-Tranquila, estoy segura que ella está bien. Posiblemente es el recuerdo de su hermana que aún le duele, recuerda que hace poco fue el aniversario de la muerte de la Princesa Celestia.

-Tal vez tengas razón –dijo Estela sonriendo y calmándose un poco –pero qué tal si mejor volvemos a lo que estábamos.

-Tienes razón –dijo Rosalina quien retomo la actividad física junto con su amiga –por cierto, ¿Dónde está Shining Shine?

-Se fue al Imperio de Cristal para convivir un rato con tú sabes quién.

-Oh… ¿en serio? A pesar de lo que paso hace unos meses.

-Pues que puedo decirte, es su vida y es libre de convivir con quien quiera.

-Aquí está la limonada que ordeno majestad –dijo una voz interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambas yeguas quienes al voltear vieron a una unicornio color crema, crines de tonos rosas y rojos que llevaba puesto un uniforme de sirvienta.

-Gracias Strawberry Cream –agradeció Estela sonriéndole a la unicornio y tomando una charola que tenía la unicornio donde se encontraba una jarra de limonada con dos vasos.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

-No Strawberry, gracias –respondió Estela a la sirvienta que se retiró de inmediato dejando a ambas yeguas bebiendo sus vasos de limonada.

Mientas tanto en el Imperio de Cristal, Shining Shine se encontraba en el estadio de la ciudad practicando tiro con arco, el unicornio estaba acompañado por un pegaso gamboge brillante y crines azul zafiro. Ambos disfrutaban disparando varias flechas que cubrían el blanco de hielo, para ese momento la victoria era clara para el pegaso naranja, el cual al tirar una última flecha esta termino congelando por completo el blanco. El pegaso sonrió satisfecho.

-Vaya general Sentry, no esperaba menos de usted –dijo Shining Shine volteando a ver al pegaso y sonriéndole.

-Bueno, yo esperaba que esta vez me ganase usted majestad, pero al parecer solo sabe disparar balas, más no flechas. ¡EJEJEJEJEJE! –río el pegaso quien luego camino hacia una pequeña mesa con copas y una botella de sidra, volteo a ver al unicornio y le dijo –venga le invito un trago.

Shining Shine se acercó al pegaso y ambos se sentaron sobre unas almohadas que estaban en el piso, el pegaso abrió la botella y sirvió en las copas la sidra.

-Y dígame majestad –dijo Flash entregándole la copa a Shining Shine - ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos?

-Bastante bien general, los nuevos cadetes son bastante apasionados e incluso son los mejores en cuanto a combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque eso sí, pienso que a como se ve el panorama político mundial es necesario que estén bien entrenados para alguna emergencia nacional, ya vio usted como ese tal Adolf Bicker tiene a sus tropas en Trotelemania, debemos estar a su nivel en caso de que intente algún movimiento en contra nuestra.

\- ¿En serio le preocupa ese hablador de bigotito corto? Mejor preocúpese por los bolcheviques de Rugrifosia, esos sí son un peligro con sus ideas de igualdad y de proletariado. Solo espero que la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre no se contagie demasiado con esas ideas tan tontas.

-Veo que el ser despedido del Ministerio de Agricultura aun le sigue doliendo general Flash Sentry –dijo burlonamente Shining Shine.

\- ¿Y cómo no? Si fue por culpa de esos rojillos que me corrieron, y todo porque según ellos mi política agraria no era… como se dice… "adecuada". Aunque aún tengo la esperanza de que los grupos como la Unión Nacional Equinista, la Acción Revolucionaria Equestrianista y los Comités Pro – Equestria puedan detener su peligroso avance.

-Si sabe que esos grupos son peligrosos para la democracia, ¿verdad?

-Um… general Shine creo que mejor debemos dejar la política a un lado, ¿le parece?

-Concuerdo general Sentry, no hay que amargarnos la tarde peleando y debatiendo cosas sin importancia.

-Estoy de acuerdo, bueno hablemos un poco de la familia –propuso el pegaso que sirvió más sidra en las copas para luego preguntar - ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Muy bien mi general, de hecho, creo que hoy estaba más alegre que de costumbre, no dejo de hablar durante todo el desayuno sobre lo bien que se sentía, aunque eso si me dijo que me preparara, porque esta noche tiene una sorpresa para todos.

\- ¿Sorpresa? Supongo que les va a presentar a su nuevo novio.

\- ¡Ay no diga eso general! –dijo Shining Shine dándole un golpe suave a Flash en su lomo –aunque bueno, si eso llegase a pasar no me sentiría mal por ella, creo que mamá tiene todo el derecho y libertad de volver a amar a alguien. Desde la muerte de su esposo Shining Armor no ha tenido otro pony especial en su vida.

-En eso tiene razón, la princesa Cadance, aunque tiene el don de la eterna juventud y la inmortalidad, creo que merece tener a alguien que la ame. Y ya que tocamos el tema, supongo que usted general Shine ya tiene alguna pretendiente, ¿verdad?

-Uy general Sentry, tengo más de doce que siempre me andan enviando regalos al cuartel o que me dan unas flores cuando recorro las calles, pero siento que ninguna tiene las características que necesito.

\- ¿Características? ¿A poco es usted muy exigente?

-Pues un poco general, en lo personal me gustaría encontrar una yegua que fuera linda, noble, de buenos sentimientos, inteligente, simpática y fiel. Lamentablemente la mayoría de quienes me pretenden son yeguas perfumadas, de la alta sociedad, que tienen mucha educación, pero poco corazón con sus semejantes.

-Pues creo que seguirá esperando general, porque yeguas así son muy pocas y la mayoría ya están un poco grandecitas para usted.

-Bueno, si no es aquí será en otro lado, bien dice mi madre que el amor puede estar en los lugares menos esperados, ¡JEJEJEJEJE!

-En eso tiene razón su madre, yo lamentablemente perdí a la única yegua que siempre admire y ame, a la cual… nunca le pude decir mis sentimientos.

-Se refiere a la capitana Twilight, ¿no es así?

-Así es general Shine –respondió Flash con un semblante triste -Aun no puedo creer que muriera de una forma tan espantosa en ese restaurante, pero lo que me da gusto es que después me las cobre con esos malditos secesionistas. Hasta yo mismo le pedí autorización a la Primera Ministra Cheerilee para acabar con la líder de ese movimiento.

-Oh si general, todavía recuerdo cuando escuche a mi mamá leer la noticia en el periódico. Hasta el título que pusieron me sorprendió, si mal no recuerdo decía: _**"Tempest Shadow, Comandante de los Secesionistas, Asesinada por el General Flash Sentry"**_.

-Sí, fue mi más grande mérito militar, incluso siento que tuve más reconocimiento en esa guerra que en toda la Rebelión que hubo en Equestria. Aunque a veces me pongo a pensar: ¿Qué pasaría si en uno de estos días me levantara en armas contra el gobierno?

-No puede estar hablando en serio general –dijo Shining Shine poniendo un semblante serio –la reconstrucción que inicio su amada Twilight no puede ser destruido ya por ambiciones personales o políticas. Equestria ya no está para más rebeliones militares, solo recuerde la Rebelión Robinson que usted mismo aplasto, fue la última rebelión llevada a cabo por un militar y debe seguir así por siempre. Además, usted no puede quejarse, aunque ya no sea Ministro de Agricultura, por lo menos tiene el control político del Imperio de Cristal, que es casi una recompensa por sus servicios prestados a la patria.

Flash Sentry se quedó callado ante las palabras dadas por el joven unicornio, ya que de cierta forma tenía razón. Él había peleado desde muy joven en la Rebelión contra Black Heart, primero al lado del Ejercito Libertario de Equestria encabezado por el General Winter y el capitán Arc Crystal, después en el Ejercito Reformista de Light Star, luego con Rainbow Dash en el Ejército Revolucionario y finalmente cuando se constituyó la nueva Guardia Real de Equestria peleo contra los changelings en la Guerra de Secesión donde dio muerte a su principal líder la generala Tempest Shadow, además de que fue el responsable de aplastar la Rebelión Robinson.

Él no podía quejarse, había sido del bando ganador y había ganado muchos beneficios económicos y políticos, aunque en su interior por otro lado sentía que su acompañante era un despreocupado por no interesarse mucho en la política o cuestionar siquiera las decisiones de Fleur De Verre. Sea como fuere simplemente levanto su copa y sonriendo dijo:

-Tiene razón general Shining Shine, brindemos pues por Twilight Sparkle y la paz de Equestria, ¡salud!

\- ¡Salud! –respondió Shining Shine chocando su copa con la de Flash Sentry para luego comenzar a beber su copa.

-General Sentry –dijo una voz masculina interrumpiendo la convivencia entre ambos ponis quienes voltearon y vieron que se trataba de un guardia del Imperio de Cristal.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el pegaso.

-Tiene una llamada por teléfono, es de su amiga, ya sabe quién.

-Entiendo, en un momento iré a atenderla.

-Si señor –dijo el guardia retirándose.

-Ejem… si me lo permite general Shine, tengo que retirarme –dijo Flash levantándose ante la mirada confusa de Shining Shine quien no entendía porque aquel guardia no había dicho el nombre de la yegua que llamaba por teléfono. Flash le dio el casco al joven unicornio y le dijo –Agradezco su visita general, espero pronto podamos volver a convivir juntos.

-No se preocupe general, yo también espero poder volver a verlo –dijo Shining Shine de forma amable.

-Espero que entrene para que pueda ganarme la próxima vez general Shine, esto de ganarle siempre ya me es un poco monótono y aburrido ¡JEJEJEJE!

-No se preocupe general Sentry, no le quedare mal, pero igualmente me tengo que retirar ya, se hace tarde y debo tomar el tren a Canterlot para la sorpresa que me tiene preparada mi madre.

-Lo entiendo general Shine, espero después me cuente cual fue la sorpresa.

-Lo tendré al tanto, bueno, no le quito más su tiempo. Hasta luego general Sentry.

-Hasta luego general Shine y buen viaje.

El unicornio soltó el casco de Flash y camino rumbo a la salida del estadio mientras que Flash en cambio camino hacia una puerta que conducía a una de las habitaciones del estadio, ya dentro tomo el teléfono que se encontraba descolgado y dijo:

-Ya me dijeron que me llamaste, ¿Qué sucede?

-Pues que va a suceder –respondió una voz femenina proveniente del teléfono –la operación para reventar la manifestación de petroleros en Trottingham fracaso, ese maldito comunista de Lombardi volvió a aplastarnos con sus malditos grupos de defensa.

-Entiendo Sassaflash, hoy me reuní con Shining Shine para ver si tenía alguna simpatía con nuestra causa.

\- ¿Y qué paso?

-Le tiene mucha fe a Fleur De Verre, entre broma y broma le plantee la propuesta de una rebelión y solo me sermoneo.

-Supongo que eso nos deja con un apoyo menos.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que muy pronto encontraremos más aliados con nuestra causa. Solo te recuerdo pegaso de segunda, que el Plan se dará solo si De Verre hace otra acción socialista que traicione a nuestra patria.

-Entiendo, mientras tanto continuaremos llevando a cabo pequeños golpes contra estos malditos rojos. Te marcaré mañana para darte más información sobre las operaciones.

-Si Sassaflash, esperare tú llamada. Hasta luego.

Flash colgó el teléfono y con su casco se limpio el sudor de su frente para luego voltear a ver hacia la ventana de la habitación para luego decir en voz baja:

-Esto es por ti Twilight, es por nosotros y por la patria.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Bueno mis seguidores, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? No olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que estos me motivan a continuar las historias.**

 **Nuevamente les recuerdo, si son nuevos o no comprenden el fanfic y los personajes que aparecen, les recomiendo leer los fanfics** _ **El Juicio de Twilight Sparkle**_ **y** _ **La Rebelión de Twilight Sparkle**_ **para que puedan comprender la historia y el universo de la misma.**

 **Sin más que decir les recomiendo que sigan mi página de Facebook que pueden buscar como ShieldImagination97 y sin más nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	4. Capítulo 4: Una Sorpresa Inesperada

**CAPITULO 4: "Una Sorpresa Inesperada"**

La noche había llegado, siete campanadas sonaron desde la torre del reloj ubicado en el Palacio Real. Los faroles de las calles y las casas de la ciudad comenzaron a encenderse iluminando la ciudad de Canterlot. En los cielos un carruaje tirado por pegasos se acercaba al Palacio Real, dentro de este viajaba Cadance acompañada de Selene, la cual estaba maravillada por ver el paisaje nocturno que le ofrecía la ciudad.

-Hermoso, ¿verdad? –pregunto Cadance a su invitada.

-Si majestad, nunca imaginé que Canterlot se viera así. Había visto ciudades en medio de ríos o cerca del mar, pero jamás creí ver una ciudad en una montaña.

-Y espérate a conocer el Imperio de Cristal, Cloudsdale, Ponyville y Appleloosa, también son lugares bastante hermosos y donde podremos convivir juntas.

\- ¿En serio? –pregunto Selene emocionada para luego cambiar su semblante a uno triste y decir –pero… no lo sé Cadance, no quiero ocasionarte muchas molestias.

-No te preocupes por eso, básicamente las princesas aquí solo nos ocupamos de asuntos mágicos, lo del gobierno lo ve la Primera Ministra, por lo que puedo decir que estoy libre la mayoría del tiempo. Por cierto, ¿Cómo sentiste tu primer día en Equestria?

-Ah… hoy realmente me la pase muy bien con usted princesa –dijo Selene sonriendo –aunque siento que no debió gastar demasiado en una desconocida como yo.

-Oh no seas tan modesta –dijo Cadance abrazando a la chica.

-Majestad –dijo un guardia pegaso desde afuera del carruaje –estaremos en unos segundos en el Palacio Real.

-Entendido –respondió Cadance mientras el carruaje aterrizaba en la calle principal que conducía al Palacio para luego comenzar a trotar tranquilamente hacía la entrada principal.

Mientras tanto por una de las escaleras del Palacio Real, Luna acompañada por dos sirvientas caminaba rumbo a la entrada principal del recinto. Una de estas llevaba en su lomo un uniforme nuevo.

-Recuerden –dijo Luna con seriedad a ambas yeguas –en cuanto ella cruce la puerta la llevan a las habitaciones de la servidumbre.

-Entiendo majestad –dijo una de las criadas –pero… ¿y si la princesa Cadance se opone?

-No se preocupen por eso, yo hablare con ella después. Además, no olviden que esa yegua es la hija del usurpador Black Heart y por ende una traidora que no merece ser parte de nuestra familia. También recuerden que quiero a esa infeliz haciendo los trabajos más sucios y pesados del Palacio, y si se niega o se pone a llorar solo llámenme para ponerla en su lugar, ¿entendido?

-Si majestad –respondieron al unísono las sirvientas quienes, aunque pensaban que las ordenes de Luna eran demasiado extremas decidieron no cuestionarlas.

Luna y sus dos acompañantes se detuvieron frente a la puerta mientras del otro lado de esta, Shining Shine se encontraba esperando en silencio la sorpresa que su madre le tenía preparada. Al lado del joven unicornio se encontraba Estela quien había decidido hacerle compañía al joven.

-Estoy nervioso –dijo el joven sacando un pañuelo de su armadura para limpiarse el sudor.

-No entiendo por qué, no creo que la sorpresa de tu madre vaya a comerte, ¿o sí? –dijo burlonamente Estela.

-Oye no te burles, realmente este tipo de noticias me ponen nervioso.

De repente ambos voltearon al escuchar el trote de los guardias que entraban por la entrada del Palacio Real y se detenían frente a las escalinatas. Uno de los pegasos que tiraban del carruaje abrió la puerta de este dándole el casco a Cadance para ayudarle a bajar.

\- ¡Mamá! –grito Shining Shine bajando rápidamente por las escalinatas para abrazar a la alicornio rosa.

\- ¡Hijo! ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí! –dijo emocionada Cadance y correspondiendo al abrazo de su hijo - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Genial mamá, estuve conviviendo un rato con el general Flash Sentry en el Imperio de Cristal.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo está él?

-Muy bien, aunque sigue enojado por lo que paso el año pasado, pero de ahí en fuera todo normal.

-Qué bueno hijo.

-Buenas noches Cadance –saludo Estela acercándose.

-Buenas noches Estela, que bueno que también estés aquí.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que la sorpresa era solo para Shining Shine.

-No, en realidad es una sorpresa para ustedes y para el resto de los habitantes del Palacio.

-Bueno por la sonrisa y la emoción que hay en tu rostro supongo que es algo muy bueno.

-Y lo es, esperen aquí por favor –dijo Cadance dejando a ambos jóvenes para luego caminar hacia la puerta del carruaje y dando su casco dijo –ya puedes bajar.

En ese momento, Estela y Shining Shine se quedaron impresionados al ver como del carruaje descendía una joven unicornio azul y melena café portando un hermoso vestido rojo junto con una flor roja que decoraba su melena.

Estela estaba sin palabras, pues nunca había conocido una yegua tan fina y que contara con una belleza extraordinaria que sin duda alguna sería la envidia de muchas ponis del reino, además de que podría ser la más cortejada por los potros de Equestria.

Shining Shine en cambio sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, él sentía que había caído en un auténtico amor a primera vista, pues no podía dejar de observar cada paso que daba la chica.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? –se decía en su mente Shining Shine –Simplemente no puedo, su belleza me tiene hechizado y no puedo siquiera ignorarla. Pero… ¿Qué hace una yegua así en un reino como este? Es como si el destino o alguna fuerza sobrenatural la hubiera enviado solo para mí. ¡Vamos idiota! ¿Qué esperas? Salúdala.

-Estela, Shining, ella es Selene –dijo Cadance parándose frente a ambos ponis junto con la chica.

-Encantada de conocerlos –respondió la chica dándole su casco a ambos ponis.

-Estela para servirte –dijo la unicornio saludando a la chica.

-Shi-Shining Shine, miembro de la guardia real –dijo el joven unicornio arrodillándose y besando el casco de la chica quien se sonrojo con la acción del chico –es un honor tenerte aquí.

-Gracias –dijo Selene alagada.

Cadance que observaba la escena sonrió, ella era la princesa del amor y al ver a su hijo con esa actitud tan amable y caballerosa le hizo detectar que este se había enamorado de la joven.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que regresaras Cadance –dijo una voz interrumpiendo aquel momento de amor.

Los cuatro voltearon y vieron como de las escalinatas la Princesa Luna acompañada por las dos sirvientas bajaban para acercarse a ellos.

-Bu-Buenas noches… madre –dijo Estela sintiéndose incomoda con la presencia de la gobernante de la noche.

-Buenas noches hija mía –dijo Luna abrazando con su ala a la unicornio para luego darle un beso en la frente. Después volteo a ver a Selene y dijo –veo que Cadance ya te presento a nuestra nueva sirvienta.

\- ¿Nueva sirvienta? –pregunto Estela confundida.

-Sí, la mande a traer de Crinancia para que viniera a Equestria a ayudarnos con las labores del Palacio.

\- ¿Es cierto eso mamá? –pregunto confundido Shining Shine a Cadance - ¿Es una sirvienta?

-C-Claro que no –dijo Cadance enojada –creo que mi tía Luna está un poco confun…

-La única confundida aquí eres tú Cadance –dijo Luna interrumpiendo a la alicornio rosa para luego acercarse a Selene quien comenzó a retroceder asustada pues la mirada de Luna no denotaba amabilidad sino odio –Oh tranquila Selene, no te voy a comer.

-Y-Yo… Yo…

Luna alzo su casco derecho, lo coloco frente al rostro de Selene y le dijo:

–Bésalo, criada.

Selene estaba nerviosa, pues la presencia de Luna le parecía atemorizante. Por un lado, quería negarse, pero por el otro tenía miedo de que Luna le hiciera algo si no obedecía. Ella simplemente obedeció la orden y beso el casco de la princesa.

Cadance se veía visiblemente molesta, pues no podía tolerar una humillación así y mucho menos cuando durante el día le había prometido a la chica que viviría en el castillo como parte de la nobleza.

Estela en cambio solo se quedó callada y soporto la humillación que presenciaba, aunque ella reprobaba la acción de su madre pensaba que no tenía el valor de protestar, pues ella quería a su madre con todo su corazón y era incapaz de enfrentarla.

Shining Shine en cambio tenía la misma mirada de su madre, pues no toleraba ver a quién era el primer amor de su vida siendo humillada por la princesa Luna. No obstante, se mantuvo en silencio para no generar una pelea con la monarca, pues sabía que saldría perdiendo y además sería un escándalo en toda Equestria una pelea así.

Las sirvientas también estaban incomodas con aquella escena, pues nunca la princesa de la noche había actuado de esa manera y mucho menos exigido que un poni se humillase ante ella. Además de que, aunque Luna les había dicho sobre quien era realmente aquella poni, consideraban que humillarla de esa manera era algo excesivo, además de que a final de cuentas, ella no era culpable de los crímenes de sus padres.

-Muy bien –dijo Luna sonriendo satisfecha y retirando su casco –yo soy la Princesa Luna, Princesa de la Noche y Guardiana de los Sueños. Junto con la Princesa Cadance y la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre me entere de la petición de tu madre de que fueras una sirvienta para nosotras. Estas dos yeguas que ves aquí –dijo Luna señalando a las sirvientas que la acompañaban –son tus nuevas compañeras. Tienes prohibido acercarte a cualquier miembro de la clase empresarial, parlamentaria, militar y periodista que entre al Palacio. Quiero verte trabajando mañana temprano, las criadas te llevarán a tu habitación y te probarán tu uniforme.

-P-Pero Cadance dijo que íbamos a cenar juntas y…

-Número uno –interrumpió Luna a Selene –llámala Princesa Cadance o su majestad. Número dos, desayunaras, comerás y cenaras con los sirvientes de este castillo, ¿entendiste?

-S-Si su majestad –respondió Selene con miedo.

-Buena chica –dijo Luna acariciando la melena de Selene –sigue las reglas y todo estará bien. Deberías agradecer de que le abrimos las puertas a una pobre huérfana como tú, te prometo que estarás en buenos cascos –Luna volteo a ver a las dos sirvientas y les ordeno –Llévensela.

Las sirvientas obedecieron y se llevaron a Selene hacia el interior del Palacio.

Los dos guardias que habían acompañado a Cadance se acercaron cargando las dos maletas que llevaba Selene a su llegada a Equestria, pero Luna al verlos les dijo:

-No, no, no, ella debe cargar su propio equipaje. Entréguenselo de inmediato.

-Si majestad –dijeron los guardias que se acercaron rápidamente a Selene y le entregaron sus maletas.

-Perdónenos señorita –dijo el guardia que sentía pena por la chica y el inesperado destino que ahora le esperaba.

-No hay nada que perdonar –respondió Selene tranquila y sonriendo –solo cumplen con su deber –la chica abrió una de las maletas y saco un joyero hecho de madera fina que tenía incrustado varias piedras preciosas a modo de decoración. Ella lo abrió con su magia y le entrego al guardia un hermoso collar de oro con un zafiro en forma de corazón –tómelo como pago por sus servicios a mi persona.

-S-Señorita yo… no puedo aceptarlo –dijo el guardia sorprendido por la generosidad de la joven e intentando regresarle el collar a la joven.

-Tómelo por favor, usted trabaja mucho y necesita por lo menos una pequeña recompensa por sus servicios. A mí me haría muy feliz que lo aceptara.

-Está bien señorita, muchas gracias –dijo el guardia sonriendo y retrocediendo para volver al carruaje junto con su compañero.

Selene tomo las dos maletas con su magia y continúo caminando junto con ambas sirvientas mientras que los guardias, Cadance, Shining Shine y Estela quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud tan generosa y valiente de la joven que les hacía recordar a aquellas yeguas de las historias romanas que de forma heroica aceptaban gustosas el doloroso martirio que estaban a punto de sufrir en manos de los emperadores o los cónsules. Luna en cambio no sentía nada, solo sonrió burlonamente y en su mente se dijo:

-Yegua estúpida, no sabes lo que te espera. ¿Crees que fingiendo humildad y generosidad vas a engañarme? Pues no, ni esos trucos que te enseño tu madre te libraran de tu castigo.

Selene se detuvo ante la enorme puerta del Palacio Real tomo un respiro y luego continúo caminando junto con ambas sirvientas que la condujeron hacia el interior para luego cerrar la puerta y desaparecer de la vista de todos.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Bueno mis seguidores, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? No olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que estos me motivan a continuar las historias.**

 **Nuevamente les recuerdo, si son nuevos o no comprenden el fanfic y los personajes que aparecen, les recomiendo leer los fanfics** _ **El Juicio de Twilight Sparkle**_ **y** _ **La Rebelión de Twilight Sparkle**_ **para que puedan comprender la historia y el universo de la misma.**

 **Sin más que decir les recomiendo que sigan mi página de Facebook que pueden buscar como ShieldImagination97 y sin más nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	5. Capítulo 5: Una Noche Agridulce

**CAPITULO 5: "Una Noche Agridulce"**

Veinte minutos habían pasado desde la llegada de Selene al Palacio Real, en ese lapso de tiempo, Luna, Cadance, Shining Shine y Estela se dirigieron al comedor para cenar.

El silencio reinaba entre ellos, la Princesa de la Noche disfrutaba en paz sus alimentos, pero Shining Shine y Estela no hacían más que jugar con los cubiertos y mantener un rostro pensativo. Cadance por su parte se mantenía con una mirada de enojo hacia Luna y más por verla tan despreocupada y sin remordimiento después de lo que había hecho.

-Estela hija, ¿por qué no comes? –pregunto Luna a la unicornio al ver la actitud que tenía.

-No tengo apetito.

-Veo que andas muy pensativa, ¿sucede algo?

-Madre, ¿no crees que fuiste un poco cruel con la nueva sirvienta?

-No sé porque dices eso –dijo Luna sorprendida por la pregunta de su hija.

-Es que siempre he visto que tratas a los empleados del Palacio con mucho respeto y amabilidad, en cambio con ella tuviste un trato muy diferente.

-Tengo mis razones hija –respondió Luna.

-En serio, ¿Cómo cuáles? –pregunto Shining Shine jugando con el tenedor.

-Son razones personales que nunca entenderías Shining.

\- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso nos ocultas algo princesa Luna? –pregunto Shining volteando a ver a Luna enojado.

-Shining querido, tranquilízate –respondió Luna sonriendo y reaccionando de una forma muy tranquila.

\- ¡¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice?! Realmente no puedo creer que haya tratado así a una poni y aún más a la invitada de mi madre –dijo Shining señalando a Cadance –Exijo una explicación, y no quiero más justificaciones tontas.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! –grito Luna golpeando la mesa.

\- ¡Mamá tranquilízate! –grito Estela tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Pues dile a tu primo que no vuelva a faltarme el respeto –dijo Luna enojada.

-El respeto se gana vieja alicornio de mierda.

\- ¡Shining! –grito sorprendida Cadance al escuchar el lenguaje de su hijo.

\- ¡Oye tampoco le faltes el respeto a mi madre! –grito Estela enojada e iluminando su cuerno preparándose para atacar.

-Por favor… basta –murmuro Cadance nerviosa y asustada al ver a su familia peleándose.

\- ¡Pues adelante Estela! –dijo Shining atrayendo una espada que estaba en el comedor –Con gusto a tu perra madre y a ti las hare polvo.

-Por favor… -volvió a suplicar Cadance.

-Si tengo que matarte por defender a mi madre lo haré primo.

\- ¡Eso hija! ¡Enséñale a este bastardo quien manda! –grito Luna motivando a Estela.

\- ¡He dicho que basta! –grito Cadance usando una voz similar a la voz real de Canterlot de Luna.

Todos en el comedor se quedaron en silencio y voltearon a ver a Cadance sorprendidos, ya que era la primera vez que la Princesa del Amor usaba un tono de voz distinto al habitual.

-Por favor –dijo Cadance con su voz normal y tranquilizándose –no peleen ya, nuestra familia ha sufrido bastantes pérdidas para que ahora quieran destruirla aún más. Yo… yo no quiero perder a un familiar más, solo… solo… solo dejen de insultarse, convivan como la familia que somos y dejemos este tema de lado quieren.

-Ah… está bien madre –dijo Shining lanzando su espada al suelo para volverse a sentar, luego volteo a ver a Luna y le dijo –Lo siento tía Luna, perdóname. También tú Estela, lo siento.

-Está bien primo –dijo Estela también tomando asiento y tranquilizándose –también perdóname.

-Luna –dijo Cadance levantándose y viendo a la alicornio –podemos hablar en privado.

-Si Cadance, vamos a mi habitación –respondió Luna levantándose para luego voltear a ver a Shining y a Estela –ustedes terminen de cenar, pronto volveremos.

Los dos unicornios asintieron con la cabeza para luego ver como ambas princesas se alejaban dejándolos solos.

Ambas alicornios comenzaron a caminar por uno de los pasillos del Palacio Real, Cadance tomo un respiro y dijo:

-Ah… lamento que mi hijo te insultase de esa manera.

\- ¿Y crees que con un "lo siento" ya es suficiente? –pregunto Luna enojada –Aunque entiendo que tu hijo no tiene la culpa, la culpa es de esa perra de Selene que seguro le lanzo un hechizo para ponerlo en mi contra.

-Oye no la llames así, además tu acusación es absurda Luna –respondió Cadance enojada –Ella no ha hecho nada malo, sigo sin entender porque la humillaste de esa manera, como si la muerte de su madre no fuera suficiente todavía te das el lujo de obligarla a besar tu casco y exigirle obediencia absoluta. ¿Qué tienes contra ella? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente prueba de bondad el ver cómo le regalo una joya costosa a un guardia real?

-Por favor Cadance, mi hermana me contaba como su padre Black Heart le regalaba flores diariamente a ella. ¿Y sabes por qué lo hacía?

-No, no lo sé.

-Porque quería acostarse con ella –dijo Luna deteniéndose para luego continuar caminando junto con Cadance -Quizás esa infeliz le regalo la joya a ese guardia para así tenerlos a su lado y poder obligarlos a amotinarse en contra nuestra.

-Por favor eso es absurdo, yo conviví con ella todo el día y no vi una señal de maldad o ambición. Y si no la quieres en el Palacio, entonces… ¡Yo la adoptare! Y me la llevare conmigo al Imperio de Cristal.

-Ay Cadance –dijo Luna sonriendo maliciosamente –eres demasiado ingenua –en ese momento Luna ilumino su cuerno y abrió una puerta que conducía a su habitación. Ella entro junto con Cadance y de su escritorio atrajo un pergamino, lo abrió y se lo mostró a Cadance quien se quedó en shock después de leer su contenido.

-No… No, ¡No! ¡No es cierto! –grito la alicornio rosa casi llorando.

-Tenía que tomar precauciones –dijo Luna sonriendo –sabía que necesitaba un respaldo para mis actos y que mejor que… adoptarla como mi hija. Como puedes ver el documento es legal y difícilmente lo podrás anular.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? –dijo Cadance llorando.

-Cadance, la conspiración que hizo Black Heart y Trixie para mi sigue siendo imperdonable, sobre todo después de recordar todo lo que mi hermana me conto que le hicieron esos malditos. Alguien tiene que pagar Cadance, su padre pago con su muerte, es cierto, pero no su madre, y ya que Trixie está muerta, tengo que cobrarle facturas a su hija.

\- ¡Luna te lo suplico! ¡No le hagas daño! Te daré lo que quieras, pero déjala en paz.

-Esto no es asunto de cosas materiales Cadance, es asunto de justicia.

-No puedo creerlo… simplemente no puedo –dijo Cadance para luego soltarse a llorar.

-Lo siento Cadance, pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Entonces… ¡Hare lo posible por quitártela! –dijo Cadance viendo enojada a Luna.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste, luchare todos los días para quitarte la custodia.

-Intenta lo que quieras Cadance, pero dudo que exista alguien en Equestria que quiera ayudarte a salvar a la hija de un tirano como Black Heart.

-Todavía tengo fe en que existe el perdón y la bondad en este reino –dijo Cadance saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Luna sola quien levito el tintero que tenía en su escritorio y lo lanzo furiosa hacia la pared pues no podía creer que Cadance se hubiera puesto en su contra.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte del Palacio, Shining Shine salía del comedor acompañado por Estela. Ambos caminaban por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo principal que donde estaban las escaleras para acceder a las habitaciones.

-En serio perdóname por los insultos –dijo Shining Shine.

-No te preocupes, también tengo la culpa. Realmente tienes razón en que mi madre no debió ensañarse con Selene, a nombre de ella te pido una disculpa –dijo Estela.

-Es que no sabes que coraje me dio el ver esa escena tan bochornosa. Ningún poni debe ser humillado así.

-Para mí que te gusta la nueva sirvienta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! C-Claro que no –dijo Shining Shine tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-No te preocupes, bien dice tu madre que para el amor no hay clase social. Si mi tía Cadance se enamoró y se casó con un plebeyo como el capitán Shining Armor, ¿Quién dice que no puedes casarte con una sirvienta del Palacio Real?

-Ah… tienes razón, no puedo negarlo –dijo Shining Shine tomando un respiro –Realmente me gusta todo de ella, después de ver la forma en que trato a ese guardia me hace ver que es una yegua de buenos sentimientos, tal y como es la yegua de mis sueños.

\- ¿Quieres ir a verla?

\- ¡¿Qué?! P-Pero… ¿y si me rechaza?

-Shining, el amor lleva tiempo. Aunque sea debes comenzar a conocerla, así como ella debe conocerte a ti. Además, nos sirve a ambos para conocer a la nueva sirvienta, ¿o no?

-Tienes razón –dijo Shining sonriendo –vamos.

Los dos unicornios caminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta llegar al vestíbulo, de ahí continuaron derecho hasta llegar a otra puerta que comunicaba a un pasillo largo y lleno de habitaciones pequeñas que eran casi como celdas de claustro, pues solo contaban con un ropero, una pequeña ventana, una cama, un espejo (en caso de que quien la habitara fuese una yegua) y una mesita con lámpara de noche.

-Buenas noches majestades, ¿se les ofrece algo? –pregunto un unicornio con bigote negro y que andaba en pijama por el pasillo.

-No Lucas, ¿sabes dónde está Selene? –pregunto Shining Shine.

-Ah… ¿la nueva sirvienta?

-Si esa misma –respondió Estela.

-Le están probando el uniforme, su habitación es la que está al fondo, si quieren pueden esperar afuera.

-Gracias Lucas, que tengas buena noche –dijo Shining.

-Igualmente ustedes –respondió el unicornio quien se fue a su habitación ubicada al otro lado del pasillo.

Ambos caminaron hasta la última habitación que tenía grabada en la puerta el número 20, ahí se sentaron en un pequeño banco de madera que se encontraba en el pasillo a esperar.

* * *

Del otro lado de la puerta, dentro de la habitación, Strawberry Cream se encontraba ayudándole a Selene a probarse el uniforme. La chica se mantenía serena y tranquila mientras la sirvienta le arreglaba la melena y le colocaba el sombrero que debía usar para trabajar.

El uniforme estaba compuesto por un vestido negro modelo crinancés, delantal blanco y un lazo color blanco con chorreras llamada katyusha, así como medias negras para las patas traseras y zapatos del mismo color.

\- ¿Te aprietan las medias? –pregunto Strawberry.

-No –respondió Selene tranquila –las medias están bien.

\- ¿Te aprieta el uniforme?

-No, de hecho, es muy cómodo.

\- ¿Y los zapatos?

-A la medida.

La sirvienta sonrió, pues, aunque sabía que dicha yegua era la hija del difunto rey Black Heart, le parecía increíble que la chica se sintiera tan a gusta y al parecer feliz de su nueva posición dentro del Palacio Real.

Strawberry seguía sin comprender como una poni que fue nombrada princesa cuando nació ahora era una sirvienta más. Incluso ella imaginaba a Selene como una chica egocéntrica, ambiciosa, egoísta y de mal corazón tal y como se lo había dicho la princesa Luna unas horas antes de que la joven llegará, pero después de convivir unos minutos con ella se quedó sin palabras al ver que Selene no era como Luna se los había pintado a ella y al resto de los sirvientes del Palacio.

Strawberry se quedó viendo a Selene mientras que está también se veía al espejo de la habitación.

-No me veo tan mal –dijo Selene sonriendo –solo tengo que ponerme un clavel rojo mañana aquí en mi melena y quedaré perfecta.

-No te preocupes por ello, mañana temprano te lo traeré personalmente del jardín.

\- ¿En serio? Gracias Strawberry.

-No hay de que Selene, de todos modos, ya eres parte de nosotros y estamos muy contentos con tu llegada –dijo Strawberry sonriendo con ternura para luego voltear a ver al espejo y decirle a la chica -Te ves muy hermosa. En fin, que tal si acomodamos tu ropa casual –dijo la criada mientras abría las maletas de viaje de la yegua.

-No tienes por qué molestarte, yo puedo hacerlo.

-No es ninguna molestia, además debes estar cansada.

Strawberry volteo a ver el interior de las maletas y quedó maravillada al ver dentro de las maletas vestidos que en Equestria solo poseería una poni de alta sociedad. También quedó impresionada por el joyero que traía la chica, el cual estaba lleno de aretes hechos de oro y piedras preciosas, así como varios collares, resaltando especialmente dos: uno de perlas y otro de oro con diamantes incrustados.

Además, había también una cajita decorada con piedras preciosas y un cuaderno con broche que tenía grabado en la portada la palabra " **Mi Diario** ".

-Vaya –dijo la sirvienta, luego volteando a ver a Selene le dijo –yo… nunca había conocido a una criada con cosas así.

-Será mejor guardar eso en el ropero, no quiero que se dañen.

-Está bien –dijo Strawberry que con su magia comenzó a acomodar los vestidos en el ropero.

-Strawberry.

\- ¿Si?

-Puedes poner aquella cajita y mi diario en la mesita junto a la lámpara.

-Claro –respondió la poni que amablemente coloco la cajita en el lugar que Selene quería –Bueno, quieres quitarte el uniforme para que vayamos a cenar.

-No Strawberry, prefiero llevarlo puesto para empezar a acostumbrarme.

-Está bien, que tal si… –dijo Strawberry quien dejo de hablar cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con Estela y Shining Shine –m-majestades, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno yo…

-Queríamos conocer a la nueva integrante Strawberry –dijo Estela interrumpiendo a Shining Shine – ¿podemos estar un rato con ella?

-Bueno es que… yo…

-Déjalos pasar Strawberry –dijo Selene sonriendo y que estaba de espaldas viéndose al espejo –en un momento iré a la cocina a cenar contigo, además, una charla con mis nuevos amos no me haría mal.

-Está bien Selene –respondió la sirvienta quien dejo entrar a ambos unicornios para luego irse de ahí cerrando la puerta.

-Ejem… Buenas noches Selene –dijo Shining Shine sin saber que decir.

-Buenas noches mi señor Shining Shine –respondió Selene con sumisión y humildad volteando a ver a ambos ponis –Buenas noches mi señora Estela, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

-No necesitamos nada –respondió Estela -solo queríamos hablar contigo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento muy bien ama Estela –respondió Selene -feliz de que ya tengo un lugar donde vivir y sobretodo un empleo.

\- ¿En serio? Pero… mi madre te trato mal, ¿acaso no te dolieron sus palabras?

-No ama Estela, si su madre quiere que sea sirvienta, hare su voluntad. Me dolió en un principio, pero sé que si estoy aquí es porque mi madre así lo quiso. A partir de mañana mis cascos están a disposición de su madre, de la princesa Cadance y de ustedes.

-N-No, tú no puedes aceptar una vida así –dijo Shining Shine –cuando te vi hace unos momentos… vi una yegua inteligente y de buen corazón que no puede tener un trabajo como sirvienta.

-Amo Shining Shine, entiendo que usted sienta pena por mí, pero le aseguro que estaré muy bien. En lo personal, nunca me ha importado mi condición social, si el destino quiere que sea una sirvienta, lo aceptare con gusto. Para mí es un honor servirle a la Familia Real del Reino Unido de Equestria.

Shining Shine y Estela estaban impresionados por las palabras sinceras de la chica, incluso Estela tenía algunas lágrimas en su rostro, pues no podía soportar aquella escena tan conmovedora.

-Bueno, por lo menos… podremos visitarte, ¿verdad? –pregunto Estela limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ustedes –dijo Selene quien se levantó y dijo –ahora me tengo que retirar a cenar, pero los veré nuevamente mañana a primera hora. Buenas noches.

Selene se retiró de la habitación dejando a ambos ponis solos en la habitación, estos salieron igualmente y vieron como Selene se retiraba tranquilamente hacia la puerta para irse a la cocina a cenar.

-Ah… realmente es casi una santa por aceptar un destino así –dijo Estela.

-Ahora yo la amo más que nunca –dijo Shining Shine colocándose al lado de Estela.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Bueno mis seguidores, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? No olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que estos me motivan a continuar las historias.**

 **Nuevamente les recuerdo, si son nuevos o no comprenden el fanfic y los personajes que aparecen, les recomiendo leer los fanfics** _ **El Juicio de Twilight Sparkle**_ **y** _ **La Rebelión de Twilight Sparkle**_ **para que puedan comprender la historia y el universo de la misma.**

 **Sin más que decir les recomiendo que sigan mi página de Facebook que pueden buscar como ShieldImagination97 y sin más nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	6. Capítulo 6: El Martirio de Selene

**CAPITULO 6: "El Martirio de Selene y la Huida de Luna"**

La noche reinaba en el ambiente, por uno de los pasillos del Palacio Real, Cadance caminaba tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia uno de los balcones ubicados en una de las torres del castillo. Ya estando ahí ilumino su cuerno e hizo descender a la luna para luego levantar el sol anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día para Equestria y todo el mundo.

En el interior de su habitación, Selene se colocaba el uniforme y se peinaba preparándose para su primer día en el castillo, la joven tarareaba una canción mientras se vestía.

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió y al voltear vio que era Strawberry Cream, la cual aún vestía su ropa de dormir.

-Buenos días Strawberry –saludo la joven sonriendo.

-Buenos días Selene –contesto la sirvienta bostezando - ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Veo que te levantaste demasiado temprano.

-La Princesa Luna me quería trabajando a primera hora, solo estoy cumpliendo con sus indicaciones.

-Ah… realmente a veces me gustaría tener esa actitud tan positiva como la tuya. Incluso después de lo que paso ayer me sorprende que sigas fiel a la princesa que te trato mal.

-No puedo fallarle a la yegua que me abrió las puertas Strawberry, para mi es importante serle útil a la familia real.

\- ¿En serio no tienes miedo?

\- ¿Por qué debería tenerlo?

-Bueno, es que… solo ponte a pensar –dijo Strawberry preocupada –si ella te obligo a besar su casco, ¿Qué no te hará después? ¿Qué tal si llega a lastimarte? ¿O incluso si llega a matarte?

-Tengo confianza y fe en que ella pronto cambiara su actitud hacia mí –dijo Selene tranquila y cerrando los ojos –Yo sé por qué me odia y no la culpo, y sé que tu también lo sabes Strawberry.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto confundida la sirvienta.

-Antes de venir a Equestria, mi madre en su lecho de muerte, me lo confeso todo.

 **Flashback.**

Era de noche, en el interior de una habitación oscura, Trixie se encontraba acostada en su cama esperando la muerte tranquilamente. A su lado se encontraba Selene quien no dejaba de llorar al ver como la vida de su madre se apagaba poco a poco.

-No llores hija mía… todo estará bien.

\- ¡No quiero perderte! ¡No quiero quedarme sola! ¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas!

-Lo siento hija, pero… no podemos hacer nada…

-Pero… ¿Quién va a cuidar de mí? Arthur está muy viejo para hacerse cargo de mí, papá está muerto y no tengo a ningún familiar más… ¡Por favor! ¡Quédate conmigo!

-Selene –dijo Trixie tomando el casco de su hija –tengo algo que confesarte, sé que me odiaras por lo que te diré… pero es necesario que lo sepas, porque envié una carta y tienes que ser fuerte… para enfrentarte a lo que te espera.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Hija, todo lo que… te dije sobre tu padre es una mentira…

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto Selene quedando en shock por las palabras de su madre - ¿Cómo que es una mentira?

-En… realidad… tú padre fue un militar despiadado… incluso era cruel con sus prisioneros, su cargo de procurador… no lo obtuvo por sus virtudes… sino porque traiciono a varios de sus compañeros para alcanzarlo… é-él… y yo… conspiramos contra la princesa Celestia… aprisionamos a su estudiante Twilight Sparkle… y… montamos un show mediático para usurpar el trono…

\- ¿P-Por qué hicieron todas esas cosas horribles? S-Simplemente no puedo creerlo –dijo Selene llorando y con su corazón hecho pedazos al saber que toda aquella maravillosa historia de su padre había sido una mentira - ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad?

-Porque no quería que te avergonzaras de tu padre y de mí… s-sé que hice mal… sé que les arruine la vida a varios ponis… pero… cuando naciste tú… tu padre cambio al igual que yo… cuando llegaste a este mundo empezamos a interesarnos más en ti que en nosotros. La rebelión que mato a tu padre fue consecuencia de nuestros malos actos Selene… pero tú padre quería que vivieras feliz… quería que sobrevivieras y pudieras formar una vida nueva. Por eso… hace poco le pedí a Arthur a que enviara una carta a Equestria… para pedirle a las princesas y a la Primera Ministra que te adopten y te hagan parte de su familia… tú no tienes por qué cargar con nuestras culpas, tú eres inocente… y tú corazón… está lleno de amor y bondad… ¿P-Puedes p-perdonarme hija?

-Claro madre –respondió Selene asintiendo y arrodillándose ante Trixie –t-te doy gracias por decirme la verdad.

-Es preferible… q-que lo sepas de mis labios… antes de que te lo digan otros… Te quiero hija…

-Y yo a ti… mamá –respondió Selene para besar el casco de su madre con un beso.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Por eso sé que la princesa Luna no me quiere –dijo Selene mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –pero quiero demostrarle que yo no soy como mi padre y como mi madre, quiero que vea que yo jamás la lastimaría ni le haría daño. Sé que me hará cosas horribles, pero las enfrentare con valor.

Strawberry también comenzó a llorar pues no podía creer que Selene estuviera consciente de su origen y que Trixie le hubiera dicho la verdad. Pero lo que más le dolía era ver como esa joven ex princesa estaba segura de soportar los dolorosos castigos de la princesa Luna, su valor sin duda hubiera dejado al más valiente caballero totalmente impresionado, pues solamente alguien con un corazón tan noble, limpio y bondadoso soportaría los insultos, humillaciones y castigos por parte de su verdugo.

-En fin, tengo que retirarme, iré al jardín por el clavel rojo para mi melena y luego iré a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a la princesa Luna –dijo Selene levantándose para luego caminar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto Strawberry confundida –pero ella nunca dijo que hicieras eso.

-Me lo dijo en mis sueños antes de despertar –dijo Selene tranquilamente –adiós Strawberry, te veo en la cocina para desayunar.

Selene se alejó dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo para retirarse a la cocina y cumplir las órdenes de Luna. Strawberry también salió de la habitación y observo como Selene se retiraba lentamente para salir por la puerta desapareciendo de su vista.

-Princesa Celestia –murmuro Strawberry mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla –por favor… protéjala y haga entrar en razón a su hermana.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior de la embajada de Crinancia, Cadance se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio del embajador Fablet. De repente la puerta de la oficina se abrió, ella volteo y vio como el viejo unicornio entraba levitando una taza de café para luego sentarse frente a ella.

- _Bonjour majesté_ –saludo Fablet amablemente - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-El día de ayer mi tía Luna vino a adoptar a una yegua de su país.

-Oh si, Selene, la hija del ex rey Black Heart y la ex reina Trixie Lulamoon.

\- ¿Usted sabe quién es? –pregunto sorprendida Cadance.

-Así es _madeimoselle,_ la propia joven está consciente de su origen y conoce la verdadera historia de su padre y de su madre. Ella sabe que… sus padres no fueron unos buenos ponis que digamos.

\- ¿En serio? Ella me dijo otra cosa, me dijo que su madre le conto que su padre fue un gran rey y… muchas cosas positivas sobre él.

-Probablemente no le dijo la verdad para no preocuparla majestad, pero la _fille_ está consciente de sus orígenes.

-Bueno, el punto es que…

-Es que… ¿Qué?

-No creo que mi tía Luna este calificada para tener bajo su custodia y protección a Selene, ella aún tiene mucho rencor en su corazón y honestamente dudo que sus intenciones con esa pobre chica sean buenas.

-Me extraña eso viniendo de usted _majesté_ , el día de ayer yo vi a la princesa Luna mental y emocionalmente estable.

-Probablemente estaba fingiendo señor embajador, pero le suplico que por favor haga lo posible por alejar a Selene de ella, y que me la dé a mí.

-Ah… lamento decirle que los tramites toman su tiempo y no son tan fáciles _Princesse Cadance_. Además, se necesita de pruebas sobre la acusación de que su tía no es apta para seguir teniéndola en adopción. Hasta que no tenga esas pruebas, yo no puedo hacer nada. _Je suis désolé madeimoselle._

Cadance se levantó de su asiento y dijo:

-Conseguiré las pruebas embajador, juré que haría lo posible por quitarle a mi tía a Selene, y pienso hacerlo cueste lo que cueste.

-Pues no me queda más que desearle suerte, y nuevamente le reitero, que lamento no poder ayudarla en su caso.

-No se preocupe embajador Fablet, usted solo sigue las leyes de su país. Que tenga buen día.

-Igualmente –respondió Fablet mientras Cadance salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

* * *

En el Palacio Real, Selene caminaba por uno de los pasillos levitando una charola de plata que contenía el desayuno de la Princesa Luna. Ella camino hasta estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de la princesa que era vigilada por dos guardias nocturnos.

-Buenos días caballeros –saludo Selene a los guardias –vengo a entregar el desayuno a su majestad.

-Adelante –respondió uno de ellos de manera fría y abriéndole la puerta a la chica.

Selene entró y escucho como la puerta era cerrada detrás de ella. Camino lentamente hasta llegar a una cama en forma de luna menguante y en donde la princesa Luna la esperaba impaciente.

-Eres rápida –dijo Luna volteando a ver el reloj –llegaste justo a tiempo, por poco y hubieras recibido un castigo por impuntual.

-Lo sé majestad –respondió Selene colocando la charola al lado de la cama de Luna para destaparlo y mostrar un desayuno caliente que estaba compuesto por hot cakes con mermelada y mantequilla junto con té caliente - ¿Descanso bien?

-Realmente eres estúpida –dijo Luna burlándose de Selene - ¿Crees que una yegua que vigila los sueños de sus súbditos descansa en las noches? Aunque no me sorprende tu poca inteligencia, si tu madre era una maga de circo sin estudios es obvio que tú eres igual a ella.

-Ah… lo que usted diga majestad –respondió Selene tomando un respiro y soportando los insultos de Luna que por dentro le dolían.

\- ¿No te duele que te diga todo eso?

-No majestad, yo sé que mis padres hicieron mal y que la lastimaron –dijo Selene tranquila y sirviendo el té en una taza –por ello aceptare sus insultos.

-Hacerte la mártir no te va a servir de nada –dijo Luna sonriendo al ver que la chica estaba consciente sobre su origen y sobre la verdadera historia de sus padres –pero se ve que sabes que tu padre era un maldito cerdo y tu madre una puta barata que se vendió por poder y dinero. No me sorprendería que siguieras ese camino como ellos, pero dime: ¿Qué te hace diferente a tus padres?

-Yo sé que mis padres no fueron buenos, pero yo aprendí a perdonar a quienes mataron a mi padre, así como también estoy agradecida con usted por aceptarme a pesar de su odio contra mi familia y contra mí. Y… -en ese momento unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Selene –sé… q-qué, aunque sus insultos y palabras son dolorosas… y-yo… debo aceptarlas… p-porque esa es su voluntad.

Luna al ver esta escena solo sonrió de felicidad al ver a aquella pobre criatura destrozada y llorando en el suelo, para ella era un espectáculo divino y que le alegraba la mañana. Ella no sentía lastima por la pobre, pues para ella era una enemiga más que debía ser eliminada. La princesa volteo a ver hacia el suelo y vio que las lágrimas de Selene mojaban la alfombra, su felicidad aumento, pues una horrible idea se le vino a la mente.

La alicornio se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su closet, lo abrió y dentro de este, entre montones de vestidos y ropa, saco un cofre que al abrirlo contenía unas cadenas y un látigo.

La princesa los levito y sin avisarle a Selene coloco las cadenas en sus patas traseras, la chica al sentir el frío del metal dejo de llorar y volteo hacia atrás dándose cuenta de la acción de Luna.

-M-Majestad… ¿Qué hace?

-Mojaste mi alfombra con tus lagrimas sucia bastarda, mereces un castigo. ¡Desnúdate! ¡Ahora!

Selene nuevamente comenzó a llorar, pero obedeció a Luna quitándose el uniforme para quedar totalmente desnuda, lo único que traía puesto eran las medias negras y los zapatos.

Luna levito el resto de las cadenas para amarrar sus patas delanteras y la levanto haciendo que quedara parada en dos patas. Después hizo aparecer con su magia dos postes de madera que coloco en el suelo y amarro las cadenas en estos para mantener a su víctima totalmente inmovilizada.

La princesa de la noche atrajo el látigo y dijo:

-Ojalá que estés preparada para esto, porque por mojar mi alfombra serán veinticinco latigazos.

-A-Adelante –dijo Selene llorando y apretando los dientes esperando el primer golpe.

-De nada te va a servir haciéndote la valiente –dijo Luna que sin avisar dio el primer golpe mientras Selene se esforzaba en no gritar y soportar los golpes que la monarca le propinaba.

Afuera de la habitación los guardias nocturnos escuchaban los latigazos que propiciaba Luna a su sirvienta, ambos estaban nerviosos y se esforzaban en soportar los quejidos provenientes de la habitación pues ambos sentían lastima por la pobre chica que era castigada por una patética excusa.

* * *

En otra parte del Palacio, Cadance regresaba de su visita con el embajador. Al llegar fue recibido por Strawberry Cream quien la esperaba.

-Buenos días majestad.

-Buenos días Strawberry –saludo Cadance - ¿Mi hijo ya se levantó?

-Todavía no.

\- ¿Y Estela?

-Está durmiendo todavía.

\- ¿Y Selene?

-Fue a atender a la princesa Luna muy temprano majestad y honestamente ya tardo, solo tenía que servir el desayuno. De hecho, ya tiene tiempo y ya debió haber bajado a desayunar con… ¿sucede algo majestad? –pregunto Strawberry al ver como la expresión de Cadance cambio a una de preocupación.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No! –grito Cadance asustada y corriendo hacia la habitación de Luna.

\- ¡Majestad! ¡Espere! –grito Strawberry corriendo detrás de ella.

Cadance corrió lo más rápido que podía, cruzo los pasillos y con su magia abría cualquier puerta que se pusiera al frente, finalmente llego a las puertas de la habitación de Luna. Ahí pudo ver como los guardias tenían los ojos cerrados y se esforzaban en no llorar o demostrar preocupación, mientras los quejidos de Selene y el sonido de los golpes se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

\- ¡Déjenme pasar! –ordeno Cadance a los guardias.

-A-Adelante… Pero... ¡pare esta locura! –suplico uno de los guardias llorando y dejando pasar a Cadance que al entrar observo una escena tan horrible que la dejo sin habla.

Selene se encontraba desmayada en el suelo con el lomo lleno de sangre, su uniforme estaba también cubierto de sangre, así como las paredes, el suelo y la cama de Luna.

A su lado Luna se encontraba todavía golpeándola con aquel látigo mientras gritaba llorando:

\- ¡Deja de fingir maldita zorra! ¡Esto es por mi hermana! ¡Por Twilight! ¡Por todos los ponis inocentes que masacro tu familia! ¡Muere infeliz! ¡Muere! ¡Muérete de una maldita vez! ¡Me das asco! ¡Maldita puta!

\- ¡Luna basta! ¡Déjala! –dijo Cadance deteniendo el látigo haciendo que Luna volteara y reaccionara.

Cadance se acercó a Selene quien estaba en el suelo, ella la tomo entre sus cascos y le dijo llorando:

-Selene… por favor… háblame…

-Ya… no me… pegue… por favor… p-perdóneme… -respondió Selene llorando y abriendo un poco los ojos.

Strawberry Cream que había seguido a Cadance llego también a la habitación acompañada por algunos criados que al verla la siguieron, todos estaban en shock al ver ese espectáculo tan horrible y vergonzoso.

Luna permanecía quieta y sin sentir emoción alguna, sin embargo, cuando volteo a ver a los criados pudo ver en ellos un rostro que denotaba miedo.

-P-Por favor queridos sirvientes –dijo Luna tratando de arreglar la situación y acercándose a aquel grupo de ponis –e-ella es la hija del usurpador Black Heart… ustedes saben que…

\- ¡No te nos acerques! –grito asustada Strawberry retrocediendo y temblando ante la presencia de Luna - ¡Asesina!

\- ¿Q-Qué? P-Por favor no digas eso Strawberry –suplico Luna a punto de llorar, pues le dolían aquellas palabras. Luego volteo a ver a Lucas y le dijo –Señor Lucas, usted no pensara…

\- ¿Cómo pudo majestad? ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a una pobre criatura inocente?! –pregunto indignado el sirviente y llorando.

-Pero…

En ese momento Luna dejo de hablar cuando vio como de entre el grupo salían su hija Estela y su sobrino Shining Shine quienes al ver la escena quedaron estupefactos y sin palabras.

-Mamá… tú… Dime que no lo hiciste.

-Estela yo…

\- ¡Dime que no lo hiciste! –grito Estela llorando.

-S-Selene… no… -murmuro Shining Shine quien corrió hacia donde estaba Cadance sosteniendo el cuerpo de la chica. Al llegar se acercó y le dijo llorando –p-por favor… despierta…

-Pero… ¿Por qué sienten tanta lastima por ella? –pregunto Luna enojada y sintiéndose indignada por el trato que recibía –Esta unicornio es la hija del usurpador Black Heart y de la traidora Trixie Lulamoon. Deberían estar agradecidos conmigo por salvarlos de ella y de sus planes para apoderarse de Equestria. No deberían recriminarme nada, deberían… deberían celebrar esto y…

\- ¡Ya cállate! –grito Cadance dejando el cuerpo de Selene en el suelo y acercándose a Luna para darle una bofetada a Luna.

-C-Cadance… t-tú… me acabas de…

\- ¡Si! Y sería hasta capaz de desterrarte a la luna si quisiera, lo que hiciste no tiene nombre Luna… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? No llevaba ni un día y tú… ¡casi la matas a golpes! Tu hermana estaría avergonzada de ti y de lo que hiciste. No sabes cuánto odio ser tu sobrina.

-P-Por favor Cadance… ¡No digas eso! –suplico Luna llorando –Yo… solo busco lo mejor para ti y para nuestra familia.

\- ¿Y eso implica casi matar a una inocente? –pregunto Estela enojada –Yo apoyo a mi tía Cadance, lo que hiciste fue una monstruosidad, tú… no eres mi madre, no podría ser hija de un monstruo como tú… ¡Te odio!

-Hija… no digas eso –dijo Luna sintiendo como su corazón se destrozaba en pedazos por las palabras de su hija.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Déjenme pasar! –grito una voz femenina.

Luna volteo y vio como los sirvientes dejaban pasar a Fleur De Verre quien estaba acompañada por dos guardias reales, esta al ver la escena no soporto en poner una mirada de enojo e indignación.

\- ¿Quién hizo esto? –pregunto De Verre.

-Fue la princesa Luna Primera Ministra –dijo uno de los guardias nocturnos que vigilaban la puerta –ella… ella lo hizo.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionar a tu princesa? –pregunto Luna al guardia.

-Yo no puedo servirle a una asesina, no puedo –respondió el guardia.

Luna comenzó a retroceder al ver como los sirvientes, De Verre y los cuatro guardias avanzaban hacia ella. La princesa de la noche nerviosa corrió hacia el balcón de su habitación y salió volando rápidamente.

\- ¿La perseguimos Primera Ministra? –pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Déjenla, huyendo solo demuestra su culpabilidad y su cobardía para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos –respondió De Verre –además, creo que estar afuera le permitirá pensar mejor las cosas. Por ahora, solo llame al hospital, quiero a los doctores inmediatamente.

\- ¡Si señora! –dijo el guardia que salió corriendo para cumplir las órdenes.

Los sirvientes, Cadance, Estela y Fleur De Verre rodearon a Shining Shine quien sostenía a Selene, la cual respiraba con dificultad y solo murmuro:

-Lo… siento…

-No te preocupes Selene –dijo Cadance sonriendo maternalmente y llorando –ya estas a salvo.

Selene solo sonrió y finalmente cerro los ojos desmayándose nuevamente.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Bueno mis seguidores, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? No olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que estos me motivan a continuar las historias.**

 **Nuevamente les recuerdo, si son nuevos o no comprenden el fanfic y los personajes que aparecen, les recomiendo leer los fanfics** _ **El Juicio de Twilight Sparkle**_ **y** _ **La Rebelión de Twilight Sparkle**_ **para que puedan comprender la historia y el universo de la misma.**

 **Sin más que decir les recomiendo que sigan mi página de Facebook que pueden buscar como ShieldImagination97 y sin más nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	7. Capítulo 7:El Pacto de Luna y la Sierva

**CAPITULO 7: "El Pacto de Luna y la Sierva del Reino"**

La oscuridad reinaba en el ambiente, el sonido de gotas de agua y del viento eran lo único que podía lograr escucharse.

En el interior de una celda se encontraba encadenada, amordazada y con una venda en los ojos una alicornio azul.

Su melena era normal como el de cualquier poni, el brillo y movimiento que poseía antes se había perdido, sus alas estaban cortadas y su cuerno cercenado.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas, sus partes íntimas mostraban signos de haber sido abusada sexualmente y de sus ojos salían apenas unas cuantas lagrimas que mojaban la venda.

\- ¿Por qué? –se preguntaba ella misma - ¿Por qué paso esto?

De repente el sonido de la puerta la hizo volver en sí, ella escucho como los pasos de un poni se acercaban a ella lentamente.

El poni le quito la venda con su magia y la alicornio pudo ver que aquel poni era un guardia real que solo la observaba con enojo y desprecio.

-Pobre yegua estúpida –dijo el guardia burlonamente –si tan solo hubieras sido más enérgica y discreta esto no estaría pasando. Pero no, decidiste huir y ahora todo el reino esta nuevamente como antes, los campesinos explotados, el absolutismo reestablecido y los extranjeros apoderándose nuevamente de nuestros recursos.

-P-Por favor… -suplico la alicornio llorando –le pido que me libere… dígales… ¡Dígales que no me maten!

-No puedo hacer eso señora –respondió el guardia negando con la cabeza –usted misma lo sabe. Me duele tener que hacerle esto, pero ella es la nueva princesa de la noche y gobernante del reino, y yo no puedo desobedecerla.

-Por lo menos… intente, yo ya no puedo soportar más este dolor.

-Aunque lo intentase señora, ella ya es la gobernante absoluta, si ella lo desease podría mandarme a matar solo por ayudarla. Perdóneme señora, pero no puedo hacer nada más.

El guardia volteo hacia atrás y asintiendo con la cabeza dio la señal a dos guardias para que entraran dentro de la celda. Inmediatamente ambos se acercaron a la alicornio y comenzaron a quitarle las cadenas, luego le pusieron un vestido blanco y unos grilletes en sus patas, finalmente le colocaron una cadena alrededor del cuello y la tomaron con su magia.

-Que Celestia perdone tu cobardía prostituta de la luna –dijo el guardia que había hablado con la alicornio unos minutos antes para después volver a colocarle la venda en los ojos.

El guardia tomo la cadena y tirando de ella guio a la alicornio para llevarla afuera de la celda.

Los pasos que daba la poni eran lentos, esta temblaba de miedo y no dejaba de detenerse tratando de evitar su terrible destino, poco a poco fue escuchando el sonoro grito de una muchedumbre furiosa.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que el griterío se hiciera más fuerte. Ella ya no tenía ninguna duda, ya no estaba en su celda, sino que había salido al exterior, incluso podía sentir la brisa del viento y el calor del sol.

\- ¡Avanza! –grito un guardia golpeándola y haciéndola caer en el suelo mientras los sonidos de varias risas comenzaban a escucharse.

La alicornio se reincorporo nuevamente y avanzo lentamente mientras escuchaba como los gritos e insultos volvían a dominar el ambiente.

\- ¡Ya estarás contenta maldita! ¡Ahora nos gobierna nuevamente una usurpadora! –grito un pegaso.

\- ¡¿Por qué no hizo nada?! ¡Maldita seas Princesa Luna! ¡Ahora mis hijos morirán de hambre gracias a ti! –grito una poni de tierra.

\- ¡Usted solo huyo como una cobarde y dejo al reino desprotegido! ¡Su hermana estaría avergonzada de su cobardía! –grito un unicornio.

\- ¡¿No que la princesa de la noche era invencible?! ¡Puras mentiras! –grito una pegaso.

La alicornio siguió caminando de manera lenta hasta que finalmente el guardia se detuvo. Ahí le quitaron la venda a Luna y le mostraron una escena que dejo a aquella pobre alicornio sin habla: Las cabezas de su sobrina Cadance y de su hija Estela yacían encerradas en jaulas y colgando de un poste de luz.

-Hija… no… -murmuro la alicornio llorando.

El guardia que la guiaba se quedó indiferente ante el sufrimiento de la ex princesa que inmediatamente fue empujada haciéndola caer nuevamente en el suelo para luego recibir insultos por parte de la muchedumbre.

Luna volvió a levantarse y el guardia tiro de la cadena para que volviera a caminar.

La ex princesa camino unos metros más solo para ver como en la Plaza Principal de Canterlot se encontraba un patíbulo y sobre este una afilada guillotina manchada de sangre.

Los guardias la ayudaron a subir y ya arriba la amarraron en la báscula para luego acostarla y colocarla en el cepo.

La alicornio levanto la vista y vio como en el balcón una unicornio azul con corona plateada sonreía burlonamente.

-T-Tú –pregunto la alicornio cambiando su semblante a uno de enojo - ¡Eres una maldita Selene!

\- ¡EJEJEJEJEJEJE! Pobre Luna –rio la unicornio - realmente creíste que yo iba a ser fácil de vencer, creíste que tu "inteligencia" iba a detenerme. Finalmente he logrado recuperar el trono de mis padres, ahora Equestria me pertenece. Es una pena que la tonta de tu sobrina y la ilusa de tu hija no hayan sido capaces de darse cuenta de mi engaño. Realmente debiste verlas compadeciéndose de mí mientras que tú eras vista como un monstruo.

\- ¡No hables así de ellas! ¡El único monstruo aquí eres tú yegua infeliz!

-Ay Luna, tus insultos no te ayudaran a escapar de la muerte que te espera. No eres más que una pobre cobarde que huyo dejándome el trono de una manera fácil.

\- ¡Basta!

-Tú hermana tenía más valor que tú, es una vergüenza que seas su hermana.

\- ¡Detente!

-Ahora tu reino es mío y nadie podrá arrebatármelo

-He dicho… ¡Que te calles! –grito la alicornio mientras el sonido de una palanca se escuchaba indicando que la cuchilla estaba a punto de bajar para acabar con su vida.

* * *

\- ¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡Ahhhh! –grito Luna asustada a la vez que una lagrima resbalaba por sus ojos cerrados.

Fue entonces cuando los abrió encontrándose tendida sobre una cama y tapada con una cobija. Luna volteo hacia varios lados y se percató que se encontraba dentro de una cabaña con finos muebles y con la chimenea encendida.

\- ¿D-Dónde estoy? –se preguntó la alicornio en su mente pues no lograba reconocer el lugar –s-solo recuerdo que volé lejos de Canterlot y que… cerré los ojos. ¿Acaso estoy secuestrada?

De repente el sonido de una botella cayendo la hizo voltear rápidamente hacia una de las puertas que comunicaba a una habitación del que salía un exquisito aroma a comida. Ella se levantó de la cama y se acercó con cautela para entrar a la habitación.

Ahí vio a un unicornio negro y crines blancas que cocinaba unos huevos y calentaba un poco de leche en una vieja estufa de carbón.

Luna se acercó un poco al extraño poni que sin voltear a verla la saludo diciendo:

-Buenas noches majestad, veo que ha despertado de su sueño, que ha decir verdad fue bastante largo.

-No agarre usted mucha confianza –dijo Luna sintiéndose ofendida por las palabras del extraño –pero quiero saber, ¿Quién es usted?

-Oh mil disculpas por no presentarme majestad –dijo el unicornio volteando a ver a la alicornio –mi nombre es Punizione, Fabrizio Punizione para servirle.

-Mucho gusto –dijo Luna correspondiendo al saludo –Señor Punizione, quiere explicarme, ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Bueno –dijo Punizione quien comenzó a servir los huevos en dos platos y la leche en dos tazas –me encontraba haciendo mi paseo dominical por Foal Mountain, hasta que la encontré tirada en el suelo y malherida. La lleve en mi lomo hasta mi cabaña para curarla de sus heridas y finalmente ir a comprar algo para que usted pudiese cenar.

-No se tuvo que molestar tanto –dijo Luna sintiendo más confianza hacia el extraño –no sé cómo puedo pagárselo.

-No necesita pagarlo con nada majestad, yo en lo personal soy su más grande admirador –dijo el unicornio quien coloco la mesa con su magia.

\- ¿En serio? –pregunto Luna sorprendida.

-Oh si, debo admitir que la historia de usted y de su hermana me parece fascinante. Nunca en la historia de Equestria han existido dos gobernantes tan valientes y fuertes como ustedes. Pero bueno, dígame, ¿Qué hace una yegua de tan alta categoría por estos rumbos? –pregunto Punizione sentándose en la mesa para luego hacer una seña con su casco invitando a Luna a sentarse.

-Ah… sucedió algo terrible en el Palacio –respondió Luna sentándose en la mesa y poniendo un semblante triste –mi propia familia me llamo asesina, y todo… todo por culpa de una maldita sirvienta que solo llegó a Equestria para quedarse con mi trono.

\- ¿Una sirvienta? –pregunto Punizione sorprendido - ¿Y por qué no la mando a arrestar?

-Porque todos en mi familia están de su lado, mi sobrina, mi sobrino, mi hija e incluso la Primera Ministra esta con ella. El día de hoy intente acabar con ella, pero toda la servidumbre se puso en mi contra e hicieron que huyera del Palacio.

-Oh… que terrible historia –dijo Punizione sintiendo pena por la alicornio para luego sonreír malévolamente diciendo - ¿Y cómo se llamaba la sirvienta?

-Se llama Selene, es la hija del rey Black Heart y la reina Trixie Lulamoon. La infeliz de su madre pidió que la adoptáramos, yo me opuse porque sé que es un peligro para el reino y mi familia. Ahora con lo que paso me doy cuenta que no me equivoque, esa desgraciada puso en mi contra a todos en el Palacio Real... incluso soñé que ella tomaba mi trono y nos volvía nuevamente un estado absolutista. Lo peor era que… que… ¡Ejecutaba a mi sobrina Cadance y a mi hija Estela! –grito Luna llorando recordando su pesadilla –Y yo… yo era la siguiente en morir.

Luna se soltó a llorar frente a la mirada de Punizione quien ocultaba su felicidad al escuchar el nombre de la sirvienta disimulando serenidad y comprensión.

El unicornio se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia un librero del cual tomo una caja de pañuelos junto con una vieja foto. Luego camino hacia Luna y le entrego los pañuelos a la princesa de la noche.

-Seque sus lágrimas majestad –dijo el unicornio dándole los pañuelos.

-G-Gracias, es usted muy amable –dijo Luna tomando un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas y sonarse la nariz.

-No es la única con rencores y miedos majestad –dijo Punizione sonriendo y sobando a Luna en su lomo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? –pregunto Luna confundida por las palabras del unicornio.

\- ¿Sabe por qué me vine a vivir a la montaña?

Luna negó con la cabeza y quedo sorprendida cuando el unicornio le dio la foto en la cual estaba retratado él junto con una pareja de unicornios y una potranca.

Punizione en cambio camino hacia la estufa y mientras movía el carbón del interior de esta comenzó su relato:

-Todo ocurrió hace años cuando las cosas estaban tensas, esos dos ponis que ve ahí son mis padres, Nicoletta y Lorenzo Punizione, la potranca era mi hermana Mariella. Éramos una familia dedicada al estudio de la magia, teníamos un negocio en Canterlot donde vendíamos pociones, libros, artículos mágicos, etc. Pero un día, la desgracia toco a nuestra puerta…

 **Flashback.**

\- ¡Abranos la puerta! ¡Por favor! –gritaba una poni de cristal golpeando la puerta del negocio de la familia de Punizione mientras detrás de ella se escuchaba el sonido de varios cascos marchando y se podían ver a varios guardias reales golpeando y asesinando a varios ponis de cristal.

Dentro del negocio, la familia de Punizione se encontraba escondida detrás del mostrador. Su padre Lorenzo levitaba una vieja espada, mientras que él, su madre Nicoletta y su hermana Mariella se abrazaban el uno al otro.

\- ¡Querido! ¡Creo que deberíamos abrirle la puerta! -dijo Nicoletta a su esposo sintiendo compasión por la poni que estaba pidiendo ayuda afuera del negocio.

\- ¡No Nicoletta! ¡Acaso no lo entiendes! ¡Son revoltosos! Si les abrimos la puerta, los guardias nos mataran a todos –dijo Lorenzo molesto debido a que desde hace varios minutos muchos ponis habían ido a pedir ayuda y todos habían muerto frente al negocio.

-Pero papá –decía un joven Fabrizio –quizás si solo le ayudamos a uno, podemos…

\- ¡No Fabrizio! ¡No hay que arriesgarnos!

\- ¡Pero papi! –dijo la pequeña Mariella - ¡Tú siempre has dicho que debemos socorrer al desamparado! Esos ponis no han hecho nada malo, deberíamos ayudarlos.

\- ¡Entiendo tu preocupación Mariella! Pero… no podemos hacer nada, es la guardia real, ¡el ejército entiendes! Si les abrimos podrían matarnos a nosotros.

\- Pues… si tu no quieres ayudarlos… ¡Yo sí! –grito Mariella abandonando el mostrador y corriendo hacia la puerta

\- ¡Mariella! ¡Espera! –grito el padre tratando de detener a la potranca que abrió la puerta del negocio.

La poni de cristal al ver la puerta abierta se abalanzo hacia Mariella y abrazándola le dijo entre lágrimas.

-Gracias… Gracias por ayudarme… Gra…

De repente el sonido de un fuerte estallido se escuchó interrumpiendo a la poni de cristal y dejando en silencio el lugar.

Fabrizio volteo y vio como frente a sus ojos su pequeña hermana se quedaba paralizada al igual que la yegua que la abrazaba.

Mariella agacho su mirada hacia el pecho de la poni y observo como este comenzaba a sangrar. Después volteo a ver su pecho y se dio cuenta que igualmente estaba sangrando. Luego levanto la mirada hacia el frente y vio a un guardia unicornio que le apuntaba con un arma extraña desde el otro lado de la calle.

La pequeña cayó muerta en el suelo al igual que la poni de cristal, ambos quedaron rodeados por un inmerso charco de sangre.

\- ¡Mariella! –grito Fabrizio corriendo hacia la pequeña solo para ser detenido por su padre.

\- ¡Fabrizio! –dijo el padre viendo a su hijo - ¡Tienes que huir de aquí!

-Pero… papá…

-Nada de peros hijo, tú eres lo único que nos queda. Tienes que salir antes de que…

De repente ambos voltearon y vieron como un guardia unicornio entraba al negocio levitando una ballesta y apuntando les decía:

\- ¡Arriba los cascos en el nombre de la…!

El guardia no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que el padre le lanzo la espada hacia su pecho matándolo al instante.

\- ¡Huye hijo! ¡Huye!

\- ¡No papá! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo!

\- ¡Hijo! ¡Tienes que huir! –dijo Nicoletta a su hijo –Como dijo tu padre… eres lo único que nos queda. Hagas lo que hagas no voltees ni te detengas, solo huye.

-Pero… mamá…

-Hijo, tú debes vivir… solo corre… corre lo más que puedas… Te quiero hijo mío –dijo la madre llorando para luego darle un beso a su hijo en la frente.

En ese momento uno de los cristales del negocio fue destruido por una piedra, Fabrizio volteo y vio como varios guardias reales se acercaban armados.

\- ¡Huye hijo! ¡Nosotros te daremos tiempo! –grito el padre que comenzó a iluminar su cuerno preparándose para atacar.

Fabrizio comenzó a retroceder y con lágrimas en los ojos corrió hacia la puerta trasera del negocio dejando solos a su madre y padres quienes comenzaron a enfrentarse a los guardias.

En un principio los padres de Punizione obtuvieron una ligera ventaja ante los guardias, pero poco a poco estos fueron hiriéndolos gracias a que los guardias pegaso dispararon sus ballestas desde los cielos.

Primero cayo Lorenzo y al final Nicoletta quedo malherida cuando una flecha impacto en su estómago, ella cayo en el suelo aun respirando.

Dos guardias armados con espadas se acercaron a ella y le dijeron:

-Hola traidora, ya sabes que les pasa a quienes ayudan a los traidores, ¿verdad?

-Si… pero estoy lista –dijo Nicoletta cerrando los ojos esperando su final.

Ambos guardias comenzaron a apuñalarla con sus espadas hasta que finalmente la degollaron para quitarle así la vida.

Mientras tanto Fabrizio siguió corriendo por varias calles, la ciudad era un caos, todos los ponis de cristal corrían de un lado a otros buscando donde esconderse.

Finalmente llego al puente que cruzaba la cascada de Canterlot, luego volteo hacia atrás y vio como un grupo de guardias pegaso se acercaba hacia él.

Los pegasos descendieron y le dijeron:

-Se acabó niño, entrégate.

Punizione comenzó a retroceder asustado, volteo hacía varias partes buscando una salida.

Él tomó un respiro y sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia la cascada cayendo en el vacío y desapareciendo de la vista de sus perseguidores.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Esos infelices me arrebataron a mi familia –dijo Punizione mientras observaba como el fuego consumía el carbón –tiempo después me dijeron que quien persuadió a Cash Box de dar la orden para hacer esa masacre fue ese infeliz hijo de perra de Black Heart –el unicornio cerro la tapa de la estufa y nuevamente se sentó en la mesa -Pero si algo puedo decirle majestad, es que yo no me quede con los cascos cruzados. Me vine a la montaña para vivir lejos de Canterlot y de la civilización cuando salió la noticia de que Twilight Sparkle había muerto en el incendio de las mazmorras. Yo continúe ejerciendo la labor de mis padres ayudando a los campesinos y peones que trabajaban en las haciendas cercanas a la montaña, hasta que un día llegaron dos guardias reales a pedirme ayuda, al parecer a la maldita esposa de Black Heart se le había complicado el embarazo, y pues… yo tenía una pócima que lo arreglaba. Obviamente los ayude porque me amenazaron con matarme, pero tres días después de que nació la tal princesa Selene, yo la robe durante la noche y pretendía arrojarla a la cascada para que se ahogara y así ver sufrir a esos infelices, pero un maldito sirviente de mierda me delato y acabe en la Penitenciaria Perseus. Cuando Black Heart cayó, su hermana nos dio un indulto a los que habíamos sido encerrados por órdenes de ese perro, y por ello a usted y a ella les tengo una gran estima.

-Lamento lo de su familia señor Punizione –dijo Luna sintiendo compasión por el poni –realmente no puedo creer que Black Heart fuese capaz de hacer algo tan monstruoso.

-No se preocupe majestad, ahora estoy más agradecido con usted.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso?

-Dígame majestad –dijo Punizione volviendo a beber su taza de leche - ¿no le gustaría deshacerse de esa usurpadora? Yo al igual que usted estoy consciente de que esa… "sirvienta" no es más que un peligro para nuestro reino y para el legado que Twilight y los demás héroes de la rebelión dejaron.

\- ¿Qué está proponiéndome señor Punizione? –pregunto Luna interesada en las palabras de Punizione.

-Dice usted que su familia la odia, pero conociendo a la princesa Cadance estoy seguro que la perdonaran por lo que hizo. Usted puede ir esta noche a Canterlot, pídale perdón a Cadance para que pueda regresar al Palacio Real, yo la ayudare a deshacerse de esa maldita perra de Selene. Nos comunicaremos con cartas donde le mandare diversos métodos mágicos para deshacernos de ella, y usted me informara si tuvieron éxito o no. Intentaremos matarla cada semana hasta que su corazón deje de latir. Cuando ella ya no esté más en este mundo, nuestro reino estará a salvo de ella. ¿Qué dice?

Luna no sabía que decir, por un lado, se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho en la mañana, pero por el otro lado la idea de tener a un aliado que le ayudara a deshacerse de Selene le parecía una oferta tentadora. Además, aquella pesadilla que tuvo le hacía pensar que era un sueño profético, por lo que para evitarlo tendría que deshacerse de Selene lo antes posible.

-Acepto señor Punizione –dijo Luna tomando su taza de leche para brindar –salud.

-Salud majestad, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá –dijo Punizione sonriendo malévolamente.

* * *

Las horas fueron pasando, el reloj marcaba las 12 de la noche, en el interior de una de las habitaciones del Palacio Real, Selene se encontraba dormida en una cama y con varios aparatos médicos alrededor. A su lado se encontraba sentada Cadance quien no dejaba de llorar al ver a la pobre unicornio en ese estado, al igual que Shining Shine y Estela.

Los tres se sentían culpables por lo que había pasado, durante toda la mañana no dejaron sola ni un minuto a Selene, incluso Cadance no hizo sus actividades cotidianas por estar con la hija de Black Heart, lo mismo Estela y Shining Shine quienes estuvieron resguardando la habitación, pues temían que Luna enviara a alguien para asesinar a Selene y con ello terminar el trabajo.

-Es mi culpa –murmuro Cadance llorando –debí protegerla desde antes que llegara. Soy una tonta al creer que Luna no le haría nada.

-No te flageles mamá, hiciste lo que pudiste –dijo Shining Shine consolando a su madre abrazándola -Además, también nosotros tenemos parte de la culpa, debimos ser más enérgicos con mi tía Luna cuando comenzó a tratarla mal.

-Shining tiene razón tía Cadance –dijo Estela apoyando las palabras de su primo -debimos intervenir cuando pudimos. Tú no tienes la culpa de todo, la culpa fue de mi madre por haber planeado algo tan vil. Realmente no sé si pueda perdonarla después de esto.

-Pero algo que aun no entiendo mamá es… ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que era la hija de Black Heart? –pregunto Shining Shine con inquietud.

-Bueno –dijo Cadance limpiándose las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos –es que temía que no lo tomaran bien. Escucharlos todas las mañanas hablar bien de los héroes de la rebelión y menospreciar a los usurpadores me hizo sentir un poco de miedo de que si se enterasen quien era ella podrían cometer una locura como Luna. Yo… temía que por sus ideologías y por su odio a Black Heart ustedes pudieran lastimarla o a maltratarla.

-Entiendo –dijo Estela –realmente debo admitir que odio a Black Heart tía Cadance, pero desde que conocí a Selene ayer me doy cuenta que… quizás el hecho de que seas hija de un poni despreciable no significa que seas igual a él. Incluso ver a mi madre queriendo matarla me hizo ver que no todos somos perfectos, y que además puede haber maldad incluso dentro de aquellos que lo ocultan con una falsa mascara.

-Me alegro que pienses así, estoy orgullosa de ti Estela –dijo Cadance abrazando a la unicornio.

\- ¿Y realmente vas a adoptarla? –pregunto Shining Shine a su madre.

-Claro, yo si pienso tratarla como una hija para mí. Realmente no puedo esperar a decírselo, estoy segura que la noticia la alegrara.

\- ¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! –grito un guardia real entrando a la habitación.

\- ¡Shhh! –silencio Cadance al guardia - ¿Si?

-Yo… bueno… no sé…

-Hable con claridad soldado –dijo Shining Shine - ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que…

El guardia fue interrumpido cuando el sonido de unos cascos que se acercaban a la habitación comenzaron a escucharse, todos voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron como desde la oscuridad del pasillo aparecía la princesa Luna llevando un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón.

\- ¿Tú? ¡No es un paso más! ¡Asesina! –grito Shining Shine sacando una pistola y apuntándole a Luna.

\- ¡Shining tranquilízate! –pidió Cadance deteniendo a su hijo.

\- ¡Atrás madre! –dijo Estela iluminando su cuerno y adoptando una postura de ataque - ¡No permitiré que le hagas más daño!

-No te preocupes Estela –dijo Cadance interponiéndose frente a ambos unicornios –yo arreglare esto.

Cadance comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Luna y ya frente a ella le dijo enojada:

-Eres una cínica Luna, a pesar de lo que hiciste decidiste regresar. ¿Qué pretendías hacer ahora? ¿Envenenarla con chocolates? O pensabas que estaba sola y que podrías aprovechar su incapacidad de defenderse solo para matarla.

-Cadance –dijo Luna tomando un respiro –yo… solo… lo… -en ese momento unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Luna quien grito - ¡Lo siento! S-Sé que hice mal, estoy consciente de que soy un monstruo, durante todo el día anduve reflexionando y en todos lados… en todas partes solo veía las imágenes de la monstruosidad que hice… S-Sé que no tengo tú perdón… ni el de mis súbditos… ni el de mi hija… ¡Ni el de nadie! Pero… si… v-van… a matarme… a… castigarme… o… a enviarme a la luna otra vez… por lo menos dejen que me vaya tranquila sabiendo que por lo menos ella me perdono… p-por favor… solo pido eso… ¡solo eso!

Luna cayo de rodillas ante Cadance llorando, la alicornio rosa no pudo resistir ver aquella escena que se le hacía enternecedora, incluso Shining y Estela estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud de la princesa hacia Selene.

-Luna –dijo Cadance dándole su casco a la alicornio –levántate.

La alicornio se puso de pie y Cadance atrajo un pañuelo para limpiar las lágrimas a Luna. Terminada esta acción Cadance abrazo a Luna y llorando le dijo:

-L-Lamento… haber sido demasiado dura contigo, pero… es que realmente lo que hiciste fue una barbarie.

-Lo sé –dijo Luna llorando –por ello… por ello quiero enmendar mis errores… por favor… perdóname… me deje llevar por el rencor y el odio… soy una vergüenza como princesa. Pero… quizás tienes razón… lo mejor será irme para siempre.

\- ¡No! –grito Estela llorando y abrazando a su madre –También lamento haber sido cruel y dura contigo, incluso… me alegra que nuevamente estés con nosotros y que te hayas arrepentido… por favor… no te vayas mamá… ¡No quiero quedarme sola! Solo… solo quiero que volvamos a ser una familia feliz y unida… solo eso.

Luna se quedó tan sorprendida por las palabras de su hija que no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Ella correspondió al abrazo y le dijo a su hija:

-Nunca estarás sola hija… nunca más. P-Prometo que cambiare, te lo prometo.

Luna le dio un beso a su hija en la frente, luego volteo a ver a Shining Shine quien solo mantenía una actitud de desconfianza y veía con enojo a la alicornio.

-No vas a decirme nada… sobrino –dijo Luna viendo al unicornio y acercándose a él.

-Yo no me trago tan fácilmente los gestos de bondad y arrepentimiento… y por eso… ¡Te vas a morir! –dijo Shining Shine enojado y apuntándole nuevamente a Luna con su pistola.

\- ¡Shining basta! ¡Ella esta arrepentida! –grito Cadance enojada por la actitud que tomaba su hijo.

\- ¡¿Qué no lo ves madre?! ¡Solo está fingiendo! Ella planea algo, casi pierdo al amor de mi vida por su culpa, no dejare que lo haga de nuevo.

-Mi tía Cadance tiene razón Shining, debemos darle una nueva oportunidad a mi madre –dijo Estela poniéndose frente a Shining Shine –y si vas a matarla, entonces… mátame a mí también.

-S-Shining –murmuro una voz femenina con un tono débil.

El unicornio se quedó paralizado después de escuchar aquella voz, él volteo lentamente hacia atrás y vio que era Selene, la cual había despertado después de varias horas de permanecer sedada.

-Selene, ¿estás bien? –dijo Shining acercándose a la cama.

-S-Si, ¿q-qué paso?

-Los doctores llegaron a tiempo para salvarte, te dieron sangre y te curaron tus heridas. Pero… esa desgraciada regreso queriendo terminar el trabajo –dijo el unicornio volteando a ver enojado a Luna y señalándola.

-N-No… te preocupes –dijo Selene sonriendo –deja que se acerque.

-Espera, ¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto Shining confundido al escuchar la petición de la joven.

-Déjala acercarse a mí.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Pero… ella casi te mata y…

-Lo sé, pero… todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, si mis padres no pudieron tenerla, no quiero que otra poni pase por lo mismo.

-Ah… está bien –dijo Shining quien se alejó de la cama y dejo que Luna se acercara a Selene.

-B-Buenas noches… majestad –dijo Selene tratando de levantarse de la cama para saludarla.

-No, no, no, no –dijo Luna deteniendo a la chica –no tienes por qué hacer eso, además creo que no soy digna para que me trates así después de lo que te hice –en ese momento Luna se arrodillo ante la chica, beso el casco de Selene y le dijo entre lágrimas – ¿p-podrías… perdonarme? S-Sé que fui demasiado cruel contigo… pero… si voy a ser desterrada o castigada… por lo menos… por lo menos dame tu perdón para que pueda irme en paz.

-Majestad, no hay nada que perdonar –respondió Selene con una sonrisa angelical que dejo impresionada a Luna –usted solamente quería proteger a su reino pensando que yo quería quitárselo, pero le aseguro que yo no quiero ser parte de la realeza y tampoco quiero su trono. Incluso en cuanto me recupere volveré a ser parte de la servidumbre.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamo sorprendida Cadance -Pero Selene…

-Lo sé Cadance, sé que te gustaría hacerme parte de la realeza y que viviera a tu lado como parte de tu familia. Pero yo no vine aquí para ser servida por súbditos sino para servir a los demás y enmendar los errores de mi familia. Yo… solo quiero ser una poni más de este castillo, una sierva del reino.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Bueno mis seguidores, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? No olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que estos me motivan a continuar las historias.**

 **Nuevamente les recuerdo, si son nuevos o no comprenden el fanfic y los personajes que aparecen, les recomiendo leer los fanfics** _ **El Juicio de Twilight Sparkle**_ **y** _ **La Rebelión de Twilight Sparkle**_ **para que puedan comprender la historia y el universo de la misma.**

 **Sin más que decir les recomiendo que sigan mi página de Facebook que pueden buscar como ShieldImagination97 y sin más nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	8. Capítulo 8: El Noble Corazón de Selene

**CAPITULO 8: "El Noble Corazón de Selene"**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en el Palacio Real y las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Selene logro recuperarse de sus heridas, cosa que sorprendió a los doctores debido a que su cuerpo estaba limpio y sin cicatrices. Ella regreso a su puesto como sirvienta del Palacio Real solo que ahora se le asignaron las tareas más sencillas como sacudir los libreros y labores de cocina.

Aunque Selene dijo que no tenía problema en hacer tareas pesadas, la Princesa Luna insistió en que aceptase esas nuevas tareas, cosa que alegro a Cadance quien pensaba que Luna estaba realmente cambiando en cuanto a su relación con Selene.

Estela por su parte continuo con sus labores en la Guardia Real, pero durante los descansos aprovechaba para estar con Selene e invitarla a pasar el tiempo en los jardines. La hija de la Princesa Luna no paraba de hacerle preguntas a la joven sobre su madre, su padre o su vida en París.

Shining Shine también siguió con sus labores en la milicia, pero al igual que Estela, él aprovechaba los recesos para buscar a la chica y convivir con ella. Sin embargo, siempre procuraba no revelar sus sentimientos a Selene, pues consideraba que aún no era el momento para comenzar una relación y más después de lo que había pasado.

Cadance en cambio velaba por el bienestar de la joven e incluso la invitaba a pasear de vez en cuando por varios lugares de Canterlot, aunque para no levantar sospechas procuraba presentarla a los miembros de la corte, el gobierno y la sociedad en general como una sirvienta personal.

Pero a pesar de toda está convivencia armónica, la Princesa Luna era la única que no se acercaba a Selene o convivía con ella y solamente se limitaba a tratarla con respeto cuando le llevaba el desayuno. Incluso aunque Cadance y Estela insistían en que las acompañara, Luna siempre se negaba y argumentaba que su distanciamiento de la chica era debido a que quería hacer una especie de penitencia. Ambas yeguas le creyeron y no volvieron a decir nada, pero Shining Shine era el único que no confiaba en ella, incluso siempre que Luna aparecía en los jardines, Shining llevaba a Selene al interior del Palacio Real, pues él presentía que la alicornio no traía buenas intenciones.

Sin embargo, ningún miembro del Palacio Real sospechaba que la Princesa de la Noche había hecho un oscuro trato la noche que regreso a su castillo. Luna esperaba con paciencia que llegara el fin de semana, pues quería ver lo que su aliado Punizione era capaz de hacer para acabar con Selene, la cual en sus pesadillas era dibujada casi como si fuera un demonio que debía ser exterminado.

El domingo había llegado, la oscuridad aun reinaba en el ambiente. Dentro de una cabaña en Foal Mountain se encontraba un unicornio negro con crines blancas que agregaba varias sustancias dentro de un caldero. Cada sustancia que agregaba hacía que luces de diversos colores salieran del interior del caldero.

-Un poco de esto –decía el unicornio agregando un frasco con liquido rojo que al entrar en contacto con la sustancia lanzaba un extraño vapor color morado - ¡EJEJEJEJEJEJE! ¡Realmente eres un genio Punizione! Has creado… –dijo el unicornio levitando un frasco para llenarlo con la extraña sustancia –…el veneno perfecto para asesinar a esa infeliz.

En ese momento Punizione volvió a iluminar su cuerno y atrajo hacia él un pastel rosado adornado con fresas que se encontraba en una mesa cercana a él, el unicornio lo olio y sonriendo satisfecho dijo:

-Ah… que aroma tan más delicioso, ninguna yegua puede resistirse a un pastel como este –Punizione coloco el pastel nuevamente sobre la mesa y luego comenzó a agregar la sustancia sobre aquel postre el cuál al entrar en contacto con el pastel comenzó a desaparecer dándole al pastel una apariencia normal. De repente un extraño vapor salió del pastel y en el aire se dibujó la imagen de un cráneo de poni que poco a poco desapareció - ¡EJEJEJAJAJAJAJA! El postre está listo, solo basta con que esa bastarda coma una sola rebanada y en tan solo una hora ella caera muerta en el suelo. Um… pero le falta algo –dijo Punizione pensativo para luego decir –Oh… claro, la etiqueta –el unicornio atrajo un pequeño papel y escribiendo dijo –De… tu admirador… secreto, ¡EJEJEJEJAJAJAJA! Ahora si no te escaparas de tu destino… Selene.

El unicornio comenzó a reír malévolamente mientras envolvía el pastel dentro de una caja de regalo y colocaba el mensaje encima del mismo para luego salir de la cabaña con rumbo desconocido.

* * *

Las horas fueron pasando, el sol comenzó a salir en el horizonte mientras que, desde un balcón, Cadance iluminaba su cuerno concentrándose en elevar al astro rey. Dentro de su habitación, Selene se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que el reloj que tenía en su habitación comenzó a sonar haciendo que ella diera un bostezo y posteriormente se levantara para apagar la alarma. Después camino hacia el ropero, saco su uniforme y empezó a vestirse. Por último, comenzó a peinarse mientras cantaba con voz hermosa una canción que decía así:

Seré tu faro sobre el agua.

Mi amor por ti siempre arderá.

Yo sé que vas muy triste

solo por la vida.

No des rienda suelta a tu penar.

Seré tu faro sobre el agua

mientras la calma vuelve al mar.

Mi alma está contigo,

deja que te guíe.

Pronto tú verás el sol brillar.

Selene continúo cantando mientras que, al otro lado de su puerta, Strawberry Cream caminaba por el pasillo y se acercaba para despertarla. Pero en cuanto ella escucho el canto angelical de la chica solo se limitó a abrir lentamente la puerta para ver a través de una pequeña abertura lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación. Ahí la unicornio observo que Selene se colocaba en sus orejas unos aretes de plata en forma de luna menguante mientras continuaba cantando:

La oscuridad te tiene preso.

En la tormenta temes naufragar.

Seré la luz de tu esperanza

Dulce realidad,

la felicidad.

Selene después de colocarse los aretes, atrajo con su magia un estuche con maquillaje y viéndose al espejo comenzó a delinear sus ojos mientras su canto continuaba escuchándose haciendo que otros sirvientes del Palacio Real que dormían se despertaran solo para salir de sus habitaciones y escuchar más de cerca la dulce voz de Selene:

Seré tu faro sobre el agua.

La luz que siempre brillará.

Puedes contar conmigo,

yo estaré contigo,

No tendrás nunca soledad.

Te juro que jamás,

jamás te dejaré,

jamás te dejaré,

jamás te dejaré.

Selene al terminar de delinearse se miró al espejo sonriendo para luego percatarse de la presencia de Strawberry Cream quien la observaba junto con los demás sirvientes desde el marco de la puerta. Todos estaban sorprendidos, especialmente los potros que sentían que su corazón latía fuertemente al grado de que muchos se imaginaban así mismos con Selene y formando una familia propia.

-Cantas muy hermoso –dijo Strawberry acercándose a Selene.

-Gracias –respondió Selene sonriendo –Es una canción que me enseño mi madre, ella decía que se lo cantaba a mi padre todas las noches antes de dormir.

-Pues es una canción hermosa, incluso podrías llegar a ser una gran cantante si te lo propusieras.

-No gracias –dijo Selene mientras tendía su cama con ayuda de su magia sin importarle que todos los sirvientes la vieran haciendo sus actividades cotidianas -A veces pienso que la fama no es lo mío. Yo soy feliz así y no quiero lujos, dinero o poder.

-Señorita Selene –dijo un sirviente entrando a la habitación.

\- ¿Si?

-Debo decirle que su canto es como el de los mismos ángeles.

-Gracias por sus amables palabras –respondió la chica alagada para luego voltear a ver a Strawberry y decirle -voy por un clavel al jardín, te veo en la cocina Strawberry.

-Claro, cuídate –dijo Strawberry viendo como la joven se retiraba mientras que los sirvientes y sirvientas le abrían el paso para dejarla salir.

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro del despacho de Primer Ministro, Fleur De Verre se encontraba en una reunión acompañada por varios miembros de su gabinete. Todos tenían un rostro de preocupación mientras observaban algunos papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio. De Verre en cambio estaba sentada en su silla mientras leía un periódico cuyo encabezado decía: **"Guardias Negras vuelven a atacar"**.

-Um… Primera Ministra –dijo un unicornio vestido con traje negro y de bigote café - ¿No cree que está exagerando este asunto?

Fleur De Verre bajo el periódico lentamente mostrando una mirada de enojo, luego aventó el periódico en el escritorio y pregunto:

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaron de esto?

-Señora Primera Ministra usted debe entender que…

-Señor Cavalier –interrumpió De Verre enojada a un pegaso blanco con traje café -creo que fui muy clara la última vez que hablé con usted. Le dije que no quería incidentes como estos en el reino y que, si llegaban a aparecer, usted, los gobernadores y demás miembros del gabinete tendrían la responsabilidad de notificármelo.

-Si señora, pero…

-Pero ¿qué? No quiero excusas Cavalier, usted como Ministro del Trabajo sabe que este problema lo venimos arrastrando desde que empezó mi administración, si no es que desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-Pues si me permite una opinión personal –interrumpió un poni de tierra color café –el incidente se dio en el Imperio de Cristal y por ende era responsabilidad de la gobernadora Sapphire Joy de avisarnos sobre lo sucedido. Creo que la mejor manera de enfrentar a los medios y organizaciones campesinas por lo sucedido es simplemente hacer responsable a la gobernadora.

\- ¿Y solo con responsabilizarla se va a acabar el problema? No señor Marking, necesitamos una solución para que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Además, suponiendo que ella es la culpable, ¿Qué le impidió avisarnos de lo sucedido?

-Pues… no lo sé –respondió otro ministro buscando una excusa -tal vez lo olvido o ya estaba dormida.

-No diga tonterías Ministro Coldwell –dijo De Verre aún más molesta por la respuesta tan simplona del poni –ni el alcalde más idiota del mundo sería capaz de meter la pata de esa manera. A menos que… -en ese momento la Primera Ministra se quedó pensando unos segundos para luego voltear a ver el periódico y ver un artículo de opinión que tenía como título: **"En Defensa de los Uniformes Dorados"** con la foto de un pegaso que De Verre conocía muy bien -…ya sé quién tiene la culpa de todo esto, debí suponerlo desde un principio –De Verre tomo el teléfono que estaba en su escritorio y comenzó a marcar un numero en este.

Algunos segundos pasaron para que la llamada fuera respondida, finalmente la llamada conecto y una voz femenina respondió:

-Buenos días.

\- ¿Sapphire Joy? Soy la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre –contesto la poni de cristal.

\- ¡Amiga! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablar! –respondió alegre la voz femenina - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida en el Palacio Real? ¿Cómo están las princesas?

-Déjate de estupideces que no estoy muy contenta contigo –dijo De Verre enojada por la actitud que tenía Sapphire Joy –Solo te llamo para que me contestes: ¿Por qué la Policía Estatal no defendió a esos campesinos?

-Bueno… yo…

\- ¿No se supone que eres la gobernadora del Imperio de Cristal? ¿Por qué no actuaste?

-Um… amiga, yo… te aseguro que no volverá a pasar. De hecho, ya le di ordenes al Procurador Estatal para que inicie una investigación. Incluso ya tengo los resultados aquí en mi escritorio y… todo apunta a que fue enfrentamiento entre dos grupos de campesinos.

\- ¡EJEJEJE! ¿No me digas? Por favor Sapphire no soy tonta, cuando fue el ataque hubo muchos testigos y todos concuerdan en que fueron Guardias Negras, y tú más que nadie sabe para quién trabajan esos hijos de puta.

-Ah… no sé para qué te miento –respondió Sapphire Joy a través del teléfono –pero… ¿Qué quieres que haga? Sabes muy bien que las Guardias Negras trabajan para los empresarios petroleros y gaseros que tienen influencias en los gobiernos extranjeros, especialmente en Griffonstone y Sungland.

\- ¿Y por qué no aplicas la ley? Creo que les deje muy en claro a esos empresarios que no quería más violencia contra los campesinos y demás ponis que no quieren vender sus terrenos. O será acaso que tú tienes intereses personales y estás permitiendo a los petroleros hacer lo que quieran a cambio de dinero.

-N-No… es que yo… yo…

\- ¿Sapphire? ¿Sapphire estás ahí?

-Buenos días Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre –respondió una voz masculina.

-Flash –murmuro enojada De Verre al reconocer la voz – ¡Pásame a la gobernadora!

-Lo siento, pero me temo que la gobernadora debe atender otros asuntos más importantes. En fin, llegue a su oficina y escuche que le andabas reclamando por los muertitos de anoche. Tú no te preocupes, ya he dado órdenes para que les den cien reales para los gastos funerarios, más quinientos reales para que la noticia no salga a la luz y que los periódicos den vuelta a la página.

-Flash –dijo De Verre más molesta –Lo que hiciste está en contra de los principios que guiaron nuestra rebelión.

-No exageres Fleur, yo solo estoy protegiendo el legado de la Capitana Twilight Sparkle que está amenazada por grupos extranjeros que intentan apoderarse del país.

-Pero si lo vas a proteger hazlo con base a la ley y no en cosas inmorales. Además, lo que paso es grave y podría llegar a tener consecuencias que podrían más allá del plano local.

\- ¿Graves? Por favor, esos campesinos eran parte de grupos que conspiraban contra el reino. Acaso no viste la propaganda que pegaron durante su "Marcha por la Paz", puros símbolos extranjeros, socialistas, sin relación con Equestria o con nuestra rebelión.

-Flash yo te aprecio como amigo, pero debes entender que esto que paso no es para tomárselo a la ligera. Muy pronto van a estallar diversas huelgas y todo por lo que paso anoche. Además, tú sabes muy bien que estos conflictos sociales que hay con los petroleros son de muchos años atrás y esto podría llevar a un conflicto violento.

-Pues que estallen entonces –respondió Flash enojado a través del teléfono -si quieres puedo reunir a un grupo armado para darles con todo a esos revoltosos que desafían al gobierno surgido de la rebelión.

-No Flash, no quiero violencia –regaño Fleur De Verre -Recuerda lo que paso hace tres años cuando en la Colonia Condes aquí en Canterlot los Camisas Azules del ex canciller Neighsay atacaron a balazos a los changelings que habitaban en una colmena cercana. Hubo agitación y lo que menos quiero ahora es fabricar mártires sociales.

-Pues como quieras De Verre, solo espero que no vayas a darle tú consentimiento a esos rojillos y que te obliguen a hacer una tontería. Recuerda lo que te dije después de mi renuncia como Ministro de Agricultura: Si haces algo contra el legado de Twilight, yo mismo te aplastare como a una mosca. ¿Entendido?

-Si Flash –respondió Fleur tomando un respiro para tranquilizarse.

-Bueno, pues ojalá arregles pronto este pleito. Yo tengo que retirarme a mi casa, sigue trabajando Primera Ministra de trapo –dijo Flash colgando el teléfono.

Fleur colgó el teléfono en cuanto la comunicación se perdió, se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos y volteo a ver a su gabinete que tenía un rostro de impresión debido a que era la primera vez que escuchaban una discusión entre la Primera Ministra y el General Flash Sentry. La Primera Ministra se sentó en su escritorio y le ordeno a su gabinete diciéndoles –Por favor, necesito un momento a solas.

-Primera Ministra, no quiere que…

-Señor Cavalier, yo los mandare a llamar en cuanto tenga un plan. Por favor, salgan y déjenme tranquila.

Los miembros del gabinete salieron del despacho dejando a Fleur sola quien solo se sentó en su silla para tallarse los ojos y viendo hacia el techo murmuro en voz baja:

Ah… Princesa Celestia, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?

-Primera Ministra –interrumpió una voz femenina abriendo la puerta del despacho - ¿se siente bien?

-Oh Selene –dijo De Verre al voltear y ver a la chica que levitaba una bandeja con su desayuno -Buenos días.

-Le traigo su desayuno –dijo la chica colocando la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

-Muchas gracias –dijo De Verre abriendo la tapa del desayuno descubriendo un plato de huevos con un cupcake y una taza de café –Ah… justo lo que me agrada desayunar todas las mañanas –dijo la Primera Ministra tratando de sonreír para luego poner una mirada de preocupación que llamo la atención de Selene.

\- ¿Le sucede algo?

-Por favor siéntate –ordeno De Verre a Selene quien obedeció sentándose frente al escritorio. Después la Primera Ministra le entrego el periódico a la chica para que lo leyera diciéndole –Esto paso anoche.

\- ¿Guardias negras? ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto confundida Selene al leer el encabezado del periódico.

-Son grupos de pistoleros que se dedican a matar o asustar a los campesinos y propietarios que se niegan a venderle sus terrenos a las empresas petroleras y gaseras –dijo Fleur mientras empezaba a comer su desayuno -El último ataque fue hace cinco meses, hubo protestas en aquella ocasión por lo que se acordó con los empresarios a que esos grupos debían ser desaparecidos para garantizar la paz. Ahora de manera inesperada se suscita otro ataque y honestamente ya no sé qué hacer Selene.

-Pues, podría multarlos o arrestarlos por no cumplir con el acuerdo.

-Ah… ojalá fuera tan fácil, pero… no puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué Fleur?

-Por los empresarios, como dije esos ponis armados trabajan para ellos y si me atrevo a enfrentarlos, los petroleros y gaseros pueden traer represalias contra Equestria, y más porque tienen influencia en los gobiernos de sus países. Además de que rompería los Tratados de Kellogg que la ex Primera Ministra Twilight Sparkle firmo con Griffonstone.

\- ¿Qué son los Tratados de Kellogg? –pregunto Selene confundida.

-Es una serie de acuerdos que firmo Twilight Sparkle después de la Rebelión Equestriana, consistía en que nosotros debíamos pagar los daños que sufrieron los empresarios y ciudadanos de Griffonstone gracias a la guerra. De hecho, la Ex Primera Ministra Starlight Glimmer intento romperlos y darles fin, pero Griffonstone nos amenazó y desde entonces estamos atados de cascos cuando de este tipo de asuntos se trata.

-Bueno… sé que no debo inmiscuirme en asuntos públicos, pero si yo fuera Primera Ministra no reconocería esos Tratados –dijo Selene dejando el periódico en el escritorio –siento que las condiciones son muy injustas.

-Pero los Tratados son un legado de…

-Sí, entiendo que sea un legado de la Capitana Twilight Sparkle, pero si lo ve de manera analítica los daños causados por la guerra a las propiedades de los grifos ya debieron ser saldados, ¿o me equivoco?

-De hecho, tienes razón Selene, los daños se terminaron de pagar durante el gobierno del Primer Ministro interino Albert.

-Entonces, si ya fueron pagados, no veo necesidad de seguir sosteniendo un Tratado que ya cumplió con su cometido. Solo mire el periódico –dijo Selene tomando nuevamente el periódico con su magia y mostrándoselo a De Verre –Esos campesinos son equestrianos, son su pueblo, el pueblo por el que Twilight, Celestia y el resto de héroes lucharon.

-Pero… no sé si tenga el valor de enfrentarme a un país tan poderoso como Griffonstone –dijo la Primera Ministra con temor - ¿Qué tal si nos invaden como lo han hecho con otros países?

-Fleur –dijo Selene tomando de los cascos a la Primera Ministra y viéndola a los ojos -Todos tenemos miedo cuando nos enfrentamos a alguien superior a nosotros, pero podemos huir y seguir con esta cadena de dolor o levantarnos con valentía para luchar por lo que consideramos justo.

Fleur se quedó callada unos segundos ante las palabras de la chica que la dejaban impresionada, incluso quedo sorprendida por la forma de pensar de Selene. Le resultaba algo irónico que mientras el Ex Rey Black Heart era un entreguista que favorecía a los extranjeros, su hija tenía un sentimiento más nacionalista que incluso si no hubiera sido exiliada podría haber sido parte de los rebeldes. La Primera Ministra tomo un respiro y viendo a la chica se levantó del escritorio y dijo:

-Tienes razón Selene, Equestria no puedo estar sometida a otros países para siempre. Llego la hora de hacer lo justo y de luchar por el pueblo, inmediatamente voy a comunicarme con el gabinete para una reunión urgente.

-Está bien majestad –dijo Selene levantándose de su asiento mientras recogía la charola con los trastes que había dejado la poni para después salir del lugar.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, De Verre la detuvo diciéndole:

-Selene.

\- ¿Si?

-Gracias –dijo la poni de cristal sonriéndole a la joven.

-No hay de qué Primera Ministra –respondió la chica dejando a De Verre en su oficina.

* * *

Mientras en la Estación de Tren a la entrada de Canterlot, un tren se acercaba silbando para luego detenerse en la estación dejando bajar a varios pasajeros, entre todos ellos se encontraba Punizione que levitaba la caja de regalo donde llevaba el pastel envenenado para Selene. El unicornio comenzó a caminar por las calles de la capital admirando los negocios y edificios, para él, la ciudad había cambiado bastante, ahora existían edificios más grandes y casas nuevas, los jardines tenían esculturas nuevas o fueron embellecidos con nuevas flores, así como nuevos negocios se habían establecido con el pasar de los años.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba por la calle principal que llevaba al Palacio Real se detuvo frente a una casa que tenía un letrero que decía: _**"Librería Los Ángeles".**_

-Ah… mi antiguo hogar, veamos que es ahora –dijo Punizione quien se acercó a la puerta para entrar al local.

Al entrar el unicornio encontró que el lugar había sido modificado por dentro, pues se había añadido una escalera que conducía al segundo piso donde había más libreros, todos llenos de libros con contenido diverso que iban desde historia hasta ciencias y desde magia hasta literatura.

El unicornio camino hasta acercarse al mostrador que era atendido por una joven unicornio de cuero blanco, melena de tonos azul claro y que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y que resaltaba con un moño del mismo color que tenía en su melena.

-Ejem… Buenos día señorita.

-Buenos día señor, ¿en qué le puedo servir? –pregunto la joven con un tono amable.

-Nada, solo… vine a ver.

-Adelante, si necesita algo avíseme –dijo la joven quien en ese momento saco de un cajón una libreta para comenzar a escribir.

-Em… ¿Quién es el dueño de este lugar? –pregunto Punizione con curiosidad.

-El dueño es mi padre y ex embajador de Mexicolt Shield Imagination –dijo la joven señalando un cuadro que estaba detrás del mostrador donde podía verse a un unicornio con lentes y vestido de forma elegante.

-Su padre… ¿compro el lugar?

-Si, dijo que era un buen lugar para establecer un negocio –respondió la joven que continúo escribiendo en la libreta sin prestarle mucha atención a Punizione –La compro justo cuando termino la Rebelión Equestriana, la casa estaba abandonada y a punto de caerse, por lo que él pago a un arquitecto para que la remodelara y la dejara como nueva.

-Ya veo –dijo Punizione asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿y nunca supieron de quien era antes esta casa?

-Mi padre le pregunto a los vecinos, muchos dijeron que fue propiedad de una familia de unicornios con apellido italiano, pero que estos fueron asesinados por los guardias reales durante la llamada _Masacre de Canterlot_. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Por nada –decía Punizione tratando de contener las lágrimas al recordar la muerte de su familia –es que… yo conocí a esa familia.

-Lamento su perdida –respondió la joven sintiendo lastima por Punizione –Debió ser una experiencia dolorosa.

-Lo fue –dijo Punizione agachando la cabeza para luego iluminar su cuerno y hacer aparecer una hermosa rosa blanca, lo que dejo impresionada a la joven yegua. Punizione levito la rosa y la coloco cerca de la puerta del establecimiento para luego hacer aparecer una veladora que encendió colocándola cerca de la flor. Punizione volteo a ver a la chica y le dijo –Espero que esto no le moleste, pero… quiero que todo Canterlot sepa que aquí cayo una potranca inocente que era hija de aquella familia.

-No se preocupe –dijo la joven tratando de contener las lágrimas debido a que la escena le resultaba enternecedora –Todos los días tratare de poner flores ahí.

-Bueno, me tengo que retirar señorita…

-Xochiquetzal para servirle –respondió la chica sonriendo amablemente.

-Xochiquetzal, bonito nombre –dijo Punizione para luego salir del negocio y caminar por la calle hasta dar vuelta a la izquierda donde se encontraba un callejón oscuro y cuya placa señalaba: _Callejón de los Destripados_.

Punizione camino por el oscuro callejón hasta quedarse parado frente a una pequeña estatua que representaba a un alicornio y en cuya placa podía leerse:

 _En Memoria del Líder del Senado Sir Clover Hearts quien fue asesinado en este lugar el 15 de enero de 2009 por la asesina Shadow Blood._

 _Homenaje que le rinden el senador Black Heart y su esposa Trixie Lulamoon en el Primer Aniversario Luctuoso de su fallecimiento._

 _15 de enero de 2010._

El unicornio se quedó unos segundos esperando junto con la caja de regalo que llevaba hasta que de repente una misteriosa figura encapuchada se acercó lentamente y colocándose detrás de él le dijo:

-Veo que no tardaste.

-Me gusta ser puntual –dijo Punizione sonriendo para luego voltear a ver a la figura encapuchada y decir –Princesa Luna.

En ese momento la figura se retiró la capucha mostrando a la alicornio azul marino que sonriendo de forma malévola dijo:

-Bueno Punizione, ¿Qué me traes hoy?

-Lo prometido majestad, pero dígame: ¿Cómo le va con la chica?

-En lo personal ya estoy harta de su amabilidad falsa y de su generosidad fingida, mi familia y todos en el Palacio Real creen que es una santa o un "angelito" enviado desde el cielo. Pero yo sé que solo es una máscara para engañarlos a todos y así conseguir mi trono. Incluso en la mañana me levante temprano y escuche como esa zorrita andaba cantando una canción que según su madre le cantaba a su padre, seguramente se la cantaba para que el maldito de Black Heart olvidara que estaba torturando a mi hermana. Yo honestamente ya quiero ver muerta a Selene, no tolero más su presencia en mi Palacio y menos que todos la quieran como si fuera alguien que le hizo un favor al reino.

-No tiene que preocuparse más por ello majestad, con esto –dijo Punizione abriendo la caja de regalo para mostrarle el pastel a Luna –esa putita de cabaret no volverá ni a cantar. Este lindo pastel está bañado con un dulce veneno que yo mismo prepare, basta con que la joven coma una rebanada para después quedarse dormida y nunca más despertar.

-Excelente –dijo Luna sonriendo para luego tomar el pastel con su magia y decir –En este momento iré a dárselo.

-No tan rápido majestad –dijo Punizione arrebatándole con su magia el pastel a Luna –Si queremos que el plan funcione debemos dejarle el pastel en el momento adecuado.

\- ¿El momento adecuado? –pregunto Luna confundida.

-Así es, el veneno hace su trabajo dentro de una hora, solo imagine que esa bastarda este sirviendo y de repente cae muerta en el suelo. La guardia sospecharía y su familia también, por lo que es necesario que se lo demos en la noche cuando ella se vaya a dormir. Cuando amanezca y descubran que está muerta pensaran que murió de forma natural, y ni usted ni yo correremos peligro.

-Tiene razón –dijo Luna comprendiendo las palabras de Punizione –pero… quien le entregara el pastel mientras ceno con mi familia.

-No se preocupe por ello, ya cuento con alguien que nos ayudara a entregar nuestro regalo –dijo Punizione para luego voltear a ver hacia la entrada de una casa que comunicaba con el callejón y del que salió un unicornio blanco con la crin pintada de azul. Punizione al ver al poni dijo - ¿No es así Félix?

-Matar a una ex -princesa ¿eh? –dijo el unicornio misterioso sonriendo de forma malévola –Sin duda alguna será un placer hacerlo ¡EJEJEJEJEJEJE! –rio el unicornio mientras Punizione le entregaba la caja de regalo.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y muy pronto el reloj dio cinco campanadas indicando que la tarde había llegado. En la zona este de Canterlot, se encontraba un enorme campo militar cercado y en el cual se podían ver varios vehículos militares que iban desde jeeps hasta aeroplanos color verde olivo. También podían verse varias edificaciones de las cuales salían varios unicornios, pegasos o ponis terrestres que llevaban puesto uniformes militares color café. A la entrada de dicho campo se hallaba un letrero que decía: _**"Real Colegio Militar del Reino Unido de Equestria".**_

En una de las varias zonas de aquel campo, un grupo de cadetes unicornios se encontraban practicando tiro con rifle mientras eran supervisados por Shining Shine quien caminaba de un lado a otro para verificar que la puntería de los reclutas diera en las dianas que había colocado.

-Recuerden soldados –decía el unicornio en voz alta mientras caminaba detrás de los jóvenes cadetes –deben tirar principalmente a la cabeza y al pecho, esos son los puntos débiles del enemigo. Si tiran en las patas solo van a producirles heridas que en pocos días sanaran. ¡Vamos! ¡Con ánimo!

-General Shine… ya me cansé –dijo un recluta soltando su rifle y cayendo en el suelo agotado.

\- ¿Y qué? –dijo Shining Shine acercándose al cadete - ¿Crees que durante una guerra el enemigo va a permitir que descanses?

-No señor, pero…

-Entonces, si crees que no puedes resistir mejor date de baja soldado –le dijo Shining Shine con una mirada amenazante al unicornio –Las guerras no son un juego, incluso los rebeldes que participaron en la Rebelión Equestriana aun siendo ponis comunes podían soportar más.

De repente un fuerte estallido se escuchó detrás de Shining Shine seguido de un grito de dolor. El unicornio volteo y observo que otro cadete estaba herido de su casco derecho.

\- ¡AHHH! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! –gritaba el cadete revolcándose en el césped mientras el resto de sus compañeros se acercaban para ayudarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa soldado? –pregunto Shining Shine al unicornio haciendo de lado al resto de los cadetes para que lo dejaran pasar.

-Me acabo de lastimar mi pata señor –dijo el recluta mostrando su casco lleno de sangre.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Pues qué paso? –pregunto Shining Shine sorprendido.

-No quería disparar el rifle general, intente desarmarlo para ver qué pasaba y en ese momento salió el tiro… –dijo el unicornio casi llorando - ¡Me duele mucho!

-Te llevare a la enfermería –dijo Shining Shine iluminando su cuerno para levantar al poni y colocarlo sobre su lomo. Luego viendo al resto de cadetes les dijo - ¡Ustedes sigan entrenando! Cuando regrese voy a ver cuántos agujeros lograron en las dianas, ¿entendido?

\- ¡Si señor! –gritaron al unísono los reclutas que regresaron a sus puestos para continuar con la práctica de tiro.

Shining Shine cargo al recluta hasta una pequeña cabaña pintada de blanco, con techo de metal y que estaba al centro del campo militar. Dicho lugar tenía una cruz roja pintada en la puerta de acceso.

-Tranquilo chico, te pondrás bien –dijo el unicornio al cadete mientras abría la puerta de la cabaña.

Al entrar se encontró con una poni nocturna de cuero gris, alas de murciélago, melena fucsia y que tenía puesto un uniforme de enfermera. La joven se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras acomodaba algunas medicinas en un estante.

-Buen día Shining Shine –saludo la enfermera de forma amable al voltear y encontrarse con el unicornio.

-Buenas tardes Alessia –dijo el poni mientras sentaba al recluta sobre una silla para que la enfermera lo examinara.

-Um… ¿otro más? -pregunto Alessia sorprendida a Shining Shine mientras examinaba la herida con una lupa –Deberías pedirle al Ministro de Defensa que te dé armas nuevas, ya con este son cinco heridos por lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, ya el jefe ordeno traer armas nuevas desde Griffonstone. A lo mucho nos llegan la próxima semana.

-Pues eso espero –dijo la poni mientras usaba sus alas para alcanzar un estante y tomar de este un par de vendas, agua oxigenada y algodón para limpiar la herida –porque al paso que van los ensayos, tus tropas no podrán siquiera tocar el campo de batalla.

-Bueno, eso solo que haya una guerra –dijo Shining Shine con un tono relajado y observando como Alessia curaba la herida del cadete -Cosa que dudo ya que nos hemos mantenido neutrales en los conflictos internacionales desde hace años. Además de que las rebeliones militares ya dejaron de existir desde hace una década y no creo que surja otra.

-Listo –dijo la enfermera terminando de vendarle su pata al unicornio y dándole un beso a la venda para después sacar de un cajón una hoja escrita –Por ahora reposa y nada de actividades pesadas, aquí tienes tu justificante médico.

-Gracias enfermera –dijo el poni quien se puso de pie y salió de la enfermería cojeando.

-Por cierto –dijo Alessia a Shining Shine en cuanto el cadete se fue del lugar - ¿Cómo está la nueva sirvienta de tu tía?

-Se recuperó muy rápido –respondió Shining Shine –los doctores dijeron que era un milagro que no tuviera cicatrices en la piel.

-Creo que fue más un milagro que lograra sobrevivir –dijo Alessia mientras volvía a acomodar los objetos de curación en su lugar –Recibir casi cincuenta latigazos no lo soporta ni siquiera un potro, y más que el látigo que uso tu tía Luna era bastante pesado.

-Por lo menos puedo presumir que arroje esos objetos de tortura a la basura después de lo que paso. Además de que no le he quitado un ojo a mi tía en días, siento que su actitud no es más que una mera simulación, presiento que oculta algo y que planea hacerle algo a Selene.

-Oye, ¿Y es cierto ese rumor de que esa Selene es la hija de Black Heart?

-Si –dijo Shining Shine para luego voltear a ver a Alessia y preguntarle - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Cuando vas a la ciudad escuchas muchos chismes querido –respondió la enfermera riendo –Incluso hasta compusieron una canción que dice… -en ese momento Alessia comenzó a cantar una canción que decía así:

La vida ha sido triste tras la rebelión,

por eso los rumores son nuestra diversión ¡Hey!

¡Sabes ya! Lo que se murmura por ahí

¡Sabes ya! Lo que dicen por ahí

Si bien el rey no se salvó, ¡su hija si se escapó!

La princesa Selene

Sólo es un rumor

Es leyenda,

misterio,

es un rumor.

En las calles el murmullo puedes escuchar

Un suceso en la historia de la nación.

-Espero no interrumpir su ridícula cancioncita –dijo una voz masculina interrumpiendo a la enfermera.

Ambos ponis voltearon y vieron en la puerta a un viejo pegaso vestido con un uniforme militar café cubierto de insignias y que tenía puesto un sombrero con el escudo de Equestria junto con tres estrellas que dejaban en claro su grado militar.

-General Axel –dijo Shining Shine sorprendido y acercándose al pegaso –No esperaba verlo por aquí.

-General Shining Shine –dijo Axel dándole su casco a Shining para saludarlo –Es un placer verlo después de varios años.

\- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí general? ¿Sucede algo en el Imperio de Cristal? –pregunto Shining al viejo pegaso.

-El General Flash Sentry me mando para hablar personalmente con usted –respondió Axel quien luego volteo a ver a Alessia para después acercarse a la oreja de Shining y decirle en voz baja –pero me gustaría hacerlo en privado.

-De acuerdo –dijo Shining Shine asintiendo con la cabeza para luego voltear a ver a la enfermera y decirle –Te veo después Alessia.

-Hasta luego general, que tenga buen día –dijo la enfermera con un rostro de preocupación debido a que sentía que aquel visitante no tenía buenas intenciones.

Mientras ambos unicornios salieron de la enfermería y comenzaron a caminar por el campo militar observando el paisaje que les ofrecía la naturaleza y sobretodo la ciudad que podía vislumbrarse a lo lejos.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Imperio de Cristal general? –pregunto Shining iniciando la plática.

-Bastante bien Shining –respondió Axel con satisfacción –Las industrias nacionales que se han establecido han hecho que la economía del estado tenga mucha fuerza. Puedo incluso decir que como estado del norte hemos hecho muy grandes avances a diferencia de otros reinos. Solo espero que el sur pueda hacer lo mismo, ya que… aunque la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre haya atraído industrias a esa región, no veo en si una mejora en la forma de vida de sus habitantes.

-Vayamos al grano General Axel –dijo Shining Shine al pegaso - ¿Qué quiere el General Flash Sentry de mí?

-Bueno –respondió Axel sonriendo al ver que había logrado llamar la atención del joven –Como usted sabe anoche hubo un enfrentamiento entre campesinos nacionales y campesinos rojos en el Imperio de Cristal

\- ¡EJEJEJEJE! –rio Shining Shine con tono burlón - ¿Enfrentamiento? Ahora así llama el General Sentry a las masacres que ocasionan las Guardias Negras en su territorio.

-No son Guardias Negras Shining Shine –respondió un poco molesto el pegaso al ver que el joven no se tomaba en serio sus palabras –y tampoco son masacres, son simples enfrentamientos aislados que se dan entre campesinos que aman a su patria y campesinos que quieren entregarnos a los _soviets_ de Rugrifosia.

-Ese cuento ya lo conozco General Axel y no son más que simples chismes que divulga la prensa contra la Primera Ministra para buscar desestabilizar al país.

-Bueno el punto es que el General siente que la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre no está haciendo un buen trabajo y tampoco anda llevando al reino por el buen camino. El enfrentamiento que se dio en el Imperio de Cristal solo es uno de muchos ejemplos del caos que reina en Equestria. El General Flash Sentry está consciente que todo esto va a traer problemas sociales mayores, por lo que él quiere contribuir a mantener la paz en el reino buscando que usted junto con otros generales aplastemos las huelgas que seguramente esos comunistas disfrazados de campesinos querrán hacer por lo sucedido.

-Señor Axel –respondió Shining con tono serio –la Guardia Real no está para reprimir y mucho menos para matar campesinos, sino para defender al pueblo de los extranjeros o de cualquiera que ose invadir nuestro reino. Además, no olvide que la Generala Applejack, a la que usted admira, era campesina y peleo por los derechos de esos ponis que ayer fueron asesinados en el Imperio de Cristal.

-Pero General –dijo Axel de forma insistente -la propuesta del General Flash Sentry es una oportunidad para poner orden y hacer que el reino vuelva al camino del bien. Además, usted bien sabe que desde que la Generala Fleur De Verre entro a gobernar, muchas huelgas se han desatado y todo anda patas para arriba porque ella los solapa con "apoyo gubernamental". ¿Qué pasaría si ella llegase a hacer algo contra el legado que dejaron los héroes de nuestra Rebelión?

-El legado que dejaron nuestros héroes fue un ideal de justicia social que lamentablemente aún no se ha cumplido en su totalidad –respondió Shining Shine –pero en lo personal no pienso hacer nada en contra de la Primera Ministra y menos si no es por orden suya. No olvide lo que le paso a la Princesa Celestia y todo porque según se buscaba "orden". Dígale al General Sentry que no apoyare su propuesta y mucho menos me sumare a ella.

-Ah… Está bien –respondió Axel dándose por vencido al ver que no podía convencer al poni –pues yo le daré su respuesta, pero le pido que por lo menos reconsidere mis palabras y la propuesta del General. Esa supuesta "Fuerza Obrera" solo busca desestabilizar al reino. ¿Qué sigue General Shining Shine? ¿Qué una de las sirvientas del Palacio llegue a ser Princesa o Primera Ministra?

-Pues… no sería tan malo si eso llegase a pasar –dijo Shining Shine quien volteo a ver el Palacio Real que podía verse desde el campo militar mientras recordaba el dulce rostro de Selene que hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior de su habitación en el Palacio Real, Selene se encontraba cambiándose de ropa. Sus labores habían concluido y debido a que era domingo, ella (al igual que el resto de los sirvientes del castillo) tenía el derecho de descansar aprovechando la tarde para hacer la actividad que quisiere. La joven colgó el uniforme en un gancho que estaba en su ropero y se puso un vestido negro que tenía guardado en el mismo mueble. Después se puso unas medias cafés, unos zapatos negros y se colocó unos guantes blancos en sus patas delanteras. Por último, se colocó un velo negro que cubrió por completo su cabeza.

La joven atrajo una caja de madera que tenía y de este saco un pequeño libro que tenía una cruz latina impresa en la portada.

De repente, Strawberry Cream abrió la puerta y viendo a la chica le dijo:

-Selene, las chicas y yo iremos a nadar a la alberca de Canterlot, ¿quieres venir?

-No Strawberry –respondió Selene volteando a ver a su compañera -Tengo un compromiso en otro lado.

\- ¿Por qué vas vestida de negro? –pregunto confundida la unicornio al ver el atuendo que llevaba la chica - ¿Acaso murió alguien?

-No Strawberry, es una vestimenta que uso cada vez que voy a la iglesia los domingos.

\- ¿A la iglesia? –pregunto sorprendida la sirvienta - ¿Acaso eres…?

-Sí, soy católica –respondió la chica asintiendo con la cabeza –Verás, cuando llegamos a Paris, mi madre me inscribió a un colegio católico. Ahí me enseñaron que más allá de esta vida terrenal existe otra donde gobierna un ser que nos ama y que nos garantiza una eternidad sin sufrimiento ni dolor. Mientras estaba en cama, le pregunte a una de las enfermeras sobre si existía una iglesia aquí, ella me contesto que muy cerca de aquí se halla un templo católico que fue construido por un sacerdote que llego de Espagnia cuando mi padre gobernaba el reino.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? –pregunto Strawberry sintiendo un poco de preocupación por la chica.

-No te preocupes, la iglesia está a unas calles de aquí, no tardare. Ah… me tengo que ir –dijo la chica viendo el reloj de su habitación para luego salir por la puerta de la habitación diciendo –Regresare al rato, te veo en la cena.

-Adiós –dijo Strawberry para luego murmurar en voz baja –Por favor cuídate Selene.

La joven unicornio comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de las habitaciones de los sirvientes para luego salir hacia el vestíbulo. Durante todo el trayecto llamo la atención de los guardias y de otros trabajadores del Palacio Real que estaban sorprendidos por la extraña vestimenta que llevaba Selene.

Estela, quien caminaba en esos momentos por las escaleras principales se detuvo al ver como Selene caminaba hacia la puerta principal del Palacio Real dispuesta a salir a la ciudad. La hija de la Princesa Luna sorprendida por esto comenzó a seguir a Selene, quien finalmente salió por la puerta para alejarse del Palacio Real y dirigirse hacia la iglesia.

\- ¿A dónde va? –pregunto Estela a uno de los guardias que vigilaban la entrada del Palacio Real.

-Va al templo de la Sagrada Familia que está a unas calles de aquí –respondió el Guardia Real –Ella misma me lo dijo en la mañana mientras sacudía la biblioteca.

\- ¿Y a qué va ahí? –pregunto confundida Estela.

-Ella dice que a cantarle a un sujeto llamado "Dios" –respondió el Guardia Real para luego comenzar a reírse y decir burlonamente - ¡EJEJEJEJEJE! Que costumbres tan extrañas de esa chica, ¿no lo cree majestad?

-No sea grosero –regaño Estela al guardia haciendo que este se quedara callado ya que la unicornio le lanzaba una mirada intimidatoria. Luego dijo -Voy a seguirla.

Estela salió del Palacio Real, bajo las escalinatas y corrió hacia la calle rápidamente donde desde lejos vio como Selene se encontraba del otro lado de la calle caminando en dirección hacia un edificio de estilo gótico, que estaba adornado con dos estatuas de unicornios (que tenían una cruz y un libro en sus cascos) en el portón principal y poseía un campanario de estilo _espadaña_ coronado por una cruz de hierro.

Estela siguió a la joven tratando de que está no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Después de unos minutos finalmente Selene llego al templo y entró en él mientras que Estela se quedó parada frente al edificio admirando la belleza de su arquitectura.

Ella, aunque había visto la construcción desde que era una niña, esta era la primera vez que entraba a dicho lugar.

Estela subió lentamente las escalinatas que conducían al templo, pero al entrar vio que el lugar estaba casi vacío, solo un poni de tierra se encontraba arrodillado rezando en voz baja.

La hija de la Princesa Luna comenzó a caminar por el pasillo principal y comenzó a admirar el interior del lugar que estaba decorado con vitrales que representaban la figura de diversos santos o ángeles, así como imágenes religiosas que para la joven eran desconocidas. El interior era de estilo barroco, no había una sola pared que no estuviera decorada con algún icono religioso.

Estela volteo al frente y vio que cerca de la primera fila estaba un órgano en el cual se encontraba sentada Selene, quien con su magia levanto su velo para mostrar su rostro, comenzó a tocar el órgano para luego voltear a ver al altar principal donde se encontraba la imagen de una unicornio blanca, melena café que llevaba a su lado un pequeño bebé alicornio blanco y melena café. Ambos estaban coronados y tenían una mirada que denotaba ternura y amor.

En ese momento, Estela se sentó unas cuantas bancas atrás de la chica, la cual con una dulce voz comenzó a cantar:

Ave María

Gratia plena

María, gratia plena

María, gratia plena

Ave, ave dominus

Dominus tecum

Benedicta tu in mulieribus

Et benedictus

Et benedictus fructus fructus ventris,

Ventris tú, Jesús.

Ave María.

Selene siguió tocando el órgano mientras que Estela solamente se limitó a observar como de los ojos de la chica salían unas cuantas lagrimas que indicaban que la joven estaba llorando. La chica volvió nuevamente a cantar:

Ave María

Mater Dei

Ora pro nobis peccatoribus

Ora, ora pro nobis

Ora, ora pro nobis, peccatoribus;

Nunc et in hora mortis

In hora mortis nostrae

In hora mortis mortis nostrae

In hora mortis nostrae

Ave María

Selene siguió tocando hasta que finalmente termino la partitura, luego se levantó de su lugar, se acercó al altar y ahí cayo en el suelo llorando para luego levantar la mirada diciendo:

-Señora mía… ¿P-Por qué no dejaste morir a tu humilde esclava en aquella habitación? ¿Por qué la Princesa Luna me odiaba tanto? ¿Q-Qué crimen hice para merecer todo ese odio? ¿Cuál es mi destino madre santa? ¿Qué necesitas de mí? Yo… ya no quiero cargar con los pecados de mis… mis… padres –en ese momento Selene comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Estela que había escuchado a la chica se acercó con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, ya que las suplicas de la chica hicieron que su corazón sintiera una enorme compasión por Selene, y más porque ella nunca había visto a ninguna yegua o poni llorar de esa manera.

-Selene –dijo Estela haciendo que la joven volteara a verla con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Ama Estela… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Quería saber qué venías a hacer en un lugar como este –dijo Estela mirando con ternura a la chica.

-No entiendo porque Cadance, Shining Shine y usted sienten tanta compasión por un monstruo como yo –dijo Selene sin dejar de llorar –Soy la hija de los ponis que arruinaron las vidas de sus padres, ¿Por qué sienten tanta compasión por mí? ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir aquella mañana?

-Selene, mírame –dijo Estela tomando de la barbilla a la chica para que la mirara a los ojos –tú no eres un monstruo, es cierto que tus padres le hicieron mucho daño a Equestria y a nuestras familias, pero no puedes seguir creyendo que por ello tú mereces ser odiada por todos los habitantes de este reino y muchos menos que mereces morir o ser condenada por crímenes que nunca cometiste. Tú tienes un corazón tan grande que lo has demostrado en múltiples ocasiones, has demostrado que no eres igual a tus padres.

-Pero…

\- ¡Shhh! Yo… t-te… perdono a ti… y a tu familia por todo lo que hicieron –dijo Estela quien en ese momento abrazo a Selene llorando sobre sus hombros mientras que Selene hizo lo mismo.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Bueno mis seguidores, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? No olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que estos me motivan a continuar las historias.**

 **Nuevamente les recuerdo, si son nuevos o no comprenden el fanfic y los personajes que aparecen, les recomiendo leer los fanfics** _ **El Juicio de Twilight Sparkle**_ **y** _ **La Rebelión de Twilight Sparkle**_ **para que puedan comprender la historia y el universo de la misma.**

 **Sin más que decir les recomiendo que sigan mi página de Facebook que pueden buscar como ShieldImagination97 y sin más nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	9. Capítulo 9: Entre el Rencor y el Perdón

**CAPITULO 9: "Entre el Rencor y el Perdón"**

Las horas pasaron y finalmente la noche llego al reino. La tarde paso sin novedad o incidentes de ningún tipo, prácticamente la paz y la calma reinaban. En las calles, los ponis de clase alta se encontraban bebiendo café mientras que los ponis de clase media y clase baja estaban emborrachándose en las cantinas acompañados de prostitutas para así relajarse después de un largo día de trabajo.

Estela y Selene caminaban por una de las aceras en dirección al Palacio Real, ambas venían platicando tranquilamente sin percatarse que la Princesa Luna desde su balcón sonreía al ver que la chica había vuelto al Palacio, aunque sintió algo de odio cuando se percató que su hija la acompañaba.

\- Ya era hora de que regresaras maldita infeliz –dijo la Princesa de la Noche al ver que Selene subía las escalinatas mientras que en la entrada se encontraba la caja con el pastel y junto a este se hallaba Félix, el aliado de Punizione, disfrazado de Guardia Real –Solo una rebanada –decía en voz baja Luna –Solo una rebanada y desaparecerás de nuestras vidas para siempre.

Luna entro por la entrada del balcón para salir de su habitación y dirigirse al comedor mientras que Félix al ver que Selene y Estela llegaban, se paró frente a ellas e hizo un saludo militar diciendo:

-Buenas noches señoritas.

-Buenas noches señor…

-Félix, Félix para servirle señorita Estela –dijo el unicornio sonriendo amablemente.

\- ¿Félix? No recuerdo haberlo visto en el registro de guardias reales del Palacio –dijo Estela sorprendida por el nombre del poni.

-Es que me transfirieron de Trottingham hacia acá para salvaguardar la vida de sus majestades y del supremo gobierno de nuestro reino.

-Pues será un honor tenerlo aquí, ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Estela viendo la caja de regalo.

-Lo dejaron hace unas horas en el correo, según la tarjeta es para una tal Selene.

\- ¿Para mí? –pregunto confundida Selene.

\- ¿Usted es Selene? –pregunto Félix volteando a ver a la joven.

-Si –respondió Selene develando su rostro el cual dejo al guardia sin aliento, pues nunca había visto un rostro tan hermoso en su vida.

-Bueno… eh… yo… aquí tiene –dijo el guardia poniéndose rojo y entregándole la caja a Selene para luego caminar hacia la entrada e irse.

\- ¡Espere! –grito Selene intentando detener al guardia que solo se fue perdiéndose entre la multitud que estaba en las calles. Acto seguido, Selene abrió la caja de regalo y sorprendida exclamo - ¡Es un pastel!

-De tu admirador secreto –leyó Estela el mensaje que se encontraba sobre la caja –Vaya Selene, realmente eres una chica afortunada.

-Yo… no sé qué decir –dijo Selene sonrojándose –Cuando era niña muchos niños en mi escuela me regalaban cosas, pero esta es la primera vez que tengo un admirador secreto.

-Bueno, que tal si para celebrar que ya tienes un admirador secreto, cenas hoy con nosotros.

\- ¿En serio? –pregunto Selene emocionada por la propuesta de Estela.

-Si, además todavía nos debes la cena que ibas a tener con nosotros el día que llegaste.

-Pero… ¿y tú madre?

-No te preocupes por ella, he visto que ha cambiado mucho y estoy segura que estará feliz por la noticia –respondió Estela quien tomando de su casco a Selene la condujo al interior del Palacio Real.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el comedor del Palacio Real, la Princesa Cadance, la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre y Shining Shine se hallaban sentados en la mesa platicando entre ellos, la plática era intensa pues De Verre le acababa de informar a ambos ponis que estaba decidida a romper los Tratados de Kellogg y a darle un ultimátum a los empresarios gaseros y petroleros. Shining Shine consideraba que la medida era demasiado radical y que metería a Equestria en problemas económicos mientras que Cadance en cambio mostraba un abierto apoyo a la propuesta.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y ambos voltearon a ver solo para encontrarse con Estela y Selene, pero a todos les llamo la atención que esta última estuviera vestida de negro.

-Selene, que… agradable sorpresa –dijo Cadance mientras observaba a la joven –Um… ¿paso algo?

-No majestad –dijo la joven quitándose el velo.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué vas de negro? –pregunto Shining Shine confundido.

-Fui a rezar un rato.

\- ¿Rezar? –pregunto confundida De Verre.

-Sí, verán en Crinancia fui a una escuela católica y ahí me educaron para después ser bautizada. Mi madre, aunque no creía en esas cosas, siempre respeto que yo fuera una creyente.

En ese momento la puerta del comedor se abrió nuevamente, Luna entro tarareando al salón y sonriendo alegremente como si hubiera recibido una buena noticia. Pero cuando saludo y vio a Selene se quedó en shock y dijo:

\- ¿Buenas no… ches?

-Buenas noches Luna, que bueno que nos acompañas a cenar –respondió Cadance –Por favor siéntate.

-G-Gracias Cadance –dijo Luna poniéndose nerviosa y sentándose al lado de su hija.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día mamá? –pregunto Estela sonriendo.

-B-Bien… supongo –respondió Luna cada vez más nerviosa.

Shining Shine se percató que Luna actuaba de una manera rara, esto lo puso en alerta ya que pensaba que algo ocultaba la Princesa de la Noche. Fue entonces que sonriendo de forma maliciosa dijo:

-Em… tía, ¿sucede algo?

-N-No, ¿P-Por qué dices eso? –respondió Luna sudando y temblando.

-Pues te veo bastante nerviosa, ¿paso algo?

-N-No pasa nada, es solo que… que… andaba leyendo lo que paso en el Imperio de Cristal y pues… no puedo dejar de pensar en esos pobres campesinos que asesinaron.

-No se preocupe majestad –dijo Fleur De Verre –ya tengo un plan para evitar que esto vuelva a ocurrir, solo espero tener su apoyo.

-C-Claro que lo tendrás ¡JEJEJE! T-Te lo prometo –dijo Luna aún más nerviosa pues se había dado cuenta que Shining Shine comenzaba a sospechar de ella.

Luego de unos segundos, la puerta que daba a la cocina se abrió y Strawberry junto con dos sirvientes se acercaron con unos carritos que tenían varias charolas con alimentos, entre ellos se encontraba el pastel de Punizione que Luna reconoció de inmediato.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a servir la cena que consistía en una porción de fruta, dos huevos y una rebanada de pastel.

-Espero disfruten la cena –dijo Strawberry sonriendo para regresar a la cocina.

-Gracias –dijeron al unísono los comensales a excepción de Luna que no dejaba de observar como en su plato estaba aquella rebanada.

Todos comenzaron a cenar mientras que Luna solo permanecía quieta y observando su plato. La alicornio sentía miedo y no sabía qué hacer, pues, aunque quería matar a Selene, el ver que todos cenarían pastel le hizo temer por la vida de su familia, especialmente su hija.

\- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? –se preguntaba Luna perdida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que Estela, su hija, terminaba con los platos fuertes para después tomar un tenedor para comenzar a comer el pastel.

-Bueno, creo que comeré un poco de este pastel que le regalo el "Admirador Secreto" de Selene –dijo Estela levitando el tenedor.

\- ¿Admirador secreto? –pregunto Shining con un tono celoso.

-Sí, un guardia de nombre Félix nos dijo que llego por correo al Palacio Real –Estela olfateo el pastel y dijo –Ah… sabor fresa, mi favorito.

\- ¡Noooo! –grito Luna asustada al ver que Estela estaba a punto de introducir un pedazo del pastel a su boca. La alicornio ilumino su cuerno y le quito el plato a su hija junto con el pedazo para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Eso fue muy grosero! –grito Estela enojada a su madre.

Luna le quito los platos a los demás comensales junto con el pastel para después lanzar toda la comida contra el suelo.

\- ¡Luna! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! –pregunto Cadance igualmente enojada al ver la actitud de su tía.

-H-Hay… algo… m-malo en ese pastel –dijo Luna asustada y sentándose en el suelo llorando –lo sentí con mi magia.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Estela sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

La Princesa Luna ilumino su cuerno y rodeo con un aurea mágica una de las rebanadas que estaban en el suelo, ahí de forma sorprendente y a la vista de todos los comensales vieron como la rebanada pasaba de tener un color rosa a un color negro mientras que una extraña nube salía mostrando un cráneo de pony.

\- ¿Q-Qué rayos es eso? –pregunto asustada Cadance.

-Es magia negra –respondió Luna –un veneno creado con magia negra.

\- ¿Envenenado? –dijo Shining para luego decir enojado a Luna –Entonces… ¡Querías matarnos!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo…

-No mientas Tía Luna –dijo Shining colocándose en posición de ataque e iluminando su cuerno –Yo mismo vi como estabas nerviosa, además, ¿Cómo sabías que el pastel estaba envenenado?

-Hijo… ¡Cálmate! –suplico Cadance tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo.

\- ¡Ningún cálmate mamá! ¿Acaso no lo ves? Ella quería matar a Selene, además es posible que ese "Admirador Secreto" no sea más que una fachada para encubrir el crimen –Shining apunto su cuerno a Luna que estaba contra la pared temblando de miedo al ver que su sobrino quería hacerle daño.

\- ¡Déjala! –grito Selene interponiéndose entre el unicornio y la alicornio –Si vas a matarla, entonces… ¡Yo te doy mi vida a cambio de que la dejes vivir!

Un silencio se apodero de todo el salón, Shining estaba sorprendido de ver a la poni que amaba defendiendo a Luna, a pesar de que está le había hecho daño. Cadance y Estela no podían creer lo que veían: ¿Una víctima defiendo a su agresor? ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer eso?

-No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? –pregunto Shining sudando y asustado al ver Selene no se hacía de lado.

-Adelante –dijo Selene cerrando los ojos para tomar un respiro y señalar hacia su pecho –Aquí dispara tu magia, a mi corazón.

Shining Shine comenzó a temblar al estar frente a aquel reto de la joven. ¿Realmente sería capaz de matar a la yegua que amaba? ¿Qué ganaría Selene defendiendo a Luna? Sea como fuere, el joven unicornio dejo de iluminar su cuerno y se hecho al suelo para después comenzar a llorar como un potrillo que acababa de despertar de una pesadilla.

-N-No puedo… No puedo hacerlo –murmuraba llorando Shining Shine mientras Cadance y Estela se acercaban para consolar al joven.

Luna en cambio se alejó lentamente y sin hacer ruido del comedor, la alicornio salió por la puerta, luego de unos segundos entro a su habitación donde se acostó en su cama y ahí comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-M-Me defendió… ¿P-por qué lo hizo? –murmuraba en silencio la Princesa de la Noche –Y-Yo… le he hecho tanto daño… y ella… en lugar de… de… odiarme… dio la cara por… por… mí… He-Hermana… -dijo Luna viendo al cielo estrellado –Dime que hago… ¿Cómo puedo aceptar que Selene es ahora parte del Palacio Real? ¿Qué hago ahora?

Luna continúo llorando en su habitación, las cristalinas lagrimas caían sobre su almohada mojándola. Sin embargo, la alicornio no se dio cuenta que un pequeño murciélago blanco la observaba parado desde un balcón, el murciélago se fue volando rápidamente en dirección a Foal Mountain.

* * *

Algunos minutos pasaron y dentro de su cabaña en Foal Mountain, Punizione se encontraba vestido con pijama y destapando una botella de vino para luego servirlo en una copa de vidrio, al mismo tiempo escuchaba un disco que reproducía una música alegre similar a la de una fiesta.

-Ah… si –decía Punizione sonriendo –Esa maldita mocosa ya debió comer su postre, mañana todos los periódicos dirán que murió y juro que en cuanto la entierren, yo bailare sobre su tumba ¡EJEJEJEJEJEJE!

De repente la risa de Punizione fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la ventana, el unicornio volteo y vio que era un murciélago blanco. El potro se acercó a la ventana y la abrió dejando entrar al murciélago, luego ilumino su cuerno y este murciélago se convirtió en un unicornio blanco.

-Ah… Félix amigo –dijo Punizione abrazando al unicornio –me da gusto que estés aquí, ahora voy a poder brindar acompañado ¡EJEJEJEJE!

-Lamentablemente pienso que los festejos tendrán que esperar.

\- ¿Esperar? ¿Por qué Félix? La traidora está muerta.

-En realidad no amigo, al parecer la chica decidió compartir el pastel con todos y como la hija de Luna estaba a punto de comerlo, pues su majestad tiro el pastel y se armó toda una escena. Ahora Luna solo está pensando sobre qué hacer, incluso escuche que le pide a su hermana que la ayude a aceptar a Selene.

Punizione estaba de espaldas ignorando al unicornio, bebió un poco de su copa y luego de saborear el vino le dijo a Félix con un tono tranquilo:

-Ah… que decepción, pero bueno, lo volveré a intentar. Eh… Félix podrías pasarme el libro rojo que está en la mesa.

-Si amigo –dijo Félix sin darse cuenta que Punizione sacaba de su pijama una pistola negra.

-Félix –dijo Punizione aun de espaldas.

\- ¿Si? –pregunto Félix volteando a ver a Punizione solo para recibir un disparo en su corazón junto con otros disparos más que impactaron en sus patas y en su cuello manchando las paredes con sangre para luego caer muerto en el suelo.

-Los fracasados –dijo Punizione pateando el cadáver –no tienen segunda oportunidad. No importa, el trato con la Princesa Luna fue que si no lo lograba esta vez sería el próximo fin de semana. Aunque… -en ese momento Punizione vio una piel de serpiente que colgaba de un gancho junto con otras opciones y sonriendo malévolamente dijo –puede que el próximo intento no falle.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Bueno mis seguidores, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? No olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que estos me motivan a continuar las historias.**

 **Nuevamente les recuerdo, si son nuevos o no comprenden el fanfic y los personajes que aparecen, les recomiendo leer los fanfics** _ **El Juicio de Twilight Sparkle**_ **y** _ **La Rebelión de Twilight Sparkle**_ **para que puedan comprender la historia y el universo de la misma.**

 **Sin más que decir les recomiendo que sigan mi página de Facebook que pueden buscar como ShieldImagination97 nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	10. Capítulo 10: La Sierva Prisionera

**CAPITULO 10: "La Sierva Prisionera"**

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente con el pastel envenenado, las cosas en el Palacio Real continuaron con normalidad. Selene logro que Shining Shine se disculpara con Luna, la cual acepto las disculpas de su sobrino, aunque esta aún se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, pues ella en el fondo sabía que el plan del pastel había sido hecho por su aliado Fabrizio Punizione y la princesa de la noche había dado su consentimiento para que se llevara a cabo.

Por otra parte, Cadance y Fleur De Verre ordenaron hacer una investigación para dar con los responsables que enviaron aquel objeto al Palacio Real, pues consideraban que esto era una alerta de que la joven estaba en peligro y que probablemente podría haber más atentados contra ella.

Después de una investigación de tres días, el Procurador del Reino Unido de Equestria, el jurista Gold Ingot, dio a conocer a ambas yeguas que el responsable había sido un unicornio de nombre Félix, nacido en Tall Tale y el cual fue soldado del Ejército Libertario de Equestria, tiempo después se volvió parte del Ejército Revolucionario Equestriano al lado de Rainbow Dash.

Cuando la guerra termino, él decidió ofrecer sus servicios como mercenario a diversos empresarios, políticos y aristócratas de Equestria, siendo los Barrios Bajos de Canterlot, su hogar y su punto de encuentro para cerrar los contratos

Luego de conocer esta información, la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre ordenó la captura inmediata del poni para llevar a cabo el juicio correspondiente por el delito de intento de homicidio.

La policía de Canterlot estuvo días enteros buscando en toda la ciudad a Félix, pero el viernes por la mañana se encontró su cadáver en un labrantío cerca de la cascada.

Ante la muerte del culpable, el Procurador Gold Ingot cerro el caso y con ello se dio por terminadas las investigaciones en torno al Caso del Pastel Envenenado.

Sin embargo, fuera de las paredes del Palacio Real, la sociedad equestriana se hallaba realmente convulsionada, pues las protestas de campesinos y obreros contra las empresas petroleras y gaseras comenzaron a ser cada vez más frecuentes en las principales ciudades de Equestria, pero estas aumentaron especialmente debido a que la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre comenzó a extender su apoyo a los obreros dejando de lado a los empresarios, especialmente los grifos que comenzaban a sentir que sus intereses económicos eran amenazados por las decisiones y declaraciones de la poni de cristal.

Pero no solamente los empresarios estaban molestos, el Líder del Parlamento, el senador White también estaba enojado con la Primera Ministra, pues para él era un error que Fleur De Verre apoyara las huelgas a sabiendas de que esto significaba un golpe económico.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el senador se enterara por boca de la Primera Ministra que la responsable de tales ideas había sido Selene, la cual para el político era una enemiga de la nación y que probablemente aquellas ideas eran parte de un maquiavélico plan para encender al reino y derrocar a su gobierno.

Era una hermosa noche de sábado, el reloj marcaba las once de la noche y dentro de una habitación privada ubicada en el interior de un bar que estaba cerca del centro de Canterlot, un unicornio café con bigote y melena blanca se encontraba reunido en una mesa con un pegaso y un poni de tierra.

Los tres iban vestidos de traje y sombrero fedora gris, tres grandes tarros de sidra estaban puestos en la mesa, así como varias fichas de una partida de domino que estaba en curso.

El unicornio dio un sorbo a su tarro y dejándolo nuevamente en la mesa le pregunto a los dos ponis con un tono de seriedad:

\- ¿Supongo que ya están enterados?

-Si senador White –respondió el pegaso colocando una ficha en la mesa para continuar el juego –la hija del malnacido de Black Heart está nuevamente en Equestria, aunque claro ahora como una sirvienta del Palacio Real.

-Así es senador Cloud –respondió White continuando con el juego -pero lo malo no es que sea la hija de ese infeliz, sino el hecho de que ella es la que le está lavando el cerebro a la Primera Ministra con esas ideas de apoyar a esos revoltosos.

\- ¿En serio? –pregunto el poni de tierra siguiendo con el juego - ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque la misma Primera Ministra De Verre me lo confeso mi estimado senador Trot –respondió White mientras bebía un poco de su tarro –Yo no lo quería creer, pero hace poco la vi entrar en la oficina de nuestra Primera Ministra y al acercarme un poco escuché como ambas conversaban sobre la política del reino. Lo peor es que le aconsejo una idea pésima y que probablemente es parte de un plan siniestro para acabar con nuestro país: Expropiar el petróleo a los empresarios.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron al unísono los dos ponis que golpearon la mesa desacomodando las fichas de dominó.

\- ¡Es inaudito! –grito molesto el senador Cloud.

\- ¡Es una burla! –grito enojado el senador Trot - ¿Y que ganaría Equestria con ello?

-Seamos honestos muchachos –dijo White con voz tranquila y sonriendo al ver que los ponis estaban enojados con Selene –El objetivo de esta propuesta es muy simple de ver. En primer lugar: ¿Por qué una sirvienta tendría que andarse metiendo en asuntos que no le importan? Muy simple caballeros, esa perra quiere destruir la economía para con ello desestabilizar el reino y hacer caer a la Primera Ministra, a las instituciones y a las princesas. ¿Con que fin? Pues quedarse con el poder y regresarnos a los tiempos de su padre donde prevalecía la miseria, la desigualdad y la represión. Esa poni es una criminal, una asesina, una ladrona y lo peor de todo, es una conspiradora que traiciona a Equestria por intereses personales.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer para evitar ese maligno plan? –pregunto el senador Trot preocupado.

-Debemos denunciarla y llevarla a juicio –respondió White mientras observaba una ficha de domino -Si todo sale bien, lograremos no solo salvar a Equestria, sino también hacer justicia por todos los crímenes que Black Heart cometió contra los nuestros durante su reinado.

-Con todo respeto senador White –interrumpió el senador Cloud levantándose de la mesa–pero creo que se le olvida que Selene cuenta con la protección de su majestad la Princesa Cadance y especialmente de su alteza la Princesa Luna.

\- ¡EJEJEJEJE! No sea tonto senador Cloud –dijo White riéndose -La Princesa Luna odia a Selene e incluso estoy seguro que ella bendice nuestro plan. Entonces señores, ¿cuento con su apoyo?

Los dos ponis que acompañaban a White asintieron con la cabeza aprobando las palabras del Líder del Parlamento. El unicornio levanto su tarro y brindando dijo:

-Por la muerte de Selene.

-Por la muerte de Selene –respondieron los dos ponis levanto igualmente sus tarros para después chocarlos.

* * *

Un nuevo día llego, el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana y en los jardines del Palacio Real, Selene caminaba junto con Lucas quien se encontraba dándole una serie de instrucciones a la joven:

-Y recuerda jovencita –decía Lucas sonriendo -las flores requieren mucha agua y sobretodo amor.

-Entiendo –asintió Selene.

-Por cierto, puede que encuentres algún animal por aquí –dijo el unicornio señalando los árboles y arbustos del jardín -pero son inofensivos y no te harán daño. En fin –dijo el unicornio iluminando su cuerno y atrayendo una regadera que estaba en la fuente y entregándoselo a Selene le dijo –tengo que ir a arreglar esos papeles, te deseo suerte jovencita.

-Que le vaya bien –dijo Selene sonriendo al ver que Lucas se alejaba caminando para regresar al interior del Palacio Real.

La joven comenzó a regar las plantas mientras tarareaba una canción sonriendo y admirando el cielo azul que le ofrecía aquella hermosa mañana.

De repente una pequeña ardilla salió de entre los arbustos al escuchar el tarareo de la joven. Esta se acercó a la unicornio para tocarle una de sus patas traseras y llamar así su atención.

\- ¡Oh! Hola pequeña –saludo la joven volteando a ver a la ardilla sonriendo para luego extender su casco delantero y hacer que la ardilla se subiera a este - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

La ardilla comenzó a olfatear a la poni para luego lanzar un chillido agradable que hizo reír a la poni.

\- ¡Awww! Eres muy dulce –dijo Selene tocando su nariz con la de la ardilla que luego lanzo un chiflido haciendo que otros animales comenzaran a salir de entre los arbustos y árboles del jardín.

En pocos segundos el lugar estaba lleno de ardillas, ratones, conejos y aves que rodearon a Selene.

-Vaya, no pensé que muchos de ustedes vivieran aquí –dijo la joven sorprendida al ver a los pequeños animales –es la primera vez que vengo a regar las flores del jardín y…

En ese momento Selene fue interrumpida por un conejo blanco que salto sobre su lomo. La chica volteo a verlo y vio que el conejo hacía gestos como si estuviera cantando.

\- ¿Quieres que cante? –pregunto Selene al pequeño conejo.

El animalito asintió con la cabeza sonriendo y haciendo unos tiernos ojitos que compadecieron a Selene, la cual tomo un respiro diciendo:

-Ah… está bien, pero solo será una canción, ¿De acuerdo?

El conejito y el resto de los animales asintieron con la cabeza sonriendo mientras que Selene se sentó en el césped y comenzó a tararear para luego cantar una canción que decía:

Escondidos en su cueva

Los conejos desde ayer

Asomados al boquete

No hacen más que ver llover

Pues mientras siga lloviendo

No pueden salir a correr

Selene volteo a ver al pequeño huerto que estaba en el jardín donde estaban cultivadas algunas lechugas y arrancando un pequeño trozo de una de estas se lo entrego al conejito blanco que estaba en su lomo y continúo cantando:

Un conejo que se llama

Colita de algodón

Saboreando su lechuga

Espera la ocasión

De que se sequen los campos

Y de que brille el sol

Selene se levantó del césped mientras que el conejo se bajó de su lomo. Ella tomo la regadera y acercándose a las plantas comenzó a regarlas cantando:

¡Llueve, llueve!

¡Llueve, llueve!

Las gotitas de la lluvia

Se dejan caer

¡Llueve, llueve!

¡Llueve, llueve!

Los conejos se divierten

Viéndolas correr

Una gotita que rebotó

A un conejo lo salpicó

¡Llueve, llueve!

¡Huy, cómo llueve!

Las gotitas cuando saltan hacen

¡Pim, Pim, Pom!

¡Tin, Tin, Tin!

¡Pim, Pim, Pom!

¡Tin, Tin, Tin!

¡Pim, Pim, Pom!

Selene continúo regando el resto de las plantas saltando y cantando mientras los animalitos del jardín la seguían alegres y disfrutando el tarareo de la chica que empezó nuevamente a cantar:

¡Llueve, llueve!

¡Huy, cómo llueve!

Las gotitas cuando saltan hacen

¡Pim, Pim, Pom!

¡Tin, Tin, Tin!

¡Pim, Pim, pon!

¡Tin, Tin, Tin!

¡Pim, Pim, Pom!

La chica termino de cantar y los conejos comenzaron a brincar alegres, mientras que las ardillas comenzaron a aplaudirle con sus pequeñas manos.

Selene simplemente les sonrió con ternura, pero de repente dos pájaros se acercaron y le colocaron una corona de flores en su cabeza, lo cual hizo que la joven riera un poco y sonrojándose dijera:

-Gracias, son muy amables.

Los pájaros trinaron y la joven levanto su casco delantero derecho para que las aves se posaran sobre él cantando.

Selene continúo recibiendo muestras de afecto y cariño por parte de los pequeños animales sin darse cuenta que, desde uno de los balcones del Palacio Real, la Princesa Luna la observaba en silencio y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-E-Es tan inocente –dijo Luna en voz baja y llorando –N-No puedo hacerle daño… s-simplemente no puedo.

De repente los pensamientos de Luna fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho como la puerta de su habitación era abierta. La Princesa de la Noche volteo y vio que era la Princesa Cadance, quien levitaba un ramo de flores blancas junto con una jarra llena de agua.

-Buenos días Luna –saludo Cadance sonriendo.

-Buenos días Cadance –respondió Luna para nuevamente voltear a ver hacia el jardín.

La alicornio rosa camino lentamente hacia la mesita de noche que tenía Luna cerca de su cama y en el cual estaba un florero, coloco las flores, les hecho agua y posteriormente se acercó a Luna para preguntarle:

\- ¿Qué haces tía Luna?

-Solo… contemplando el jardín –respondió Luna sin mucha emoción.

Cadance se acercó al balcón, volteo a ver hacia el jardín y observo que Selene se encontraba acostada en el césped mientras los animales la rodeaban y le hacían cosquillas con sus patitas o lamian sus cascos delanteros con su lengua.

-Es muy dulce verla así –dijo Cadance con ternura y con una sonrisa maternal –totalmente feliz y sonriendo.

La alicornio rosa volteo a ver a Luna y se dio cuenta que una lagrima estaba corriendo por una de las mejillas de la Princesa de la Noche.

\- ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Cadance preocupada.

-Nada –dijo Luna limpiando la lagrima que tenía en su rostro.

-Luna –dijo Cadance tomando el casco de la alicornio –Por favor, si te sucede algo tienes que decírmelo. Soy tu sobrina y realmente me preocupo por ti, ¿hay algo que te incomoda?

-Ah… sé que no puedo ocultarlo –dijo Luna con resignación -Es solo que… nunca pensé que la hija de Black Heart se comportara así –decía Luna volteando su vista nuevamente hacia el jardín -siempre pensé que ella sería como su madre o padre, pero después de observarla todos los días, verla ofrecer su vida por mí y ahora con esto… hace que ella me recuerde más a… a…

\- ¿A quién Luna?

-No sé cómo explicarlo –respondió Luna mientras otras lagrimas salían de sus ojos -es que… mírala –dijo Luna señalando a Selene.

\- ¡AHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Basta! ¡Me hacen cosquillas! –gritaba la chica riendo mientras dos pequeños ratones blancos salían de entre su uniforme.

-Tiene la actitud amable e inocente de Fluttershy antes de la Rebelión –dijo Luna limpiándose sus lágrimas.

-Bueno, en eso coincido –dijo Cadance recargándose en el barandal del balcón –Aunque yo siento que ella tiene un poco de cada una de ellas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Luna confundida.

-Pues no sé si lo sepas –dijo Cadance volteando a ver a su tía -pero casi siempre agarra libros en la biblioteca y le encanta leer como a Twilight, es generosa como Rarity, es alegre como Pinkie Pie, trabajadora como Applejack y… leal como Rainbow Dash. Ahora puedo ver que también le gusta convivir con los animales como a Fluttershy.

-Y yo que casi la mato –dijo Luna con tristeza y soltándose a llorar –y todo por… por… mi maldito rencor y odio... Q-Quería hacerle daño a una i-inocente... y-yo…

Cadance coloco su casco sobre el de Luna haciendo que esta dejara de hablar. Luna volteo a ver a la Princesa del Amor mientras que esta acaricio el casco de la alicornio azul y le dijo:

-No te flageles más tía Luna, todos aprendemos de los errores y… lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es protegerla, velar por ella y amarla como si fuera una hija para ti.

\- ¿N-No me vas a quitar la custodia? –pregunto Luna mientras atraía un pañuelo blanco que tenía en uno de sus muebles.

-Pensaba hacerlo –respondió Cadance sonriendo y con un rostro que denotaba comprensión -pero escuchando tus palabras con un tono tan sincero, creo que no será necesario. Siento… que finalmente la quieres, y que a pesar de que no quiere ser parte de la realeza, te preocupas por ella y ahora hasta sonríes cuando la ves así –dijo Cadance señalando a Selene.

-Gracias Cadance –dijo Luna abrazando a su sobrina que igualmente correspondió al abrazo de su tía al grado de que igualmente derramo algunas lágrimas.

De repente, un guardia real entro a la habitación y viendo a ambas alicornios les dijo:

-Buenos días majestades.

-Buenos días –saludo Luna al guardia.

-Su majestad –dijo el guardia arrodillándose ante la Princesa de la Noche para luego sacar un sobre que tenía dentro de su armadura -Tengo una carta para usted.

-Gracias –dijo Luna atrayendo la carta, pero en cuanto leyó el nombre de Punizione en el remitente se quedó paralizada por algunos segundos. Rápidamente volvió en sí y viendo a Cadance le dijo –Um… Cadance, puedes dejarme un momento a solas.

\- ¿Sucede algo Luna? –pregunto Cadance preocupada.

-No, es solo que pues… es una carta personal y me gustaría leerla yo sola.

-Está bien tía Luna –dijo Cadance mientras se dirigía a la puerta acompañado por el guardia -estaré en el salón del trono por si se te ofrece algo.

-Gracias Cadance –dijo Luna viendo como su sobrina salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Luego abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz baja –Querida Princesa Luna, espero se encuentre bien, en estos momentos me encuentro lejos de Equestria. Estoy a bordo de un barco de vapor que me llevara a Sudazebrafica, un país que esta al sur en el continente de las cebras. Me dirijo a conseguir un objeto que necesito para llevar a cabo el siguiente golpe contra la maldita usurpadora. No obstante, me he contactado con uno de sus fieles amigos para… para… -Luna dejo caer la carta en el suelo y en voz baja murmuro –Oh… no…

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el interior de una oficina ubicada dentro de una lujosa mansión que tenía un letrero en los jardines con la leyenda: _**Procuraduría General del Reino Unido de Equestria**_ y que estaba a unas calles del centro de Canterlot, el senador White se encontraba sentado frente al Procurador Gold Ingot, el cual era un unicornio gris y de crines amarillas.

Ambos ponis llevaban ya un rato discutiendo, especialmente White que quería convencer a Ingot de arrestar a Selene, pero este lo contradecía diciendo que la joven era inocente y que no tenía cargos en su contra, así como tampoco antecedentes penales que la involucrasen en algún hecho delictivo.

-Por esa razón –decía White entregándole un folder amarillo al Procurador -vengo a pedir, que pedir, exigir que inmediatamente ordene el arresto de la Princesa Selene por todos los delitos cometidos por ella y su familia.

\- ¡EJEJEJEJE! Ah… señor White –dijo el unicornio leyendo el contenido del folder y riendo un poco en cuanto leyó las primeras hojas -Siendo honesto creo que su "denuncia" y cargos en contra de la acusada son absurdos –Gold Ingot siguió leyendo el contenido y cuando vio el resto de las hojas pregunto - ¿Es en serio? ¿Traición a la patria?, ¿Conspiración?, ¿Genocidio?, ¿Asesinato?, ¿Robo?, ¿Abuso sexual? Honestamente no sé si se fumó algo o prácticamente se ha vuelto usted loco ¡AJAJAJAJA!

-No se reía procurador –dijo White molesto por la actitud del unicornio –estamos hablando de algo serio.

\- ¿Y como no me voy a reír? Estos cargos serían más bien de los padres de la joven Selene que realmente de ella. Incluso pienso que hasta los inventaron, por ejemplo: Corrupción ordenada desde la cuna ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!

\- ¡¿Inventados?! –exclamo aún más enojado el senador -Esos delitos fueron cometidos por Black Heart con la complicidad de Trixie Lulamoon, por ende… ¡Deben ser castigados!

-Pero senador White –dijo el Procurador Gold Ingot tratando de hace entrar en razón al político –El rey Black Heart murió hace ya varios años y su esposa también acaba de fallecer, es absolutamente ridículo querer darle los cargos a su hija, es como si quisiéramos juzgar a los descendientes del General Winter por los asesinatos y excesos contra la población civil que este hizo durante la Rebelión Equestriana.

\- ¡El pueblo exige justicia! –grito White -Y por ello debe ser castigada conforme a la ley y las instituciones del reino.

\- ¿El pueblo? –cuestiono Gold Ingot -Yo por lo menos no he escuchado a algún miembro del pueblo decir que quiere juzgar a la hija de Black Heart por algún crimen cometido por su padre. Además, sus majestades y la Primera Ministra la protegen, y si ellas dicen que es inocente, pues lo es.

\- ¡Usted es el procurador! –grito enojado White –Es un funcionario público, y por ende debe obedecer a la voluntad de los representantes del pueblo de Equestria.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Usted es la voz del pueblo?

-Pues obviamente –dijo el senador White con tono egocéntrico -Soy el líder del Parlamento y todas las bancadas han coincidido que se debe hacer un juicio político a la Princesa Selene por todos los crímenes cometidos por su familia.

-Si sabe que Selene era una bebé cuando todo eso ocurrió, ¿verdad? –pregunto Gold Ingot con un tono que denotaba cansancio y hartazgo de la discusión con White.

\- ¡No me importa si era un feto o un maldito embrión! –grito White golpeando el escritorio del Procurador -Si no obedece a mi petición, yo mismo me encargare de que todo el pueblo de Equestria exija su renuncia del cargo que le otorgo la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre.

Gold Ingot se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, por un lado, sabía que era injusto llevar a juicio a la hija de Black Heart, pero por el otro no quería perder su puesto que tanto trabajo le había costado alcanzar. No obstante, el unicornio tuvo una brillante idea y luego sonriendo le dijo a White:

-Mire senador White, le voy a hacer una propuesta: Voy a ordenar el arresto de su "criminal", pero si en el juicio, el jurado la declara inocente, quiero que usted se comprometa a aceptar que fue su responsabilidad el acusarla y difamarla en caso de que así sea, ¿entendido?

-Acepto –dijo White seguro y dándole su casco al Procurador –Yo dudo que alguien defienda a esa delincuente, si Equestria odia a Black Heart tendrá que odiar a Selene y exigirá sin mayor duda la pena capital para esa infeliz.

-Muy bien –dijo el procurador para luego tomar el auricular del teléfono de su oficina y mientras marcaba decirle al senador White –Ordenare el arresto y el encierro de Selene en la Comandancia de Policía de Canterlot, que tenga buen día.

-Gracias Procurador –dijo White para luego salir de la habitación con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

El Procurador en cambio espero a que la llamada conectara, en cuanto alguien contesto dijo:

-Hola Comandante Bullet habla el Procurador Gold Ingot, quiero que envié a un grupo de policías al Palacio Real y arreste a Selene, es una criada del castillo así que… sean delicados por favor –concluyo el Procurador colgando el teléfono y estirando sus patas sobre el escritorio.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Palacio Real, la Princesa Luna comenzó a correr por los pasillos rápidamente mientras abría las puertas con su magia. Los criados y guardias siempre trataban de detenerla en cada puerta, la mayoría de ellos preocupados por la actitud que ahora tenía la Princesa de la Noche.

\- ¿Princesa sucede algo? –preguntaba un criado deteniéndola.

-Majestad, ¿algún problema? –preguntaba un guardia real que vigilaba una de las puertas.

\- ¡Aun lado! –gritaba Luna para nuevamente volver a correr y perderse entre los pasillos.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la entrada del Palacio Real, un automóvil de la policía se estacionaba enfrente. Del interior de este bajaron cuatro unicornios policías quienes iban armados con rifles, frente a ellos estaba su jefe que era un unicornio vestido con uniforme azul y con una placa en su pecho que tenía grabado: _**Oficial Lucky.**_

El policía tomó un respiro y viendo a sus compañeros les dijo:

-Recuerden, no la maltraten y no la ataquen.

Los policías asintieron y posteriormente los cinco caminaron lentamente hasta entrar al edificio.

* * *

De regreso a los pasillos, Luna continuaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía hasta que de forma inesperada choco con otro poni que cruzaba por el pasillo y que levitaba unos papeles.

\- ¡Ouch! –decía una unicornio sobándose su cabeza para luego voltear a ver a Luna y decir - ¿M-Mamá? ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Estela? ¡Estela! ¿Estás bien? –dijo Luna recuperándose y dándole su casco a su hija para ayudarle a levantarse. Luego alarmada le pregunto – ¿Donde esta Selene?

-En el jardín jugando con los animales.

\- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Debemos ayudarla!

\- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué sucede?!

\- ¡Te lo diré en el camino! ¡Por ahora sígueme! –grito Luna comenzando nuevamente a correr junto con su hija.

* * *

En el vestíbulo del Palacio Real, el jefe de policía se acercó a uno de los criados del castillo que se encontraba trapeando el piso y viéndolo con seriedad le dijo:

-Buenos días joven.

-Buenos días oficial, ¿en qué le puedo servir? –pregunto el criado dejando de trapear para atender al policía

-Busco a una joven de nombre Selene, ¿sabe dónde está?

-En los jardines señor, ¿sucede algo con ella? –pregunto el criado nervioso en cuanto escucho el nombre de la joven.

-Órdenes del señor procurador –respondió el policía que inmediatamente se dirigió junto con sus compañeros hacia el pasillo que comunicaba con los jardines.

* * *

\- ¿Arrestarla? ¡Pero ella no ha hecho nada! –decía Estela confundida mientras seguía a su madre a través de otro pasillo del Palacio Real.

-Lo sé –dijo Luna –pero al parecer el senador White no lo entiende y ahora quiere llevarla a juicio.

\- ¿A juicio? ¡¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco?!

-No lo sé, pero debemos impedir que se la lleven –decía Luna sin dejar de correr.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los jardines, Selene se hallaba todavía acompañada por los animales que no dejaban de jugar con ella. La joven se encontraba acostada y dándole unas bellotas a una pequeña ardilla que estaba frente a ella, la cual las recibía para luego acariciar el rostro de la joven.

De repente el sonido de varios pasos acercándose hizo que la joven volteara a ver hacia la entrada que comunicaba a los jardines con el Palacio Real y viera como los cinco policías se acercaban para luego detenerse en la entrada, mientras que el oficial Lucky solo se acercó a la joven y parándose frente a ella le pregunto:

\- ¿Selene?

La chica se levantó del césped y acercándose al oficial respondió:

-Soy yo.

-Está usted detenida –dijo Lucky.

Los animales al escuchar las palabras del oficial y ver al unicornio acercarse comenzaron a ponerse agresivos, pero la joven los volteo a ver y les dijo:

-No quiero violencia, ustedes no se preocupen por mí –luego sonriendo dijo -yo estaré bien.

Los animales se tranquilizaron, la chica se acercó al oficial, tomo un respiro, se arrodillo y mostrando sus cascos delanteros dijo:

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer.

-Muy bien –dijo el oficial para luego sacar de uno de sus bolsillos unas esposas, las cuales coloco en los cascos delanteros de Selene. Posteriormente le coloco un dispositivo en su cuerno para bloquear la magia de Selene y finalmente la condujo hacia la entrada para llevársela al interior del Palacio Real.

Los policías iban a paso lento hacia el vestíbulo, para entonces varios criados los esperaban ahí, algunos asustados y otros confundidos, pues el criado que estaba trapeando había dado la alarma para que todos los sirvientes se reunieran a esperar a la comitiva.

En cuanto llegaron, los sirvientes no podían creer lo que veían, Selene estaba arrestada y está en lugar de pedir auxilio o llorar caminaba tranquila y serenamente, incluso los sirvientes más viejos recordaron inmediatamente que esa fue la misma actitud que había tenido Twilight Sparkle el día que le aplicaron su sentencia en el injusto juicio llevado a cabo por el padre de la joven.

\- ¡Selene! –grito Strawberry Cream llorando y deteniendo a la joven - ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-No te preocupes Strawberry –dijo Selene tratando de calmar a la sirvienta –Estaré bien, deja que los oficiales hagan su trabajo.

-P-Pero… ¡Es injusto! ¡Tú no has hecho nada!

-Los motivos no importan –dijo Selene sonriendo para luego abrazar a Strawberry y decirle –La justicia será la que tenga la última palabra, nos vemos después Strawberry… t-te quiero.

Selene continúo caminando acompañada por los oficiales hasta que de repente una voz masculina interrumpió nuevamente el arresto. Selene volteo y vio que era Lucas, el jardinero del castillo que intentaba zafarse de sus compañeros para golpear a los policías.

\- ¡Déjenla! ¡Ella es inocente! –gritaba Lucas desesperado - ¡Inocente!, ¡Inocente!, ¡Inocente!

De forma inesperada los gritos de Lucas comenzaron a ser seguidos por los demás sirvientes e incluso algunos guardias reales que también presenciaban aquella injusticia también comenzaron a gritar, muy pronto el vestíbulo se llenó de varias voces que repetían aquel grito que no se escuchaba desde el injusto juicio de la heroína Twilight Sparkle: _¡Inocente!, ¡Inocente!, ¡Inocente!_

-No se preocupen por mí –dijo Selene en voz baja mientras salía por la puerta del Palacio Real junto con los policías –estaré bien.

Selene abordo la patrulla mientras que los criados y los guardias del Palacio Real salían del Palacio Real y continuaban gritando su consigna llamando la atención de los transeúntes que pasaban por la plaza principal, los cuales no entendían lo que estaba pasando.

En la entrada del Palacio Real, Luna y Estela vieron como la patrulla arrancaba en dirección a la Comandancia de Policía de Canterlot llevándose a Selene detenida como si fuera una criminal bastante peligrosa.

Luna cayó al suelo llorando mientras en su mente se decía:

-No… ¡Que he hecho!

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Bueno mis seguidores, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? No olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que estos me motivan a continuar las historias.**

 **Nuevamente les recuerdo, si son nuevos o no comprenden el fanfic y los personajes que aparecen, les recomiendo leer los fanfics** _ **El Juicio de Twilight Sparkle**_ **y** _ **La Rebelión de Twilight Sparkle**_ **para que puedan comprender la historia y el universo de la misma.**

 **Sin más que decir les recomiendo que sigan mi página de Facebook que pueden buscar como ShieldImagination97 así como suscribirse a mi canal de You Tube (que tiene mi nombre de autor) y donde estoy subiendo el audiofic de** _ **La Rebelión de Twilight Sparkle**_ **. Sin más nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	11. Capítulo 11: El Corazón de una Madre

**CAPITULO 11: "El Corazón de una Madre"**

Era una mañana soleada de lunes, los ponis de Canterlot se dirigían a sus trabajos, a la escuela o simplemente llevar a cabo sus actividades cotidianas. Sin embargo, un rostro de conmoción podía notarse en muchos de ellos, la razón era fácil de explicar: El arresto de la Princesa Selene ya era una noticia nacional.

Después del arresto de la chica, la protesta hecha por los sirvientes y guardias reales del castillo llamo la atención de varios periódicos que inmediatamente entrevistaron a todos los involucrados, todos hablaron y todos revelaron quien era la acusada, de donde venía y que hacía en Equestria.

El escandalo no tardo en expandirse, trayendo consigo que varios veteranos de la Rebelión Equestriana volvieran a aparecer en la vida pública del reino después de muchos años.

La gran mayoría de ellos estaban a favor del senador White, quien aprovecho el escandalo para impulsar su capital político y con ello ganar adeptos. El unicornio en todas las entrevistas confesaba y hasta presumía de ser el responsable de denunciar a la joven ante la Procuraduría General del Reino Unido de Equestria.

Por si eso fuera poco, White invitaba a todos los veteranos de la Rebelión Equestriana y a las víctimas de Black Heart a que apoyaran su iniciativa de condenar a muerte a Selene, a la que definía como una peste y un peligro para Equestria.

Por otra parte, Shining Shine, Estela, Luna, Cadance y la propia Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre salieron en defensa de Selene, todos ellos declararon ante los medios que estaban en contra de la iniciativa del senador.

Incluso en una conferencia de prensa que hubo la noche de aquel domingo, los cinco definieron la iniciativa como: " _Una canallada con dosis de abuso de poder_ ".

White al enterarse de que Luna estaba con Selene, pensó que probablemente la Princesa de la Noche estaba fingiendo su apoyo con el fin de darle tiempo para deshacerse de Selene. Sin embargo, no quería apostar todo solo a sus influencias políticas, por lo que recurrió a otros apoyos que consideraba podían serle de utilidad.

Fue entonces que en la tarde mando una serie de telegramas al Imperio de Cristal y al Reino de Chrysalia, los destinarios eran el General Flash Sentry que era el jefe político del Imperio de Cristal y la Reina Agnes que gobernaba al pueblo changeling.

La respuesta fue inmediata, el viejo general acepto apoyar a White, para ello comenzó a financiar propaganda política con el fin de que los habitantes del Imperio de Cristal organizaran marchas en contra de Selene.

La reina Agnes, en cambio, respondió que ella no tomaría partido por ningún bando hasta que conociera a Selene y conversara con ella.

Sea como fuere, la situación era ya el centro de atención de los habitantes del reino.

En todos lados se encontraba la imagen de Selene, incluso no faltaron los teatros callejeros y los músicos que hicieron canciones u obras para mofarse de la situación, ya fuera por lo absurdo que era cargarle los delitos de Black Heart a Selene o para apoyar al senador al que lo calificaban como un "héroe del pueblo".

El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana, un auto Fiat 2800 color negro se encontraba circulando por las calles de la capital con dirección a la Comandancia de Policía de Canterlot.

El auto era conducido por un poni de tierra de cuero azul claro vestido con un elegante uniforme negro de chofer. En la parte de atrás del vehículo viajaba una yegua con vestido negro, guantes, medias y zapatos del mismo color, además de llevar un elegante sombrero negro en su cabeza.

\- ¿Está segura de esto señora? –pregunto el chofer preocupado y viendo a través del espejo a la poni –Dicen las malas lenguas que es una criminal peligrosa y que puede incluso matar a quien se acerca a ella.

-Mi familia y especialmente mi hija sufrieron por culpa de las malas lenguas –respondió la yegua –No voy a juzgarla hasta que la conozca y vea con mis propios ojos quien es realmente, pero si llega a comprobarse que realmente es una criminal –decía la poni mientras de su vestido sacaba un pequeño revolver negro para luego meterlo dentro de una elegante bolsa negra que tenía a su lado –sabré defenderme.

\- ¿No cree que sería mejor apoyar al senador? –pregunto el chofer –Así ahorraríamos gasolina y no tendríamos que venir hasta aquí solo para conocer a una delincuente.

-Se equivoca señor Blanket –dijo la yegua con un tono serio –la Princesa Cadance me mando un telegrama diciendo que Selene esta encarcelada por error y que ella no es como la pintan en los periódicos, quiero ver que tan cierto es la versión de ella y la versión que dan los periódicos.

-Está bien señora –dijo el poni quien continúo conduciendo hasta detenerse frente a un elegante edificio color gris y que tenía el escudo de Equestria grabado en sus paredes junto con un letrero de bronce que decía: _**Comandancia de Policía de Canterlot**_. El chofer apago el coche, luego volteo a ver a la yegua y le dijo –Hemos llegado señora, ¿quiere que le ayude a bajar?

-No Blanket –dijo la yegua acercándose a la puerta del auto para bajar –Todavía tengo fuerzas para caminar.

La poni abrió la puerta del vehículo y bajo de este para después subir las escalinatas que tenía el edificio y entrar por la puerta principal del mismo.

Al entrar encontró que el pequeño vestíbulo del lugar se encontraba vacío, a excepción de un poni de tierra con uniforme policial que estaba sentado en un escritorio y que al parecer era el encargado de atender todas las denuncias o peticiones de la población.

La yegua se acercó y se quitó el velo revelando a una unicornio de cuero gris y melena purpura con franjas blancas. Ella se acercó lentamente al policía y lo saludo:

-Buenas tardes señor.

-Buenas tardes señora… -el policía levanto la cabeza y al ver el rostro de la unicornio dijo –Ah… Señora Twilight Velvet, es un gran honor que este aquí. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Vengo a visitar a la prisionera, a la hija de Black Heart.

-Claro señora, sígame –dijo el policía levantándose del escritorio para guiar a la unicornio hacia una de las puertas del edificio que los llevaban a las celdas de la comandancia.

Los dos ponis caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de metal que conducía a unas escaleras.

Ahí bajaron y llegaron a un oscuro pasillo apenas iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas de varias celdas que se encontraban en aquel lugar. La mayoría de estas se encontraban vacías, a excepción de una en la que se escuchaba una conversación entre dos yeguas.

Velvet y el policía se detuvieron a unos metros de la celda. El oficial volteo a ver a la unicornio y le dijo:

-Parece que tendrá que esperar un momento señora, parece que alguien llegó antes que usted.

Twilight Velvet se acercó un poco más a la celda y parándose frente a esta vio a una hermosa unicornio de cuero azul y crines cafés vestida con su uniforme de sirvienta del Palacio Real. Esta se encontraba acompañada por una unicornio de cuero rojo claro y crines color marrón, la cual estaba también vestida como sirvienta del Palacio Real y cargaba un pequeño bebé unicornio de apenas unos meses envuelto en una manta blanca.

-Cárgalo con cuidado –dijo la sirvienta dándole el bebé a la unicornio azul que lo recibía entre sus cascos con ternura.

\- ¿E-Ella es Selene? –pregunto Twilight Velvet incrédula al ver que la unicornio azul tomaba al pequeño entre sus cascos y comenzaba a mecerlo para arrullarlo.

-Sí –respondió el policía -Ella es la delincuente "peligrosa" según el senador White, la que él dice que debe pagar por los pecados de sus padres.

Twilight Velvet se quedó en silencio y observando como Selene con una sonrisa que reflejaba una ternura maternal comenzaba a tararear para luego cantarle una canción de cuna que decía:

Hijo del corazón,

Deja ya de llorar,

Junto a ti yo voy a estar,

Y nunca más te han de hacer mal.

Twilight Velvet y el policía comenzaron a sacar algunas lágrimas, pues la canción se les hacía demasiado tierna. Twilight Velvet era a la que más le dolía ver a aquella joven arrullando al bebé, pues le recordaba a su juventud cuando le cantaba a su hija Twilight Sparkle y a su hijo Shining Armor cuando estos nacieron. Selene en cambio siguió cantando:

Tus ojitos de luz,

El llanto no ha de nublar,

Ven aquí, mi dulce amor,

Nadie nos ha de separar.

Selene comenzó a tararear mientras veía como el pequeño unicornio comenzaba a cerrar los ojos y a bostezar, lo que indicaba que su canto estaba durmiéndolo poco a poco. La joven volvió nuevamente a cantar mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos:

Hijo mío, mi amor,

No me importa el sufrir,

Como un sol tú me das luz,

Y das calor a mi vivir.

Ven mi amor,

Ven mi amor.

El bebé se quedó dormido, Selene se lo entregó a la sirvienta, la cual al recibirlo le sonrió a la joven y está igualmente correspondió con una sonrisa que sin duda alguna le rompería el corazón a cualquiera que la viera.

Selene volteo a ver al policía que igualmente estaba llorando y asintió con la cabeza indicando que la visita de la sirvienta había terminado.

El policía se limpió sus lágrimas y se acercó a la celda, abrió la reja para que la sirvienta y su bebé salieran.

La sirvienta volteo a ver nuevamente a Selene, la cual simplemente le sonrió.

Tras este gesto de la joven, ella se fue con su bebé en brazos y llena de lágrimas, pues no podía creer que una yegua inocente y con un corazón de oro como Selene estuviera encerrada en una celda como si hubiera cometido el peor de los delitos.

-Selene –dijo el policía viendo a la joven que estaba cabizbaja –tienes otra visita.

Twilight Velvet se acercó lentamente a la celda, al entrar se sentó frente a la joven para inmediatamente voltear a ver al policía y hacerle una seña de que la dejara a solas con ella.

El policía asintió y se alejó dejando a ambas yeguas solas en aquel frio lugar.

-Hola Selene –saludo la unicornio gris -Soy Twilight Velvet, madre de Twilight Sparkle y Shining Armor, dos víctimas de tu padre.

-Un honor conocerla –dijo Selene levantándose de su asiento para luego arrodillarse ante Twilight Velvet como si esta fuera una miembro de la realeza.

-Por favor, no hagas eso –pidió Twilight Velvet quien se sentía un poco apenada por ver que Selene se arrodillaba ante ella.

-Debo hacerlo –dijo Selene sin levantarse y con la cabeza agachada –El senador vino a verme en la noche, él me dijo que debo humillarme e incluso dejar que usted y todos aquellos que han sufrido por culpa de los crímenes de mi padre me torturen, me insulten e incluso… s-si quieren hacerlo… p-pueden matarme. P-Porque… eso es lo que desean, ¿no?… Desean que me muera para que así no sientan más… más… dolor.

\- ¡No digas eso! –grito Twilight Velvet asustada y ayudando a Selene a levantarse - ¡¿Qué clase de poni es el senador como para decirte esas cosas tan horribles?! ¿Matarte?, ¿Torturarte?, ¿Humillarte? Eso… Eso es de ponis sin sentimientos y con un corazón de roca.

-P-Pero… quizás tenga razón –dijo Selene llorando y viendo a Velvet a los ojos –y-yo… no debí haber nacido para empezar.

Twilight Velvet sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón, pues ella no podía creer que una yegua tan dulce e inocente como Selene fuera atormentada de esa manera por el senador White y peor aún que este le llenara la cabeza con ideas tan crueles. Incluso le recordó cuando su hija Twilight Sparkle le contaba todas las cosas horrendas que le hizo pasar Black Heart, el padre de Selene.

Velvet sabía que, si bien Selene era hija del ex Procurador, ella no merecía ser tratada así y mucho menos que la acusaran de algo que nunca hizo.

Twilight Velvet tomo un respiro y le dijo:

-Por favor –dijo Velvet a Selene mientras le acariciaba su melena –Quiero que me digas que más te dijo.

-Él llego en la noche y…

 **Flashback.**

Era una fresca noche de domingo, la luna apenas y brillaba debido a que unas nubes negras comenzaban a cubrirla. Selene se encontraba dentro de su celda, sentada y cabizbaja, no sentía emoción alguna, simplemente permanecía serena y en silencio.

Nada la perturbaba hasta que de repente escucho los pasos de un poni por el pasillo que se acercaba lentamente hacia su celda.

Ella levanto su cabeza y volteo hacia la reja solo para ver a un unicornio café con melena y bigote blanco que vestía elegantemente acompañado por un policía, el cual le abrió la reja al unicornio que al entrar volteo a ver al policía y le dijo:

-Déjame solo con ella.

El policía asintió con la cabeza y se alejó para después salir del pasillo dejando solos a ambos unicornios.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron y el unicornio café simplemente se quedó viendo a la joven. Después se acercó a ella lentamente y le dijo:

-Así que tú eres Selene, la hija del usurpador Black Heart y la traidora Trixie Lulamoon. Veo que el populacho del Palacio Real tiene toda la razón, eres muy hermosa, de hecho… ¡Bastante! –grito el unicornio para después darle una cachetada a la joven en una de sus mejillas.

Selene comenzó a sacar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos debido a que el golpe que había recibido le dolía.

El unicornio en cambio solo sonrió satisfecho y le dijo:

\- ¡No llores putita! Y más te vale que vayas acostumbrándote a esto, porque en estos cinco días que estarás aquí, todas las victimas de tus crímenes vendrán a verte y tú tienes que dejar que te peguen, te torturen, te violen y si es necesario que te maten.

-N-No… ¡No! –grito Selene asustada y temblando por las palabras de aquel unicornio.

\- ¡Oh claro que sí! –dijo el unicornio acariciando la melena de Selene, la cual no hacía nada por defenderse –Dale las gracias al maldito de tu padre y a la perra de tu madre porque te heredaron todos sus crímenes aquí.

-P-Pero… ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-Aun así, eres su hija y eso no lo puedes cambiar Selene. Es más, no has pensado que quizás nunca debiste haber nacido y que debieron abortarte para ahorrarte este sufrimiento.

Selene se quedó callada y solo siguió llorando, pues aquellas palabras que le decía el unicornio eran incluso más crueles que las que le había dicho la Princesa Luna el día en que casi la mataba.

El unicornio al ver que la chica estaba destrozada, comenzó a meter su casco debajo de la falda de la joven y tocando sus partes íntimas le dijo sonriendo:

-Um… Aun eres virgen, ¿eh? Lástima que eso se tenga que perder muy pronto –dijo el unicornio quitando su casco -Pero no te preocupes, no tendrás que cargar con un embarazo o con la vergüenza de perder ese privilegio que tienen todas las jovencitas como tú –el unicornio saco del interior de su saco un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Prendió el cigarro y fumándolo dijo -De mi cuenta corre que te fusilen por todos los crímenes que cometiste. Con el derramamiento de tu sangre, Equestria podrá finalmente tener paz, tranquilidad y bienestar.

\- ¿R-Realmente me van a matar? –pregunto Selene temblando y llorando.

-Obviamente –dijo el unicornio con un tono apático -Nadie te ama y ni te amara nunca. Claro, puedes decir que los sirvientes del castillo, Cadance, el general Shining Shine o que la Generala Estela te quieren. Pero, ¿Qué crees? Ellos solo son una parte de Equestria, no son y no representan todas las voces de Equestria. Todo el reino te quiere muerta y te quiere hacer pasar por todo el sufrimiento que tú les provocaste en esos trece meses gobernando detrás del trono y en tu breve reinado –El unicornio saco un pañuelo de su traje y se limpió el sudor que tenía en su frente. Luego volteo a ver a Selene directamente a los ojos y le dijo –Yo en lo personal si deseo verte muerta, tu padre quemo vivos a varios de mis parientes, y todo porque ellos les dieron comida, armas y dinero a nuestros heroicos rebeldes. Si yo fuera tu juez, yo si te sentenciaría a ser quemada para que sientas el miedo y el dolor que ellos sintieron, así como también sientas en carne propia el castigo que tus padres le querían dar a nuestra heroína Twilight Sparkle. En fin, no me quiero ir de aquí sin… hacer esto –dijo el unicornio para después golpear a Selene en el estómago. La joven cayó en el suelo adolorida y llorando, el unicornio salió por la reja y antes de irse le dijo a Selene –Feliz tormento putita, te deseo la mejor de las torturas.

El unicornio salió por el pasillo sonriendo satisfecho mientras que Selene solo permaneció en el suelo llorando mientras murmuraba en voz baja:

-M-Mamá… q-quiero irme de aquí… ¿P-Por qué me dejaste sola?, ¿P-Por qué me mandaste a un lugar donde nadie me quiere?, ¿Por qué me trajiste a este mundo sin amor?

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-D-Desde entonces… t-tengo miedo –murmuro Selene llorando –Incluso… l-le ruego a Dios que por favor ya me quité la vida… Y-Ya no quiero seguir viviendo… N-No quiero que me lastimen ya… Q-Quiero estar con mi m-mamá… Q-Que es la única poni que realmente me ha querido y amado en este mundo.

Twilight Velvet estaba en shock e igualmente llorando después de escuchar el relato de Selene. Ella no podía creer que el senador White fuera capaz de haberla golpeado, amenazado e incluso tocado sus partes íntimas a Selene y a sabiendas que eso era ya abuso sexual.

Twilight Velvet levanto la mirada y viendo hacia una de las paredes de la celda vino a su mente el recuerdo del dolor que sintió cuando se enteró que su hija se hallaba prisionera y siendo víctima de las torturas de Black Heart.

Luego volteo a ver a Selene y empezó a verla como una representación de su hija, la unicornio cerro los ojos y en sus pensamientos se dijo:

\- ¡Maldito infeliz! Te quejas de los crímenes que Black Heart le hizo a Equestria y en especial a mi hija. ¿Y qué haces? ¡Haces lo mismo con una pobre criatura inocente! Por mis hijos te juro que vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro del bar donde se había reunido el senador White con los otros senadores, el unicornio se encontraba sentado en una mesa bebiendo un tarro de sidra acompañado por Flash Sentry, el cual tenía a su lado a una changeling con una correa alrededor de su cuello.

El pegaso naranja bebió un poco de su tarro de sidra y sonriendo dijo:

\- ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Realmente eso le dijo senador White?

-Sí –dijo el senador sonriendo -Y puedo decirle general que, si las cosas salen bien y usted sigue apoyándome, le garantizo entregarle la virginidad de esa puta.

-No gracias –dijo Flash burlándose –yo no consumo basura.

El senador White soltó una risa y choco su tarro con el del General Flash Sentry para después volver a tomar otro sorbo, después lo coloco en la mesa y viendo a la changeling que Flash tenía agarrada con una correa le dijo:

-Por cierto, ¿Y esa changeling?

-Ah… una chamaca que me encontré cuando estaba peleando con los Secesionistas –dijo Flash sonriendo y acariciando a la changeling como si fuera un perro -Era una maldita larva cuando la encontré, pero la eduque y ahora es como una perrita. ¿No es así Ocellus?

-S-Si –respondió la changeling con timidez y un poco dolida por las palabras que le decía el pegaso –S-Soy una perrita fiel amo Flash.

-Así me gusta –dijo Flash para después volver a darle otro sorbo a su tarro.

-Solo le pediría que intente no mostrársela a la reina Agnes cuando venga, no nos vaya a meter usted en un conflicto diplomático –dijo el senador White.

-No hay problema de eso senador, si hay guerra yo le entro para quemar changelings, a mi lo que me sobran son huevos.

-En eso coincido –dijo el senador White sonriendo y aprobando las palabras del pegaso.

-Ah… Bueno –dijo Flash volteando a ver a un poni con guitarra que estaba en el bar –que tal si le invito una canción para usted.

-Sería una ofensa si no lo hiciera –dijo el senador White sonriendo.

\- ¡Muchacho! –grito Flash Sentry al poni guitarrista.

\- ¿Si mi general? –pregunto el músico acercándose.

-Hace rato escuche su canción contra esa puta de Selene, quiero que se la cante a mi buen amigo el senador.

-Con todo gusto general –dijo el músico para comenzar a tocar la guitarra y viendo a todos los clientes del bar les grito- ¡Su atención por favor! Su fiel servidor, hoy tiene el gusto de cantarles una pieza musical que compuse para el senador y todos los héroes de Equestria que lo apoyan, ¡Un aplauso!

Los ponis del bar aplaudieron mientras que el senador sonrió con orgullo y aceptaba feliz los aplausos de los ponis. Él se sentía como un héroe y como alguien que merecía todos aquellos honores.

El músico comenzó a tocar y luego canto una canción cuya letra decía:

Buenas tardes señores,

Soy un poni agrarista,

Que chinguen a su madre todos los selenistas,

Están en el país,

Pidiendo perdón para esa villana,

Que seguro se tira a los polis,

Cada noche y mañana.

Vamos a bailar, vamos a bailar,

El mono de alambre,

Y los selenistas y las De Verristas,

Chinguen a su madre.

Al general Shining Shine,

Esa puta lo hizo wey,

Que chingue a su madre el infame Opus Dei,

La religión que esa perra profesa,

Es puro negocio mercantil,

Que chingue a su madre,

Su mamita que murió senil.

Vamos a bailar, vamos a bailar,

El mono de alambre,

Y los selenistas y las De Verristas,

Chinguen a su madre.

A la princesa Estela,

Esa Selene le lavo el cerebro,

Por eso cuando la veo en la cárcel,

Yo bebo y celebro,

Esa infeliz,

La van a quemar,

Que chingue a su madre,

Su padre Black Heart.

Vamos a bailar, vamos a bailar,

El mono de alambre,

Y los selenistas y las De Verristas,

Chinguen a su madre.

La Princesa Cadance,

Embrujada está,

Pero cuando Selene muera,

Volverá a la normalidad,

Mil respetos a los ciudadanos,

Que apoyan al senador,

Que chingue a su madre,

Arthur el lamedor.

Vamos a bailar, vamos a bailar,

El mono de alambre,

Y los selenistas y las De Verristas,

Chinguen a su madre.

Antes de despedirme,

Voy a darles un consejo,

Que el día del juicio,

lleven muchos huevos,

Láncenlos a esa traidora,

Sin sentir compasión,

Y miéntenle la madre,

Con orgullo y pasión.

El cantante concluyo la canción recibiendo aplausos del público que brindo por el senador e incluso le dieron algunas monedas al cantante. Flash y el senador reían a carcajadas y aplaudían al cantante.

\- ¡JA, JA! ¡Eso! ¡Muy bien cantante! –grito el senador aventándole una moneda de diez reales al músico que la tomo con su casco –Esas son las canciones que se merece esa traidora y conspiradora.

Flash rio y asintió con la cabeza aprobando las palabras del senador, pero luego volteo a ver a Ocellus que permanecía callada y un poco triste. El pegaso le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara y le dijo molesto:

\- ¡Ríete! ¿Qué no te gusto la canción?

-Bueno… es que… ¿No cree que es un poco ofensiva? –pregunto Ocellus con timidez.

\- ¿Ofensiva? No seas ridícula Ocellus –dijo Flash enojado -Esa tipa es la hija del poni que extermino y esclavizo a tu pueblo, deberías alegrarte como el senador y como yo de que ya está encerrada. Incluso y para que veas que soy un poni generoso, te daré un lugar en primera fila cuando sea la ejecución.

-P-Pero…

-Pero nada, así que ríete o te castigo sin comer maldito insecto.

-S-Si señor –dijo Ocellus para comenzar a aplaudir y tratar de reír, aunque por dentro se sentía mal por hacerlo.

Ocellus conocía muy bien su origen: Ella nació en una colmena de Night Town durante el periodo en que Light Star era Primer Ministro del Reino Unido de Equestria. Ella había estudiado la educación básica, aunque por pertenecer a la raza changeling no se salvó de las burlas e insultos de los habitantes de Equestria. Con la Guerra de Secesión comenzaron las agresiones contra ella y su familia por parte de la Guardia Real, pero cuando el conflicto se agudizo en su ciudad, los Guardias Reales asesinaron a su familia quemándolos en una hoguera, ella se salvó porque Flash Sentry la necesitaba como una esclava personal.

Desde entonces acompañaba a Flash a todos lados, y este no se cansaba de presumir que tenía una changeling de esclava, aunque eso sí, siempre procuraba alimentarla bien y darle lo necesario para evitar que se la quitaran, aunque en realidad siempre la maltrataba, sobretodo porque después de la muerte de Twilight Sparkle en cascos de Pharynx, Flash se desquito con Ocellus.

La changeling no tenía nada en contra de Selene, pero como no podía liberarse de las ataduras de Flash pues simplemente se resignó y tuvo que seguir las ordenes de su amo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en la Comandancia de Policía de Canterlot, Velvet continuaba acariciando a Selene, la cual para entonces ya se había calmado y ya no lloraba. Selene le había contado a la unicornio todo lo que había vivido de pequeña, como fue su vida en Paris y que hacía en el Palacio Real antes de ser encerrada.

La madre de Twilight Sparkle estaba sorprendida con la historia de la joven, pues ella esperaba encontrarse con una poni malvada, con rencor y que probablemente planeaba dar un nuevo Golpe de Estado, tal y como los periódicos que apoyaban al senador lo decían.

Pero en lugar de eso se encontró con una poni humilde, de buen corazón, con sentimientos, bondadosa, amable y que a pesar de que se le ofreció ser nuevamente parte de la realeza, ella lo rechazo para seguir siendo una sirvienta del Palacio Real que veía por el bienestar de otros, aunque así tuviera que sacrificar su propia felicidad.

-Eres una gran poni –decía Velvet –no entiendo porque te odian los periodistas si no eres mala y tampoco has hecho nada que lastime a otros.

-Lo sé, pero... no todos piensan lo mismo –dijo Selene mientras comenzaba nuevamente a llorar en cuanto un recuerdo vino a su mente -Incluso en la mañana escuche a un poni cantándome una canción horrible donde deseaba mi muerte y decía que yo tentaba a los policías para tener relaciones conmigo… q-que yo hechice a Cadance, a Shining Shine y a Estela… lo peor… es que la gente le aplaudía y se reía sin saber que yo estaba sufriendo aquí dentro.

-Pues ese cantante debería sentir vergüenza al igual que quienes le aplaudieron –dijo molesta Twilight Velvet -Te juzgan sin conocerte y prefieren apoyar a un poni dizque senador que te ha lastimado y herido tanto física como emocionalmente. No sé porque…

\- ¡Oye! –grito una voz femenina que interrumpió a Twilight Velvet.

Twilight Velvet y Selene se asomaron por la ventana de la celda, ahí vieron que la responsable del grito era una pegaso de color cian y melena color amarillo pálido, la cual iba vestida con un uniforme similar al de los Wonderbolts, solo que este era totalmente amarillo y con un escudo en forma de pegaso que estaba grabado en el pecho junto con las siglas **ARE.** El uniforme se complementaba con unos lentes de vuelo que llevaba sobre su cabeza.

-Miren muchachos –dijo la pegaso llamando a otros diez ponis que usaban un uniforme igual al que llevaba ella –El General Flash Sentry tenía razón, aquí duerme la putita perfumada de Black Heart.

Los ponis se soltaron a reír después de escuchar las palabras de la pegaso, luego un miembro del grupo que era un poni de tierra le grito a Selene diciéndole:

\- ¡Oye Selene! ¡Si te liberan puedes ir a mi casa! ¡Te pagare unos buenos reales si me entregas tu culo!

Los ponis volvieron a reírse mientras que Selene comenzó a retroceder y nuevamente unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Twilight Velvet en cambio observaba molesta a los ponis, a los cuales conocía muy bien, pues eran los militantes de la Acción Revolucionaria Equestrianista junto con su líder la Generala Sassaflash.

Dicha organización era una agrupación racista y nacionalista que acostumbraba hacer marchas y agredir a los ponis que provenían de China, Arabia Equina o que eran parte de algún sindicato obrero.

La agrupación era liderada por la Generala Revolucionaria Sassaflash, una pegaso que había sido parte de la División Aérea de Rainbow Dash y posteriormente parte del Ejército Revolucionario Equestriano.

Pero con el fin de la Rebelión se convirtió en una orquestadora de grupos de choque durante los gobiernos de los Primeros Ministros títeres de Starlight Glimmer, la mayoría poseían ideologías similares a las que después tendría la Acción Revolucionaria Equestrianista, agrupación a la cual apodaban los "Uniformes Dorados" debido al color de su vestimenta.

\- ¡Oye! –grito otro poni de aquel grupo tomando una piedra para después lanzarla hacia la ventana, aunque esta solo golpeo la pared de la comandancia –Hace rato escuche que cantaste. Ojalá que un día pueda entrar a tu celda para que metas tu garganta en mi amiguito –dijo el poni señalando hacia donde estaban sus testículos.

Los Uniformes Dorados se echaron a reír mientras que Selene nerviosa y sin poder soportar aquellas humillaciones comenzó a cerrar los ojos para después caer desmayada en el suelo.

\- ¡Selene! –grito asustada Twilight Velvet acercándose a la joven que estaba en el suelo inmóvil - ¡Despierta!, ¡Despierta!, ¡Despierta!, ¡Auxilio!, ¡Auxilio!

\- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el policía corriendo por el pasillo en cuanto escucho los gritos de la unicornio.

\- ¡Se ha desmayado! ¡Llamen a un doctor!

El policía asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo en busca de ayuda mientras que Twilight Velvet se esforzaba en despertar a Selene.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y finalmente la noche llego a todo el reino. En las afueras de la Comandancia de Policía de Canterlot se encontraban varias patrullas de policía y de la Guardia Real, las cuales vigilaban los alrededores impidiendo que cualquier poni se acercara al edificio, esto debido a que en cuanto Cadance, Luna, Estela, Shining Shine y especialmente la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre se enteraron de lo sucedido durante el día, decidieron aumentar la vigilancia para evitar que los habitantes agredieran a la joven.

Dentro de la celda, Twilight Velvet estaba acompañada por Cadance, Shining Shine, Estela y Luna, los cuales estaban con una cara que mostraba tristeza y a la vez rabia por lo que había pasado, especialmente Shining Shine que quería cobrarle los insultos a Sassaflash y a su grupo.

Pero Cadance se lo impidió y este al final apoyo la iniciativa de aumentar la vigilancia en los alrededores de la Comandancia.

-Pobre –dijo Estela llorando al ver a Selene dormida en su celda –Ella no merece que le digan esas cosas tan horribles.

-Lo que más me encabrona –dijo Shining Shine con rabia –es saber que el maldito del senador White la anduvo lastimando. Me dan ganas de buscarlo y matarlo.

-Tranquilo hijo –dijo Cadance abrazando al unicornio con una de sus alas –Ese infeliz pronto tendrá que pagar por lo que hizo.

-Todo esto es mi culpa –se decía así misma Luna en su mente mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos –y todo por andar haciendo tratos con ese maldito infeliz de Punizione.

De repente los cinco ponis escucharon que la puerta del pasillo se abría, los ponis voltearon y vieron como entre la oscuridad del pasillo entraba el senador White acompañado por Flash Sentry quien jalaba a Ocellus como un perro.

-Vaya, vaya, no esperaba verlas aquí –dijo el senador sonriendo.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de…!

-Ah, ah, ah –dijo el unicornio negando con su casco –Modere su lenguaje General Shine –White volteo a ver a Velvet y dijo – ¡Oh señora Velvet! Un gusto verla por aquí. Puedo ver que Selene obedeció al pie de la letra mis órdenes. Dígame, la putita aguanto sus insultos.

\- ¡Eres un maldito poni sin corazón! –dijo Velvet enojada y llorando – ¿Cómo pudiste llenarle la cabeza diciéndole que la van a matar, que la van a violar, que la torturara, que nadie la quiere y que todo el reino la quiere ver muerta? Ella es inocente, buena, amable, leal, humilde y puedo decir que una mejor poni que tú maldito unicornio trajeado.

\- ¿Es en serio? –pregunto White tratando de controlar su enojo por escuchar las palabras de Velvet - ¿Siente compasión por esta infeliz? –pregunto el unicornio señalando a Selene –Pero… Ella es la hija del poni que torturo a su hija la heroína virtuosa Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿No está usted haciendo lo mismo? Puede que su padre fuera un monstruo con mi hija, pero usted es peor y me da asco. Mi hija lo hubiera mandado a fusilar si se enterara que le hace esto a una chica inocente.

-Pues si ya no quiere que sufra –dijo White sonriendo –Entonces, apóyeme como el General Sentry –decía señalando al pegaso -Publique contra ella para que el pueblo la odie y así ella deje este mundo al que en primer lugar no debió venir nunca.

-Sí –dijo Velvet asintiendo con la cabeza -Si publicare, pero… ¡contra ti!

El senador impresionado por la respuesta de la unicornio solo sonrió y dijo:

\- ¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? Pues no importa, sé que en los siguientes cuatro días tendré mucho más apoyo por parte de todas las víctimas y conseguiré que a esta bastarda la condenen a muerte.

\- ¡Deja de llamarla así! –grito Luna enojada e iluminando su cuerno con el fin de atacar al senador - ¡Ella es mi hija!

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamo White sorprendido y a la vez molesto, pues no esperaba aquella reacción por parte de la alicornio -Pero… ¡Cuando la adopto dijo que la odiaba!

-Usted mismo lo ha dicho –dijo Luna acercándose lentamente al senador -La odiaba, pero ahora la quiero con todo mi corazón después de ver que es una poni especial y con gran corazón… ¡Lárguese! ¡Fuera de aquí!

White estaba realmente enojado, pues sentía que Luna le había dado una puñalada por la espalda, ya que él pensaba que la Princesa de la Noche le daría su apoyo.

El senador tomo un respiro y acompañado por Flash se salieron del lugar sin decir una palabra más.

Luna dejo de iluminar su cuerno y después volteando a ver a los demás ponis que se encontraban en la celda les ordeno:

-Ustedes vayan al Palacio Real a dormir, yo la cuidare toda la noche.

\- ¿Estas segura Luna? –pregunto Cadance preocupada.

-Sí, yo la adopte como mi hija y no voy a dejar que la lastimen –Luna acaricio la melena de Selene y murmuro en voz baja –nunca te dejare sola.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Bueno mis seguidores, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? No olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que estos me motivan a continuar las historias.**

 **Nuevamente les recuerdo, si son nuevos o no comprenden el fanfic y los personajes que aparecen, les recomiendo leer los fanfics** _ **El Juicio de Twilight Sparkle**_ **y** _ **La Rebelión de Twilight Sparkle**_ **para que puedan comprender la historia y el universo de la misma.**

 **Sin más que decir les recomiendo que sigan mi página de Facebook que pueden buscar como ShieldImagination97 así como suscribirse a mi canal de You Tube (que tiene mi nombre de autor) y donde estoy subiendo el audiofic de** _ **La Rebelión de Twilight Sparkle**_ **. Sin más nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	12. Capítulo 12: Una Princesa Santa

**CAPITULO 12: "Una Princesa Santa"**

Un nuevo día había llegado, el sol comenzó a salir en el horizonte iluminando a todas las ciudades del país incluyendo la muy noble y hermosa ciudad de Canterlot. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no hubo pájaros que cantaran, los comercios abrieron, pero sus dueños se veían tristes o sin muchas ganas de trabajar.

En las calles, una gran cantidad de habitantes de Canterlot en lugar de acudir a los cafés o a la taberna se dirigían hacia la Comandancia de Policía llevando diversos objetos en sus lomos (en el caso de los ponis de tierra y pegasos) o levitándolos con su magia. Todos iban como si de una procesión casi religiosa se tratase.

Las yeguas llevaban canastas con comida y agua; los potrillos y potrancas cargaban en sus pequeños lomos diversas canastas llenas de ramos de flores con diversos y muy hermosos colores, por ultimo iban los potros que cuidaban de la comitiva portando armas de alto calibre.

De repente, un automóvil color café se detuvo en una de las calles cercanas a la Comandancia de Policía. Del vehículo bajaron dos hermosas yeguas que vestían de negro y usando sombreros elegantes que resaltaban por unas plumas de color que les daban un cierto realce y elegancia.

-Señorita –dijo el chofer después de ayudar a bajar a ambas unicornios - ¿Está segura de esto?

-Si –respondió con voz baja una de las yeguas.

\- ¿Y que ganaría con ello? –pregunto el chofer que aún no entendía porque había llevado a aquellas mujeres a la Comandancia.

-Conocer la verdad –dijo la unicornio para luego tomar el casco de su compañera y caminar ambas en dirección al edificio.

-Buenos días señorita –saludo un Guardia Real que vigilaba la puerta trasera de la Comandancia de Policía en cuanto vio a ambas yeguas acercarse.

-Buenos días –respondió con amabilidad la unicornio –Ya estamos listas para verla.

-Adelante –dijo el Guardia Real abriendo la puerta para después seguir a ambas unicornios y guiarlas por el edificio.

Los minutos pasaron y mientras caminaban por los pasillos del edificio se acercaron a una de las ventanas que daban al exterior por donde se podía ver claramente como aquel silencioso desfile de ponis se acercaba lentamente a la Comandancia de Policía, incluso algunos transeúntes se unían al contingente.

En aquella multitud iban ponis de todos los sectores sociales, estaban oficinistas, ferrocarrileros, campesinos, obreros de las fábricas, aristócratas, comerciantes e incluso ponis que vivían en situación de calle caminaban llevando una moneda de diez reales en su boca.

-Impresionante, ¿verdad? –pregunto el guardia a las unicornios.

-Es increíble –dijo sorprendida la unicornio quitándose su sombrero y revelando a una hermosa unicornio blanca de crines color Indigo - ¿A que vienen con tanta devoción?

-A darle ánimos a la prisionera –dijo el guardia quien se sentía conmovido con la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo afuera –En serio aun no puedo creer que a pesar de que la prensa dice que la prisionera es una traidora, usurpadora y asesina, los ponis de Canterlot vienen de vez en cuando a traerle un obsequio o piden que les dejemos pasar para conocerla.

\- ¿En serio es tan especial? –pregunto la unicornio blanca confundida al guardia.

-Ah... señorita Rarity –respondió el guardia con algunas lágrimas en los ojos –Esa chica tiene un corazón muy grande y tan bueno que muchos guardias, policías y hasta miembros importantes de la política se han enamorado de ella. Incluso, algunos miembros del senado ya andan tramitando amparos para que la liberen.

-Ojalá que no la suelten –dijo la acompañante de Rarity quitándose el sombrero y revelando a una joven unicornio blanca con crines rosa claro y purpura pálido –Esa tipeja está hechizando a todos con sus cantitos de segunda y su belleza para que así pueda atacar a Equestria. Incluso escuche que se desmayó ayer porque no soporto que le dieran su merecido, ojalá que para la próxima se muera.

\- ¡Sweetie Belle! –regaño Rarity a la joven unicornio - ¡No seas tan grosera!

-Es la verdad hermana –dijo Sweetie Belle defendiéndose con un tono lleno de rencor y odio –Por su culpa perdimos todo, por su culpa hubo una guerra interna que termino por dividir a tus amigas, por su culpa el pueblo paso hambre e injusticias.

-Ya te he dicho que Black Heart fue el que hizo esas cosas –dijo Rarity a quien le dolía ver a su hermana hablar de esa manera –No entiendo por qué le sigues la corriente al senador con su versión de que Selene es malvada o por qué hablas, así como si ella te hubiera hecho algo.

-Porque, aunque no me haya hecho nada, sé muy bien que por sus venas corre la sangre de Black Heart y Trixie Lulamoon, los peores reyes de Equestria y los responsables de que encarcelaran a Twilight.

-No sabes… cuanto me duele escucharte decir esas cosas –decía Rarity quien se sentía un poco lastimada por escuchar a su hermana expresarse de esa manera –Culpas a una inocente que no ha hecho nada.

Sweetie Belle se quedó callada, pero en su cara podía verse una expresión de enojo, pues para ella era un error que su hermana defendiera a Selene, incluso fue idea de Rarity que ambas la visitaran debido a que Twilight Velvet (Madre de Twilight Sparkle) comenzó a utilizar parte de la fortuna que le heredo su hija para publicar varios panfletos y carteles donde describía como era realmente Selene.

Sin embargo, aunque Rarity si se animó a visitar a la prisionera, la modista se había llevado a Sweetie Belle con ella debido a que en una ocasión cuando fue a tomar café se llegó a encontrar a su hermana en compañía de varios ponis importantes y siempre deseándole mal a la joven con frases como: _"Pobre estúpida que se hace la inocente, que no entiende que ella es mala y que nadie la quiere"_ , _"Si tanto le duele estar encerrada porque no mejor se suicida"_ , _"Que mal que el Primer Ministro Light Star y la Capitana Twilight Sparkle no fueron a traer a esa zorrita junto con la puta de su madre para que las matasen"_ , _"¡Ay sí! "Mi títere Shining Shine me protege", porque no mejor esa putita usa sus encantos para este le dé un tiro en la cabeza y así ya dejes en paz al reino_ ", entre otras más.

Rarity tenía la esperanza de que Sweetie Belle cambiara su actitud para con la chica en cuanto conociera a Selene, pero… ¿Realmente eso sucedería?

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de su celda en la Comandancia de Policía, Selene ya se encontraba despierta, pero se encontraba arrodillada y con la cabeza agachada mientras sus cascos delanteros se hallaban juntos en una posición que parecía de meditación o más bien de oración.

Luna estaba sentada en la cama que se encontraba al otro lado de la celda, la alicornio se mantenía en silencio y algo interesada en el comportamiento de la chica, pues si bien entendía que Selene era parte una religión, la Princesa de la Noche no encontraba sentido en la realización de aquellos ritos.

-Ah… y-ya… vienen –dijo Selene en cuanto comenzó a escuchar las pisadas de la multitud de ponis que se acercaba a la comandancia.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? –pregunto Luna a Selene quien le había dicho con anterioridad lo que planeaba.

-Si… es por el reino.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las afueras del edificio, varios Guardias Reales y Policías comenzaban a prepararse para frenar el avance de aquella multitud, los Guardias preparaban sus escudos en tanto que los Policías se colocaban en posición de ataque para repeler cualquier agresión.

-Son demasiados –dijo un policía a un guardia que estaba a su lado.

-No importa –respondió el guardia tranquilo y sonriendo -estoy seguro que ella ha de mostrar su grandeza en tan solo unos segundos.

\- ¿Crees que ella logre evitar algún conflicto?

-Ella es una Princesa de Paz, no dejará que la sangre de ponis inocentes se derrame. Solo debemos ser… pacientes.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron y antes de que la multitud chocase con el cerco, un hermoso tarareo se hizo presente deteniendo a la muchedumbre que ya se estaba preparando para avanzar a como diera lugar.

Los Guardias Reales bajaron sus armas al igual que los Policías, quienes quedaron sorprendidos y a la vez confundidos al ver que en cuanto el tarareo se escuchó todos los ponis se arrodillaron, casi como si una fuerza mágica sino es que mística los moviese a actuar así.

De repente, los ponis voltearon hacia la ventana de la celda de Selene y vieron como la joven les mostraba su hermoso rostro mientras que al lado de ella se encontraba la Princesa Luna cuidándola muy de cerca.

Selene tomo un respiro para después juntar sus cascos en actitud de oración y cantar una canción cuya letra decía:

Creo que no querrás oírme,

Por yo criminal ser,

Creo que no sabré implorarte,

No Te puedo ver,

Siempre me hallo marginada,

No vivo con virtud,

Veo tu cara y me pregunto,

Lo que fuiste acaso… Tú.

Selene volvió a tararear mientras que afuera del edificio tanto la multitud como los guardias escuchaban atentos la canción de Selene que era conmovedora para muchos. Incluso algunas yeguas empezaron a llorar después de escuchar las primeras partes de la canción.

Selene prosiguió su canto:

Dios les ayude,

Viven con sed,

Clemencia te piden,

Amor quieren ver

Mira a mi pueblo,

Confían en Ti

Los marginados,

Te ruegan vivir.

Luna estaba sorprendida por el talento de la chica, luego volteo a ver hacia la ventana de la celda y vio sorprendida como los ponis comenzaban a entregarle a los Guardias Reales los objetos que habían llevado a la Comandancia de Policía mientras cantaban a voz en coro lo siguiente:

Dinero hacer,

Famoso ser,

Brillar con gloria y nombre tener.

De repente el coro dejo de cantar y una yegua que ya no era tan joven canto:

Quisiera amor.

Tras esto el coro de ponis volvió a cantar nuevamente:

Yo poseer,

Te pido, Dios, con fervor bendiciones.

El coro dejo de cantar y Selene casi a punto de soltar lagrimas canto en voz alta:

No pido nada,

Sé sobrevivir,

Pero hay otros muchos que no son así,

Salva a mi pueblo de su suerte atroz,

Pienso que todos son hijos de Dios,

Son marginados hijos de… Dios.

Tras terminar aquella última letra, la chica volteo a ver a la multitud esbozando una tierna sonrisa llena de lágrimas que dejaba conmovidos a todos los presentes. Selene con su casco derecho mando un beso a todos para después alejarse de la ventana junto con Luna quien le dio un abrazo con sus alas.

-R-Realmente eres muy buena –dijo Luna llorando a Selene –No puedo creer que a ese Dios al que le rezas no le pides nada para ti y solo pides por los demás. En serio… t-tú deberías ser una Princesa y no una criada…

El llanto de Luna comenzó a escucharse hasta el exterior del edificio dejando aún más conmovidos a los presentes, incluso muchos comenzaron a sentarse o en su caso a llorar llenos de arrepentimiento.

-Realmente no puedo creer que un alma tan buena está encerrada así –dijo una unicornio llorando y cayendo de rodillas frente al cerco militar –Ahora me siento muy mal por haberla maldecido anoche… ¡Perdóname Selene! ¡Perdóname!

\- ¿Por qué los periódicos la maltratan con sus artículos de una manera tan cruel? –se preguntaba una pegaso igualmente con algunas lágrimas –En el canto que le dedico a su Dios no escuche que pidiera algo para ella, ni siquiera pedía su libertad, ella solo… solo… pedía por nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué no le importa perder su vida o su libertad? –pensaba conmovido un unicornio de la comitiva que vigilaba que la multitud entregara los regalos en orden a las autoridades - ¿Acaso la hija de Black Heart se siente como una más de nosotros?, ¿Acaso piensa que su vida no importa mientras los demás seamos felices? Realmente debe ser muy valiente para actuar así.

-No tengo palabras para describirlo –pensaba un Guardia Real que recibía los objetos que la comitiva le entregaba –Simplemente es increíble que ella a pesar de haber sido parte de la realeza cuando nació haya decidido renunciar a esos privilegios. Pero… más me sorprende –pensaba mientras recibía una canasta llena de piezas de pan dulce –es que todos estos ponis se estén acercando solo para verla y darle estos obsequios. ¿Qué clase de poni es ella como para provocar esto?

-Mamá –dijo un pequeño potrillo a su madre mientras veía hacia la ventana de Selene - ¿Por qué la Princesa está llorando?, ¿Acaso no le gustaron los regalos?

-Está llorando por nosotros hijo mío –respondió la madre subiendo al pequeño en su lomo –Llora porque su pueblo no es feliz y por las necesidades que tienen no solo los ponis de nuestra clase, sino también por los de aquellos que no tienen papá, mamá o que no tienen un hogar o lugar donde vivir.

-Papi –dijo una potranca unicornio a su padre –A mí me gustaría ser igual de bonita y buena que la Princesa Selene.

\- ¿En serio hija? –pregunto el padre sorprendido por las palabras de su hija.

-Si papito, desde ahora tratare de ser una niña buena y bondadosa.

Los ponis continuaron murmurando entre ellos, la mayoría de los comentarios eran favor de Selene, incluso algunos ya se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para hacer una manifestación exigiendo la libertad de la prisionera.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el comedor de una lujosa mansión estilo victoriano, con alberca y un amplio jardín lleno de hermosas flores se encontraba el senador White desayunando unos deliciosos wafles con miel acompañados con jugo de naranja, todo ello servido en vajilla de plata que el político disfrutaba usar.

\- ¡Más jugo Catherine! –ordeno el senador a una sirvienta unicornio –Tengo que tener energía suficiente para empezar mis labores.

-Si señor –respondió la sirvienta quien tomo el vaso para volverlo a llenar.

El senador volteo a ver a un potrillo que limpiaba el piso del comedor y fue entonces que haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa le dijo:

\- ¡Oye niño!

\- ¿Si señor? –pregunto el pequeño con tono inocente y sumiso a la vez.

-Te falta una mancha –dijo el senador con seriedad.

\- ¿Dónde señor? –pregunto el chico confundido y buscando la mancha en el piso.

-Ahí –respondió el senador riendo mientras tomaba el florero de la mesa para vaciar el agua sobre el niño mojándolo - ¡EJEJEJEJEJE! Ah… estos mugrosos tan idiotas y con un cerebro tan pequeño.

-Señor White –interrumpió un sirviente que llevaba un telegrama al senador –Uno de los reporteros del Canterlot Chronicle le manda esto.

El senador tomo el documento y comenzó a leerlo para luego soltar una sonora carcajada diciendo:

\- ¿Esto es en serio? Esa estúpida le cantó a su amigo invisible para pedir por todos menos por ella ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA! Hasta para sus rezos es una pobre pendeja, en lugar de pedirme clemencia o preparar su alma para el otro mundo solo pide por los demás. Si quiere rezar o dar bendiciones en nombre de su amigo "Dios" es su problema, pero esto es claramente otro delito para su expediente. Um… la acusare de… fanática religiosa que pregona ideas reaccionarias contra el gobierno ¡EJEJEJEJE!

El sirviente que había entregado el telegrama se quedó callado, pero estaba visiblemente enojado con la actitud que tomaba el senador en contra de Selene. Aunque no solo era él, pues los demás sirvientes estaban igualmente molestos y en desacuerdo con las palabras del unicornio.

Para todos ellos la actitud del senador era de lo peor, pues este les jugaba bromas pesadas a los sirvientes, a las sirvientas las acosaba ya fuera tocándoles sus partes íntimas o simplemente viendo debajo de sus faldas cuando estas se hallaban limpiando la Biblioteca de la Mansión, los sirvientes que eran potrillos les iba peor debido a que el senador los maltrataba y los castigaba.

Uno de los sirvientes no pudo soportar guardar su indignación ante las palabras del senador y acercándose a este le dijo:

-Señor.

\- ¿Si? –pregunto el senador dejando el telegrama en la mesa para continuar desayunando.

-Despídame si quiere, pero creo que el delito que ahora le quiere achacar a la Princesa Selene es absurdo y estúpido.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escucho –respondió el sirviente molesto –Rezar por otros no lastima a nadie.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué no? –pregunto con cinismo el senador.

-Porque está pidiendo por los menos afortunados, por aquellos que debieron beneficiarse de la lucha armada de la Heroína Twilight Sparkle y sus compañeros pero que aún pasan hambre o son explotados.

\- ¡Ah chinga! –dijo el senador riendo –Ahora resulta que la hija del mayor explotador de la historia se preocupa por los pobres ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA! Por favor Lupin no seas tonto, esa infeliz es solo producto de una pinche calentura del usurpador Black Heart. Incluso si ha leído las memorias del Veterano de la Rebelión Equestriana, el señor General Hooves, sabrá que Black Heart fue concebido de manera similar, producto de una puta calenturienta.

\- ¿Y cómo puede asegurar que Selene es igual?

-Simplemente con verla vestida como sirvienta ya parece una puta que puedes encontrar en algún tugurio de la ciudad, es más, si se me diera la gana, la violaría todas las noches sin parar, dándole de tragar mi leche hasta que suplique que la mate.

Tras estas palabras el silencio se apodero de la sala, los sirvientes estaban en shock por las palabras del senador White, pues no podían creer que su amo fuera capaz de decir tales palabras como si fuera algo de poca importancia o más bien como si aquello no fuera un delito.

Las sirvientas estaban heladas y temblaba de miedo, pues el hecho de haber escuchado al senador decir que era capaz de hacerle daño a una poni inocente, demostraba que su mente estaba totalmente enferma y su corazón era de piedra.

\- ¿U-Usted sería capaz de hacer eso? –pregunto el sirviente que había iniciado la discusión con el político.

-Pues claro –respondió con tono cínico el senador –Yo soy la voz de Equestria en el senado, soy la democracia y por ende puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana. Aunque… he de confesar que después de la visita a la Comandancia me quede con las ganas de cogerme a esa putita, su melena olía muy bien y cuando la toque pude sentir que su virginidad está tan intacta que la hace deseable –decía el senador con un tono de voz propio de un violador.

-Es… ¡Usted un maldito enfermo! –dijo una sirvienta aventándole el jugo al senador mojándole su traje.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Maldita zorra! ¡A mí no me levantas la voz! –grito el senador tomando de la melena a la sirvienta para aventarla contra el suelo y darle una patada en el estómago.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Déjela! –grito un sirviente acercándose al senador para detenerlo.

\- ¡A mí no me hable así cabrón! –grito el senador sacando una pistola de su traje y apuntándole al sirviente quien se arrodillo para que el unicornio no lo matara. White al ver que tenía a todos sus sirvientes temblando dijo –Esa perra les ha lavado el cerebro con sus encantos, por eso me atacan y no me apoyan –en ese momento uno de los ojos del senador comenzó a sufrir un tic dándole al unicornio el aspecto de un psicópata –No importa… ¡EJEJEJE! Si esa puta para ustedes es una santa, entonces… –decía el unicornio abriendo un mueble y sacando de este un látigo junto con una corona de espinas –Hagámosla una santa de verdad.

-N-No sería capaz… ¿cierto? –pregunto una sirvienta temblando de miedo.

\- ¡EJEJEJEJEJE! ¡Si soy capaz! –dijo el unicornio que al parecer había perdido ya la cordura –Es más… ahora mismo iré… a convertirla… ¡En la santa que ustedes bola de miserables desean!

El senador White salió corriendo de su casa en ese momento, posteriormente se subió a un auto que estaba estacionado en la acera, lo encendió y con una cara que mostraba una auténtica locura demencial condujo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la Comandancia de Policía.

\- ¡Rápido Jessica! ¡Llama a la Comandancia! –ordeno Lupin a una de las sirvientas mientras veía desde el marco de la puerta como el auto del senador se alejaba de la casa – ¡Tenemos que alertarlos de la locura que planea hacer ese loco!

La sirvienta obedeció y rápidamente se dirigió al teléfono para empezar marcar el número de la Policía, segundos después recibió respuesta:

-Comandancia de Policía, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? –contesto una voz masculina a través del teléfono.

-Habla Jessica Álvarez, soy sirvienta del Senador White… ¡Saquen a Selene de ahí! ¡El senador va a matarla! –respondió la sirvienta angustiada.

* * *

De regreso a la Comandancia de Policía, Selene se encontraba sentada bebiendo un poco de té en compañía de la Princesa Luna y dos policías, estos últimos habían sido designados para cuidar de la prisionera, así como de la Princesa Luna y trataban con mucha amabilidad a Selene.

\- ¿Quiere otra galleta? –dijo la joven levitando un plato lleno de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-Gracias señorita –dijo uno de los policías tomando una galleta.

-Realmente nunca he conocido a ninguna yegua tan amable como usted –dijo el otro policía sonriendo.

-No es nada –dijo Selene sonriendo –Para mí es un honor servirles.

De repente el sonido de la puerta se escuchó, los cuatro ponis voltearon y vieron que un Guardia Real escoltaba a dos hermosas unicornios, Luna al verlas las reconoció y emocionada dijo:

\- ¡Rarity! ¡Sweetie Belle! Me alegra verlas de nuevo.

-Princesa Luna, también para nosotras es un placer –dijo Rarity abrazando a Luna en cuanto el Guardia Real abrió la reja de la celda.

-Pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto Luna.

-Venimos a conocer a la prisionera –respondió Rarity que se acercó a Selene lentamente para extenderle su casco y decirle –Hola, ¿tú eres Selene?

-S-Si –respondió Selene un poco nerviosa.

-Veo que la mamá de Twilight tiene razón –dijo Rarity acariciando la melena de la joven –Eres una chica muy linda.

-Y es de muy buen corazón –dijo Luna sonriendo –Realmente es la mejor poni que hay en Equestria.

\- ¿Lo ves Sweetie Belle? –pregunto Rarity viendo a su hermana –Ella no es lo que piensas.

Sweetie Belle se acercó también a Selene, pero de forma inesperada la joven unicornio le soltó una bofetada a la prisionera que dejo en shock a todos los presentes.

\- ¡Sweetie Belle! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! –grito Rarity asustada por ver como su hermana había agredido a Selene.

\- ¡Ella es la mala! –grito Sweetie Belle –No entiendo… ¡¿Por qué la defiendes?!

\- ¡Pero ella no te ha hecho nada! ¡Ni siquiera te agredió!

-Pero ella lastimo a Twilight y a Pinkie Pie –dijo Sweetie Belle llorando –Ella… mato a muchos de nuestros amigos y compañeros.

\- ¡Ese fue su padre! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa! –dijo Rarity tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hermana.

\- ¡La sangre de su padre corre por sus venas! Ella…

En ese momento la puerta del pasillo se abrió repentinamente interrumpiendo la conversación, después se escuchó el sonido de varias pisadas que se acercaban rápidamente a la celda de Selene.

Los seis ponis voltearon hacia atrás solo para encontrarse con un pelotón de Guardias Reales quienes armados con fusiles llegaban marchando hasta el lugar, el líder del grupo abrió la celda rápidamente gritando:

\- ¡Majestad! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

\- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Luna preocupada y a la vez confundida por la actitud del Guardia Real.

-El senador White ha perdido la cabeza –respondió el Guardia Real alarmado –Una de sus criadas llamó y nos dice que viene hacia aquí para matar a la señorita Selene.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamo Luna incrédula al no poder creer tal noticia que parecía más una broma de mal gusto.

-Nos iremos al Palacio Real para ponerlas a salvo… ¡Rápido majestad! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

De repente dos disparos se escucharon dejando en shock a todos los que estaban reunidos en la celda de Selene, luego de unos segundos pudieron escuchar varios gritos de horror que provenían de la calle.

Selene camino hacia la ventana acompañada por Luna y fue entonces que ambas quedaron estupefactas al ver como un auto estaba siendo destrozado mientras que un unicornio conocido por ambas ponis estaba siendo golpeado por una enorme muchedumbre, la misma muchedumbre que momentos antes se había reunido frente a la Comandancia de Policía para entregarle obsequios a Selene.

-E-Es el Senador White –murmuro Luna asustada al ver como el político era desarmado por la multitud para después ser golpeado con palos y piedras –L-Lo estan linchando… ¡Lo están linchando!

Selene tras unos segundos de ver aquella escena se alejó de la ventana para después salir de la celda y comenzar a correr por el pasillo rápidamente.

\- ¡Señorita! ¡Regrese! –ordeno un Guardia Real al ver que la joven unicornio se alejaba.

\- ¡Debo detener esto! ¡No puedo dejar que hagan eso! –grito Selene llena de lágrimas y sin detenerse.

\- ¡Selene regresa! –grito Luna corriendo detrás de Selene debido al temor que tenía ella de que la chica sufriera algún ataque por defender al Senador White.

Sweetie Belle y Rarity igualmente la siguieron junto con los Guardias Reales, los cuales no podían entender porque la chica querría salvarle la vida al pony que amenazaba con asesinarla.

* * *

En las afueras de la Comandancia de Policía todo era caos y confusión, los Guardias Reales intentaban dialogar con los habitantes de Canterlot que tenían retenido al político, pero ninguno de estos atendía o accedía a la petición de los Guardias Reales de entregar al Senador White por lo que continuaron golpeándolo y apedreándolo frente a las narices de la autoridad.

\- ¡Entiendan que esto es una barbaridad! ¡No pueden hacer justicia por casco propio! –gritaba uno de los guardias al representante del grupo de habitantes que armado con pistola amenazaba con dispararle al Senador White.

\- ¡Él quería matarla! ¡Quería matarla! –respondía el representante mientras una pegaso aventaba frente a los guardias un látigo y una corona de espinas como prueba de que el político quería hacerle daño a Selene.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Perdónenme por favor! ¡Ya no me peguen! –suplicaba White llorando y con el rostro ensangrentado mientras trataba de proteger su cabeza de las piedras que le lanzaban los furiosos habitantes de Canterlot.

\- ¡Ahora sí suplicas perdón! ¡Maldito asesino! ¡Corrupto! –le grito enojada una unicornio al tiempo que le escupía en la cara al senador White.

Los ponis continuaron golpeando a White durante unos segundos más hasta que de repente la puerta principal de la Comandancia de Policía se abrió, Selene bajo algunas escalinatas y desde ahí grito en voz alta:

\- ¡Deténganse! ¡Basta! ¡Alto!

Tras escuchar aquellos gritos la multitud se detuvo, los Guardias Reales que protegían la entrada de la Comandancia de Policía voltearon hacia atrás y vieron como Selene se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el Senador White, los Guardias Reales y la propia multitud dejaron pasar a Selene, la cual se acercó hasta donde estaba tirado el senador y tomándolo entre sus cascos lo abrazó manchando su uniforme de sirvienta con la sangre del unicornio, el cual se hallaba confundido al no entender porque Selene le abrazaba a sabiendas de que él era el responsable de haberla encarcelado.

-P-Princesa Selene… ¿Q-Qué está haciendo? –pregunto el líder de los habitantes impresionado de ver aquella escena - ¡Él la quería matar!

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero que lo maten! –respondió Selene con lágrimas en los ojos y volteando a ver molesta al poni –Este… ¡Este no es el camino! No… lo es… -tras estas palabras la joven comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de White como si tratara de consolarlo y frente a toda la multitud termino por darle un beso en la frente, lo cual dejo en shock a todos los presentes que no entendían porque la joven defendía y se compadecía del unicornio.

Luna, Sweetie Belle y Rarity observaban desde las escalinatas aquella extraña muestra de cariño, ninguna de las tres podía creer que la Hija de Black Heart fuera capaz de defender a un poni que buscaba hacerle daño.

\- ¿P-Por qué hace eso? –se preguntaba Sweetie Belle casi llorando al ver la escena - ¿Q-Quien es capaz de defender a su propio enemigo?

-Black Heart mataba a sus enemigos y su hija… ¿Los defiende? Ella no es una poni cualquiera, definitivamente no lo es –se decía así misma Rarity y tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que le brotaban.

-Selene, ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanto amor en tu corazón? Me perdonaste a mí, y ahora… ¿lo perdonas a él? ¿Por qué? –se preguntaba Luna impresionada por la actitud de la joven.

Selene continúo abrazando al Senador White y tarareando con su dulce voz una canción como si tratara de arrullarlo igual que a un bebé, lo cual hizo que algunos habitantes soltaran las piedras que tenían y agacharan su cabeza como señal de arrepentimiento por sus acciones.

\- ¿P-Por qué… m-me d-defiendes? Yo… t-te quería matar –murmuraba White con voz débil debido al dolor que sentía por los golpes recibidos.

-P-Porque yo no soy una asesina como mi padre –respondió Selene llorando y sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón por ver las heridas del unicornio –Yo… s-solo… solo quiero que usted sea feliz y que tenga… paz en su corazón… S-Si… mi… padre o mi madre le han hecho algo… S-Suplico su perdón… y… s-si… lo desea usted… p-puede… quitarme la vida si solo así usted… cree que puede… estar en paz…

En ese momento varias nubes de tormenta aparecieron de forma inesperada sobre Canterlot dejando confundidos a todos los presentes debido a que el pronóstico del clima no indicaba que hubiera lluvias aquel día sobre la ciudad.

Después de unos segundos, la lluvia se soltó y muy pronto todos los habitantes, especialmente los más viejos, recordaron que aquella lluvia era muy similar a la misma que se soltó en el pasado cuando Twilight Sparkle fue encerrada en las mazmorras y todo el mundo pensaba que la Princesa Celestia había fallecido.

-S-Soy… un tonto… -murmuro el Senador White quien comenzó a llorar de arrepentimiento sorprendiendo a la multitud, ya que el político se había caracterizado siempre por ser un poni sin corazón y verlo llorando como un niño pequeño era algo que nadie, ni siquiera la Princesa Luna, esperaba ver - ¿C-Cómo fui tan ciego en hacerte daño… Selene? ¿C-Cómo… permití que mi… mi… odio me controlara? L-La… P-Princesa… Luna… y… t-todos estos… p-ponis… t-tiene razón… T-Tú… eres… u-una verdadera… s-santa… S-Suplico… su… p-perdón… m-majestad…

Selene permaneció unos segundos en silencio hasta que de repente le dio un beso al senador en una de sus mejillas dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes que no podían creer aquel acto de amor y perdón.

-Todo esta perdonado… todo –respondió Selene abrazando contra su pecho a White, el cual simplemente sonrió para después mover lentamente su casco haciéndole una seña a uno de los policías que estaban en la entrada de la Comisaria, el cual corrió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban Selene y el Senador.

-D-Dígale… al Procurador… q-que… re-retiro los cargos contra… Selene… y pido que… t-toda… m-mi fortuna pase a cascos de… m-mis… s-sirvientes –pidió White al policía, quien asintió con la cabeza como respuesta mientras que el senador dirigió su mirada hacia Selene diciendo –G-Gracias… P-Princesa… S-Selene…

Tras estas palabras el unicornio cerro los ojos lentamente y murió, Selene continúo abrazándolo para después empezar a llorar al momento que Luna, Rarity y Sweetie Belle se acercaban a ella tratando de consolarla por lo sucedido, incluso la hermana menor de Rarity le ofreció una disculpa a Selene por haberla golpeado, la Hija de Black Heart la acepto dándole un abrazo a la joven yegua.

Los habitantes que habían participado en el linchamiento se acercaron a los Guardias Reales y de forma voluntaria se entregaron a estos para ser juzgados por el crimen que habían cometido.

Por su parte el policía que había escuchado la última voluntad del Senador White corrió hacia la Comisaría de Policía para hablar por teléfono e informarle al Procurador sobre lo que había sucedido.

Tras esa breve llamada, Selene fue liberada para después ser escoltada junto con Luna, Rarity y Sweetie Belle en un carro que las llevo a Palacio Real dejando atrás el cadáver del senador que fue envuelto en una manta blanca y llevado a la morgue de la Comisaría para realizarle la autopsia mientras que el resto de los habitantes se retiraron en silencio hasta perderse entre las calles de Canterlot.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores pues tuve que borrar dos capítulos y modificar este para continuar la historia, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus likes y reviews ya que me motivan a continuar las historias. Así mismo si tienen alguna duda no olviden visitar mi pagina de Facebook que aparece como ShieldImagination97 :D Nos leemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo**


	13. Capítulo 13: Una Nueva Princesa

**CAPITULO 13: "Una Nueva Princesa para Equestria"**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde la liberación de Selene y la trágica muerte del Senador White. Durante ese lapso de tiempo la Ciudad de Canterlot junto con sus habitantes guardaron una tensa calma, pues, aunque el político había perdonado a Selene y había sido enterrado con honores en el Panteón de los Remedios, muchos temían que varios de los veteranos de la Rebelión Equestriana intentaran levantarse en armas como represalia por el asesinato del Senador White, pero por fortuna muchos de estos decidieron mantenerse al margen de la ley y jurando lealtad tanto a las Princesas como a la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre.

El único que no estaba dispuesto a someterse era el General Flash Sentry, quien apoyado por la Acción Revolucionaria Equestrianista de Sassaflash, la Unión Nacional Equinista de Jet Set y los Comités Pro – Equestria continuo con su campaña de odio contra Selene buscando destruir la reputación que se había formado en torno a ella, pero al final ninguna de sus publicaciones pudo minar la imagen de la joven quien ya era vista por muchos habitantes de Equestria como una legítima Princesa de Equestria.

Con el fracaso de la campaña mediática, Flash decidió resguardarse en su _Hacienda de Palomas_ ubicada en el municipio de Corn City, un pequeño y apacible pueblo que se encontraba cerca del Imperio de Cristal, el cual era habitado por agricultores quienes en su mayoría trabajaban las tierras de la hacienda propiedad del viejo pegaso.

Por unos días el pegaso se mantuvo alejado de la política y trato de aceptar su derrota, pero su coraje, así como su odio contra Selene reavivaron cuando los periódicos de todo el reino anunciaron que la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre había decidido llevar a cabo la Expropiación de la Industria Petrolera y Gasera para así quitarles a los grifos y extranjeros el control de estos recursos naturales que empezaban a convertirse en una palanca de desarrollo para varios países del mundo.

Por si fuera poco, se enteró por boca de algunos veteranos que Selene aconsejo a De Verre entregar los bienes expropiados a los empresarios nacionales, quienes se comprometieron públicamente a tratar bien a sus trabajadores además de que actuarían siempre en favor de los intereses nacionales y no de los extranjeros, lo cual fue algo celebrado por todos los habitantes del país, especialmente los más desfavorecidos quienes tras esto levantaron varias de las huelgas para volver nuevamente al trabajo.

El General Flash Sentry no podía aceptar que Selene tuviera influencia política en el régimen de su amiga Fleur De Verre, pues para él Selene seguía siendo _la Hija del Usurpador Black Heart_ , por ende, esta merecía estar muerta o encarcelada en la Penitenciaria Perseus y no aconsejando a la Primera Ministra, mucho menos ser protegida por las Princesas de Equestria quienes en un principio fueron perseguidas por el padre de la joven.

Sin embargo, la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando el pegaso recibió la noticia de que Selene sería coronada como _Princesa del Reino Unido de Equestria_ , esto por orden de la Princesa Luna, quien consciente de que su ex aliado Punizione tarde o temprano regresaría para asesinar a la joven, decidió que la sirvienta recibiera su título nobiliario para que así está pudiera ser protegida de las malas intenciones del unicornio.

Flash Sentry no pudo aceptar aquella noticia, para él era inconcebible que la hija de los dos usurpadores del Trono de Celestia fuera coronada como una Princesa, por lo que sin dudarlo dos veces mando a llamar a Sassaflash y a Jet Set, sus compañeros que le habían ayudado en la fallida campaña mediática contra Selene y quienes aceptaron gustosamente reunirse con el pegaso en su hacienda.

Era una hermosa noche de sábado, el reloj marcaba las once de la noche y en el comedor ubicado dentro de la Casa Principal de la _Hacienda de Palomas_ , Flash Sentry se encontraba cenando acompañado por Sassaflash y Jet Set, sus dos aliados quienes habían llegado horas antes al Imperio de Cristal para después trasladarse a la propiedad del viejo rebelde.

Los tres eran atendidos por Ocellus, quien encadenada llevaba platos con comida, así como copas de vino que ella servía a los invitados quienes siempre la insultaban y la menospreciaban por ser una changeling, lo cual le dolía por dentro a la joven quien no comprendía porque aquellos ponis la trataban de esa manera sin siquiera merecerlo.

\- ¿Qué me ves puta? –pregunto Jet Set a Ocellus con un tono de voz intimidante - ¿Qué te gusto o qué?

-N-No Señor Set –respondió Ocellus tartamudeando y con miedo –Y-Yo solo…

-Ocellus mejor cierra la boca si no quieres que te rompa el hocico como ayer –dijo Flash interrumpiendo a la pegaso y tomándola de las alas haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño chillido de dolor –Ahora lárgate a tu cuarto perrita, que nosotros vamos a tratar asuntos que los changelings sin cerebro como tú nunca podrán entender.

-S-Si señor –dijo Ocellus retirándose rápidamente del lugar en cuanto Flash la soltó para dejarla ir.

-Pinche insecto de mierda, no sé cómo puedes soportar vivir con algo así –dijo Sassaflash viendo como Ocellus entraba por una puerta para salir del comedor –Si viviera en mi casa ya le hubiera metido cinco tiros para después arrojar su asqueroso cuerpo al río.

-Ocellus es mi perra personal y de vez en cuando me sirve como un medio de… consolación –dijo Flash sonriendo de forma burlona.

\- ¡Ejejejejeje! ¡A que mi General! Nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacer eso con una changeling –dijo Jet Set entendiendo las palabras de Flash Sentry –Pero mejor hablemos sobre el motivo de esta reunión.

-Bueno, creo que ustedes ya estarán enterados sobre lo que sucede en Canterlot, ¿No es así? –pregunto Flash viendo con seriedad a sus invitados.

-Por supuesto Flash –respondió Sassaflash poniéndose de pie y viendo cara a cara al pegaso –La puta de Selene va a ser coronada "Princesa del Reino Unido de Equestria" y todo gracias a que la maldita le lavo el cerebro a todos en el Palacio Real incluyendo a las Princesas.

-Yo propongo que contratemos a un mercenario para que se infiltre en la ceremonia y le vuele los sesos a esa zorra –dijo Jet Set sonriendo con malicia –Sería un bonito espectáculo que nadie olvidara, además de que le servirá como advertencia a todos esos lame botas que apoyan a su "Princesa Santa".

-Es un plan muy arriesgado Jet Set –dijo Flash negando con la cabeza como señal de desaprobación ante la propuesta del unicornio –Si atrapan al mercenario seguramente este confesara todo con tal de salvar su pellejo y yo no pienso ir a la cárcel.

-Entonces secuestrémosla, mis muchachos de la ARE pueden encargarse del trabajo sucio –propuso Sassaflash –Dejare que ellos se diviertan con ella y después les ordenare tirarla en el Bosque Everfree para que sea el bocadillo de los lobos de madera.

-Lamentablemente tampoco podemos llevar a cabo esa idea –dijo Flash negando nuevamente con la cabeza –Selene es una zorrita consentida por las Princesas y por la Primera Ministra, está vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día por los Guardias Reales quienes la acompañan a todas partes cuando sale del Palacio Real.

\- ¿Y qué propones entonces Sentry? –pregunto Jet Set al pegaso –Porque estas son nuestras propuestas, pero no hemos escuchado una propuesta tuya.

-Por el momento dejaremos que esa putita haga su fiesta y disfrute su insignificante papel de "Princesa" por algunas semanas, en ese lapso nos ocuparemos de armarnos hasta los dientes –respondió Flash Sentry al tiempo que ponía sobre la mesa un viejo mapa de Equestria –Vamos a iniciar una rebelión aquí en el Imperio de Cristal, primero tomaremos Corn City y avanzaremos hacia el Imperio de Cristal para capturarla, desde ahí empezaremos a negociar con De Verre y las Princesas quienes tendrán dos opciones: Entregarnos a Selene para ajusticiarla o prepararse para una nueva guerra interna.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que tu plan funcionara? –pregunto Sassaflash desconfiando de la propuesta del pegaso – ¿Qué nos garantiza que la Guardia Real no nos aplastara como moscas?

-Por eso los mandé a llamar –respondió Flash –Tanto la Acción Revolucionaria Equestrianista, la Unión Nacional Equinista y los Comités Pro – Equestria tienen a miles de miembros con los que podemos contar para esta rebelión. Incluso el día de ayer recibí un telegrama por parte de la Confederación de la Clase Media y la Liga Anti china quienes han reiterado su apoyo incondicional tanto de manera financiera como con voluntarios que llegaran en unos días aquí a Corn City.

-Se ve que has pensado en todo General Flash –dijo Jet Set aplaudiendo con sus cascos delanteros aquellas noticias que le daba el pegaso –Por mi parte cuentas con mi apoyo, mañana que regrese a Canterlot le mandare una llamada a todos los líderes estatales para que se movilicen con sus compañeros a Corn City.

-También cuentas conmigo Sentry –dijo Sassaflash asintiendo con la cabeza aprobando el plan del pegaso rebelde –Mañana mismo viajare a Hurricane City para cruzar la frontera y traerte más armas, además de que les ordenare a mis muchachos movilizarse hacia acá para que te apoyen en todo.

-Y esto es solo la punta del iceberg –dijo Flash sonriendo al ver que contaba con el apoyo de sus dos aliados –También le he mandado una carta a todos los gobernadores de Equestria para que desconozcan a De Verre y para que estos se nos unan –en ese momento Flash tomo su copa y la levanto diciendo –Tengan por seguro que triunfaremos, si Twilight pudo levantar en armas a un país con pocos ponis, nosotros también podemos hacer lo mismo… ¡Viva Equestria!

\- ¡Viva Equestria! –gritaron al unísono Sassaflash y Jet Set chocando sus copas con la de Flash.

* * *

Un nuevo día había comenzado, el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana y en el Salón del Trono del Palacio Real, los sirvientes se encontraban decorando las paredes, columnas y bóvedas del lugar con flores o listones de color dorado, los Guardias Reales también apoyaban con las labores limpiando los vitrales o barriendo el piso, todos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro debido a que finalmente había llegado el día que ellos habían estado esperando: La Coronación de Selene como Princesa de Equestria.

Frente al Trono Real se encontraba un pedestal hecho de mármol sobre el cual descansaba una urna de cristal que contenía en su interior una fina corona de plata con un diseño similar a la corona que en su momento había utilizado la Princesa Celestia, solo que está tenía incrustado tres gemas: La que estaba en el centro era de color azul, la que estaba al lado derecho era de color verde y la que estaba del lado izquierdo era de color rojo, lo cual sorprendía a muchos debido a que las coronas que usaban Cadance o Luna no tenían tres gemas incrustadas.

De repente la urna fue limpiada con un plumero por Strawberry Cream, la sirvienta amiga de Selene y que esbozó una tierna sonrisa al ver como su reflejo podía verse en el cristal, luego camino hacia donde se encontraba otra de las sirvientas del Palacio Real y le pregunto alegremente:

\- ¿No es emocionante Catherine? Nuestra amiga Selene se va a convertir en una Princesa.

\- ¡Jejejeje! Veo que la noticia te trae como loca desde la mañana –respondió la sirvienta entre risas –No has dejado de hablar sobre ese asunto desde el viernes pasado, incluso pude ver como presionabas al panadero para que hiciera un pastel perfecto para la cena de esta noche.

-Es que nunca creí que vería a esa linda chica convertida en Princesa de Equestria –dijo Strawberry al tiempo que hacía unos movimientos de vals –Solo imagínate: Selene entrando al Salón de Baile del Palacio Real usando el vestido que le diseño la Señorita Rarity, las trompetas de la Guardia Real anunciando su llegada a los invitados, una reverencia por parte de todos los asistentes, la joven Princesa salida de los cuentos de hadas camina hacia el centro de la pista donde espera a que alguien le invite a bailar una pieza, se acerca un elegante caballero y le dice: ¿Me permite bailar una pieza con usted? Ella acepta y la orquesta toca el vals, su baile cadencioso impresiona a todos, las parejas se levantan para bailar alrededor de aquella hermosa flor, de aquella linda luz de luna, ella… una estrellita brillando en medio de la noche.

-Eso es… muy lindo Strawberry –dijo una unicornio quien tras escuchar las palabras de Strawberry Cream se acercó y se colocó detrás de la sirvienta.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Selene! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –pregunto Strawberry dándose la vuelta y sorprendida de encontrarse con la joven quien llevaba puesto su uniforme de sirvienta –S-Se supone que la Señorita Rarity te ayudaría a peinarte y que le haría los últimos detalles a tu vestido.

-Ella aún no ha llegado y pues… aproveche el tiempo para lavar los trastes, así como sacudir la biblioteca –dijo Selene con voz serena y sonriendo de forma inocente.

\- ¡Ay Selene! No te hubieras molestado –dijo Catherine sintiéndose mal por saber que la joven había hecho tales labores –Eres una Princesa y no tendrías que…

-Aun siendo Princesa nunca dejare de ser la Sierva del Reino –dijo Selene interrumpiendo a la sirvienta –Además ustedes han sido como una familia para mí, han cuidado de mí y me han tratado como una más de ustedes, realmente les estaré eternamente agradecida por ello.

-Y tú has sido como una hermana para mí –dijo Strawberry abrazando a Selene al tiempo que algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –D-Desde que llegaste aquí la alegría volvió a este Palacio, eres la poni que todos nosotros necesitábamos en Equestria, una poni que nos enseñara a amar y a apoyarnos en los momentos difíciles.

-No llores Strawberry –dijo Selene consolando a la sirvienta y con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla derecha –Mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti, nunca dudes en acercarte a mi si necesitas ayuda.

-Gracias Princesa Selene, se lo agradezco –dijo Strawberry separándose de la unicornio ante la mirada de todos los sirvientes y Guardias Reales que se sentían conmovidos por aquella escena.

En ese momento, Luna y Cadance entraron al Salón del Trono, ambas alicornios llevaban puestos unos finos vestidos blancos que tenían un velo que les cubría el rostro, lo cual sorprendió a todos los sirvientes debido a que nunca habían visto a las Princesas de Equestria vestidas así.

-Selene –dijo Luna acercándose a la joven –Cadance y yo estamos listas al igual que nuestros hijos para… tú sabes.

\- ¿Esta segura que quiere hacer esto Princesa Luna? –pregunto Selene a la Princesa de la Noche.

-Absolutamente Selene –respondió Luna esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

-Entonces vámonos –dijo Selene tomando del casco a la alicornio llevándola hacia la puerta donde las esperaba Cadance, ahí Selene volteo a verla y le dijo –Cadance, ¿Estás segura de hacer esto?

-Si Selene, mi decisión está tomada –respondió Cadance sonriendo para después tomar del casco a Selene, la cual las condujo a ambas hasta el pasillo que comunicaba con los jardines del Palacio Real.

Al llegar a los jardines, la unicornio condujo a ambas alicornios hasta donde se encontraba una de las fuentes donde las esperaban Shining Shine y Estela, el primero iba vestido con un uniforme militar de gala color azul rey mientras que en la cabeza llevaba puesto una gorra de plato del mismo color que tenía bordado en el centro el escudo de Equestria; la segunda en cambio lucía un hermoso y elegante vestido blanco, así como una diadema de oro con zafiros incrustados.

Cerca de la fuente se encontraba también un joven unicornio vestido con un hábito franciscano, el cual al ver que Selene se acercaba con las Princesas hizo una reverencia para después ponerse de pie y acercarse a la Hija de Black Heart preguntándole lo siguiente:

\- ¿Tú vas a apadrinarlos?

-Si Fray Santiago, yo soy la madrina de todos ellos –respondió Selene –Sé que por ser mayores de edad usted tiene que darles los tres sacramentos, ellos estan de acuerdo.

-Lo que aun no entiendo hija mía –dijo el fraile – ¿Por qué decidiste que la ceremonia la hiciéramos aquí y no en la iglesia?

-Ellos son funcionarios del gobierno y usted sabe muy bien que la constitución pide que la religión se practique en lo privado –respondió Selene –Además, ellos lo pidieron así.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Comenzamos? –pregunto el fraile a Selene la cual respondió afirmando con la cabeza –Muy bien –dijo Fray Santiago quien con su magia atrajo un maletín del cual saco una estola que se colocó alrededor del cuello, así como también una pequeña cruz de madera, un misal y una concha hecha de madera –Majestades, acérquense por favor –ordeno el fraile a las princesas y a sus hijos quienes se arrodillaron ante el sacerdote, el cual le entrego a Selene una vela blanca -In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen –dijo el sacerdote haciendo la señal de la cruz con su casco derecho al tiempo que Selene encendía con su magia la vela que le había entregado el fraile –Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para darle a nuestras hermanas Luna, Cadance, Shining Shine y Estela los sagrados sacramentos del bautismo, confirmación y comunión con el cual ellos hoy se convierten en hijos de la Iglesia Católica –Fray Santiago volteo a ver a Selene y le hizo una seña con su casco para que se colocara detrás de los cuatro ponis, luego con su magia tomo el misal y abriéndolo en una página dijo –Hermanos, ¿Aceptan a Cristo como su salvador?

-Si lo aceptamos –respondieron al unísono los cuatro ponis.

\- ¿Creen que Jesús es el Hijo de Dios? –pregunto el fraile a los cuatro ponis.

-Si creemos –respondieron nuevamente al unísono los cuatro ponis.

\- ¿Renuncian al pecado?

-Si renunciamos.

\- ¿Desean ser bautizados?

-Si queremos.

El fraile asintió con la cabeza tras escuchar la última respuesta, tomo del casco a Luna e hizo que esta se arrodillara cerca de la fuente, él levanto el velo y con su magia tomo la concha de madera llenándola con un poco de agua para después mojar la cabeza de la Princesa de la Noche diciendo:

-Luna yo te bautizo in nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.

-Amen –respondió Luna quien comenzó a llorar en cuanto sentía como el agua mojaba su cabeza –Ay hermana… ojalá pudieras estar aquí –pensó Luna mientras a su mente llegaban los dulces recuerdos de cuando convivía al lado de su hermana la Princesa Celestia.

-De pie hermana –ordeno el fraile a Luna quien se puso de pie, en ese momento Selene se acercó a ella y tomo a Luna de su casco mientras que el sacerdote atrajo con su magia el crisma con el que ungió la frente de Luna diciendo –Que el Espíritu Santo que hoy desciende sobre ti guie tus pasos siempre.

-Amen –respondió Luna quien después se sentó en el césped para observar como Cadance era conducida por Selene hasta estar cerca de la fuente, donde al igual que la Princesa de la Noche ella se arrodillo.

Fray Santiago levanto el velo de la alicornio rosa, con su magia tomo la concha de madera llenándola con un poco de agua para después mojar la cabeza de la Princesa del Amor diciendo:

-Cadance yo te bautizo in nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.

-Amen –dijo Cadance quien en cuanto sintió que el agua la mojaba pudo finalmente sentir en su interior una enorme paz.

Al igual que Luna, la alicornio rosa se puso de pie para después ser tomada del casco por Selene al tiempo que el sacerdote ungía con el crisma la frente de Cadance diciendo:

–Que el Espíritu Santo que hoy desciende sobre ti guie tus pasos siempre.

-Amen –respondió Cadance quien tras ser ungida fue conducida por Selene al césped.

Estela fue la siguiente en acercarse a la fuente, nuevamente el sacerdote lleno la concha de madera con un poco de agua para luego mojar la cabeza de la Hija de la Princesa Luna diciendo:

-Estela yo te bautizo in nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.

-Amen –dijo Estela sonriendo para después ser tomada del casco por Selene y ser ungida con el crisma, al igual que con las Princesas de Equestria ella respondió a las oraciones que decía el fraile.

Shining Shine fue el último y siguió los pasos de su familia, solo que él se sonrojo en cuanto Selene tomo su casco para que así este fuera ungido con el crisma, fue entonces que Selene lo condujo para que se sentara en el césped mientras que el fraile guardo el crisma y la concha para ahora sacar un copón en el cual se resguardaban unas hostias consagradas junto con un cáliz de madera, así como unas vinajeras.

El fraile pronunció unas palabras en latín para finalmente sacar con su magia cuatro hostias diciendo:

-Este es Jesucristo, el cordero de Dios que quita el pecado del mundo, dichosos los invitados a la mesa del Señor.

-Señor yo no soy digno de que entres en mi casa, pero una palabra tuya bastara para sanar mi alma –respondieron al unísono los cuatro ponis guiados por las palabras que Selene les decía.

El fraile se acercó a los cuatro ponis quienes hicieron una reverencia al tiempo que el sacerdote pasaba frente a ellos para darles la comunión, los cuatro permanecieron así durante algunos minutos mientras que Selene igualmente recibió la comunión e igualmente hizo una reverencia, pero en voz baja murmuro lo siguiente:

-En unas horas me convertiré en Princesa, guía mis pasos y ayúdame a llevar esta carga difícil para mí.

-In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen –dijo el fraile bendiciendo a los cinco ponis.

-Amen –respondieron al unísono los presentes quienes se pusieron de pie mientras que Fray Santiago comenzó a guardar las cosas que había utilizado en el maletín, luego se acercó a Selene diciéndole –Que la Virgen María guie tus pasos en esta nueva encomienda, te deseo lo mejor Selene.

-Gracias Fray Santiago –respondió Selene dándole un abrazo al fraile quien posteriormente se retiró dejando a los cinco ponis solos en el jardín.

-Gracias por ser nuestra madrina Selene –dijo Luna abrazando a la unicornio.

-No tiene que agradecer Princesa, al final usted y su familia fueron quienes tomaron la decisión de unirse a mi religión –respondió Selene –Aunque… aun no sé si realmente pueda ser una buena Princesa, no me siento preparada para ello.

-No te preocupes por ello Selene –dijo Cadance abrazando con su ala a la unicornio –Cuentas con nuestro apoyo para cualquier decisión que tomes, además toda la ciudad está celebrando tu coronación.

-Yo… solo quiere compensar el daño que mis padres le hicieron a Equestria –dijo Selene agachando la cabeza –Quiero servirle a mi pueblo y no ser servida por ellos, ni siquiera me considero una santa o una redentora, solo una simple sirvienta.

-Tu humildad y entrega hacia otros es lo que te hace especial Selene –dijo Estela sonriendo y tratando de consolar a la chica –Y como dice mi tía Cadance, cuentas con nuestro apoyo para cualquier iniciativa que tengas.

-Gracias Estela –dijo Selene suspirando un poco más tranquila –Realmente has sido como una amiga para mí desde que llegue a Equestria.

\- ¡Oh Selene! ¡Querida ya estoy aquí! –grito una voz femenina llamando la atención de los cinco ponis quienes voltearon hacia la entrada del jardín encontrándose con Rarity quien había llegado acompañada de su hermana Sweetie Belle, la cual lucía un fino vestido rojo.

-Señorita Rarity, es un gusto verla aquí –dijo Selene emocionada y acercándose a la unicornio para abrazarla.

-Cuando de eventos de la Realeza se trata nunca llego tarde querida –respondió Rarity entre risas –Por cierto, Sweetie Belle quiere… decirte algo.

-Um… yo… lamento todo lo que te dije Selene –dijo Sweetie Belle con un tono de arrepentimiento –No… sabía que tú habías pasado por mucho, realmente me siento mal por ello y… pido tu perdón.

\- ¡Ay Sweetie Belle! No hay nada que perdonar –dijo Selene abrazando a la hermana de Rarity quien igualmente correspondió al abrazo de la unicornio –Por mi parte queda todo perdonado y puedes venir a verme cuando quieras.

-Gracias Selene, gracias –respondió Sweetie Belle llorando de emoción al ver que la joven yegua le perdonaba para después separarse de esta.

-Entonces… ¿Lista para cambiarte? –pregunto Rarity a Selene la cual asintió con la cabeza para después ser tomada de su casco por la modista quien la llevo hacia el interior del Palacio al tiempo que era seguida por las Princesas y Estela con excepción de Shining Shine quien se quedó solo en el lugar junto con Sweetie Belle.

-Um… Buenos días Sweetie Belle –saludo Shining Shine acercándose a la hermana de Rarity.

-Buenos días Shining Shine, ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Sweetie Belle volteando a ver al joven militar.

-Muy bien, realmente no puedo creer que Selene vaya a ser coronada hoy –respondió Shining Shine sonriendo y con emoción –Por cierto, me entere que vas a amenizar la cena con tu canto y pues… quería pedirte si podrías… hacer que la orquesta tocara esto –dijo Shining sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme unas partituras dobladas que le entrego a Sweetie Belle.

\- ¿T-Tú la compusiste? –pregunto Sweetie Belle incrédula en cuanto tomo las partituras para leerlas.

-Sí, la compuse anoche en mi habitación y pues… quiero cantársela a Selene mientras bailo con ella –respondió Shining Shine sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco.

-La amas, ¿No es así? –pregunto Sweetie Belle sonriendo y percatándose de los sentimientos de Shining Shine.

-Si, por eso le compuse este vals para… poder decirle de cierta manera lo que siento por ella –respondió Shining Shine.

-Es un bonito detalle de tu parte y no te preocupes, yo me ocupare de que la orquesta toque el vals –dijo Sweetie Belle doblando las partituras nuevamente –Por cierto, ¿Dónde está la Primera Ministra De Verre? ¿No piensa asistir a la ceremonia?

-Fue al Aeródromo de Canterlot para recibir a la Reina Agnes y a su hija la Princesa Alena –respondió Shining Shine –Ambas fueron invitadas a la coronación de Selene y tal parece que a la Reina de Chrysalia le interesa mucho conocer a la nueva Princesa ya que solo supo de ella por los comentarios del Senador White.

-Solo espero que no le guarde rencor a Selene por lo que hizo su padre –dijo Sweetie Belle con preocupación –No sería bueno meternos en otro conflicto con los changelings.

-Tranquila Sweetie Belle, estoy segura que todo terminara bien y que tanto la Reina como su hija no tendrán ningún resentimiento personal contra la nueva Princesa –dijo Shining Shine –Pero bueno, mejor regresemos adentro para ver cómo van los preparativos y para que te muestre el escenario donde estará la orquesta.

-Sí, vamos –respondió Sweetie Belle siguiendo al unicornio quien la llevo hacia el interior del Palacio.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior de un avión Boeing 247 que poco a poco se acercaba a Canterlot, la Reina Agnes se encontraba sentada en un elegante sillón mientras que su hija la Princesa Alena se hallaba sentada frente a ella, ambas se encontraban bebiendo el té mientras observaban a través de la ventana como sobrevolaban varios pueblos y pequeñas ciudades que se encontraban cercanas a Canterlot.

-Hace años que no visitaba Equestria –decía suspirando con nostalgia la Reina Agnes –Ha cambiado mucho, aunque siento que todavía no está al nivel de Griffonstone.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Su Primera Ministra es asesorada por la hija loca de un usurpador y asesino –dijo Alena –Lo peor es que ella ahora va a ser coronada "Princesa de Equestria" cuando no tiene los méritos para serlo, deberían encerrarla o entregárnosla para hacerle un juicio por sus crímenes.

\- ¡Ay hija! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ella no tiene la culpa de lo que le paso a tu abuela y a mí! –respondió Agnes molesta por las palabras de su hija –Ella es una chica inocente como yo y una víctima de las circunstancias, estoy segura que cuando la conozcas hasta tu podrías simpatizar con ella.

-Si tú quieres convivir con ella es tu problema, pero no entiendo por qué me arrastraste a mi cuando claramente le dije a papá que no me interesaba venir a esta ridícula ceremonia –dijo Alena enojada por el regaño de su madre.

-Porque tu padre está preocupado de que estés llenando de odio la cabeza de tu hermano Ares –respondió Agnes –Aunque bueno, parte de la culpa la tiene ese miserable de Flash Sentry por andar publicando esa basura sobre Selene, puras mentiras escritas por un pegaso que anduvo persiguiendo a nuestro pueblo.

-Majestades –dijo una changeling sirvienta saliendo de una puerta ubicada en la parte trasera del avión y acercándose a ambas changelings –Estamos por aterrizar en Canterlot, ¿Desean que les ayude a vestirse para la ceremonia?

-No te preocupes Urtica –respondió Agnes con un tono amable –Nosotras mismas nos vestiremos.

-Está bien majestad –dijo la changeling quien regreso nuevamente hacia la puerta que estaba ubicada en la parte trasera del avión.

-Vístete tú si quieres, pero yo no pienso ir a la fiesta de esa zorra –dijo Alena cruzando sus patas delanteras.

\- ¡Cállate! –exclamo Agnes dándole una bofetada a su hija –No quiero que vuelvas a insultar a esa pobre chica, ¿entendiste? Ahora ponte tu vestido y trata de poner una buena cara, no quiero que me armes un teatrito como en casa, ¿te quedo claro?

-Ah… E-Está bien… madre –respondió Alena molesta y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos debido a que le dolía ver que su madre la había golpeado solo por insultar a la poni que ella consideraba aun una criminal así como una amenaza para su reino.

Tras aquel regaño, Agnes y su hija se pusieron de pie para después sacar de unas maletas que llevaban unos elegantes vestidos junto con algunas piezas de joyería, la de la Reina de los Changelings era un vestido de color crema adornado con detalles florales que remataba con una corona dorada con rubíes incrustados, mientras que el vestido de la Princesa Alena era de color cerúleo oscuro con moños que remataba con una diadema de plata que tenía zafiros incrustados.

Las dos changelings empezaron a cambiarse de ropa al tiempo que el avión comenzaba a acercarse a una pista de aterrizaje improvisada ubicada en las afueras de Canterlot y la cual contaba con una pequeña Torre de Control hecha de metal, cerca de la pista aguardaba un pelotón de Guardias Reales armados con fusiles quienes estaban liderados por la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre, el Ministro de Defensa General Light Comet y una joven unicornio de cuero color cereza claro, melena color bermellón con franjas color ámbar claro, que estaba vestida con una armadura dorada.

\- ¿Nerviosa hija? –pregunto el Ministro de Defensa a la unicornio.

-Un poco, es la primera vez que me toca darle la bienvenida a un dignatario –respondió empapada de sudor la joven unicornio.

-Solo ordena presentar armas en cuanto pasemos entre el pelotón –respondió el General Light Comet esbozando una sonrisa –Nunca creí que vería a mi hija Luster Dawn convertida en General y al lado de su viejo padre.

-Aun así, siento que todavía tengo mucho por aprender de ti –dijo Luster Dawn volteando a ver al Ministro de Defensa –Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con tu enfermedad?

-No te preocupes por eso mi princesa, tu viejo padre esta fuerte como un toro –respondió entre risas el padre –Además, tengo un deber con la patria y con las Princesas, especialmente con la que hoy será coronada.

-Siempre pensé que tú como veterano de la Rebelión odiarías a Selene –dijo Luster Dawn –Sobre todo por lo que Black Heart le hizo a…

-Lo sé hija –dijo el padre interrumpiendo a Luster y entendiendo a que se refería –Pero yo no puedo culpar a una chica que apenas era una bebé cuando ocurrió todo eso, incluso muchos veteranos han acordado que serán leales a la nueva Princesa y espero que tú también puedas seguir ese camino.

-Ah… Lo intentare padre, lo prometo –respondió Luster Dawn soltando un suspiro para después alzar la vista y ver como poco a poco el avión que transportaba a la Reina de Chrysalia aterrizaba sobre la pista hasta detenerse poco a poco - ¡Atención! ¡Firmes! ¡Ya! –ordeno Luster Dawn al pelotón quien acato la orden de la unicornio.

La puerta del avión se abrió al tiempo que una escalera era colocada por dos trabajadores del Aeródromo de Canterlot, segundos después descendieron del vehículo la Reina Agnes acompañada de su hija Alena, esta última mostraba un rostro serio que sorprendió a la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre debido a que los periódicos siempre mostraban a la Princesa Alena como una changeling que nunca dejaba de sonreír.

-Reina Agnes, Princesa Alena, les doy la más cordial bienvenida a la ciudad de Canterlot –dijo Fleur De Verre en cuanto las dos changelings se pararon frente a la Primera Ministra –Esperamos que su estadía aquí sea lo más placentero posible y deseamos que esta reunión deje frutos que permitan continuar una relación de paz entre el Reino Unido de Equestria y el Reino de Chrysalia.

-Gracias por recibirnos Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre –dijo Agnes esbozando una sonrisa cordial –Tanto mi hija Alena como yo estamos muy agradecidas de que nos hayan invitado a la coronación de su nueva Princesa, incluso hemos traído algunos obsequios para Selene –dijo Agnes señalando con su casco hacia el avión del cual bajaba su sirvienta Urtica llevando sobre su lomo unas cajas de regalo.

-A nombre de las Princesas agradezco sus expresiones de afecto Reina Agnes, la llevare inmediatamente al Palacio Real –dijo Fleur De Verre al tiempo que guiaba a ambas changelings hacia un auto ubicado cerca de la Torre de Control y la cual las llevaría al Palacio Real.

\- ¡Presenten armas! ¡Ya! –ordeno Luster Dawn a los Guardias Reales quienes obedecieron la orden presentando sus armas en cuanto las changelings, la Primera Ministra y el Ministro de Defensa pasaron frente al grupo militar para después abordar el auto e irse del Aeródromo con destino al Palacio Real.

La sirvienta de la Reina de los Changelings en cambio fue llevada en un jeep siendo vigilada por Luster Dawn, el vehículo militar arranco para ir detrás del auto que llevaba a la gobernante de Chrysalia mientras que los trabajadores del Aeródromo de Canterlot veían desde lejos como los vehículos se alejaban dejando atrás el avión.

\- ¡Qué envidia! –dijo uno de los trabajadores riendo a su compañero –Todos verán a Selene coronarse y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí trabajando hasta el anochecer.

-Pues ni modo amigo, el trabajo es el trabajo y no hay de otra ¡Jejejeje! –respondió el otro trabajador para después irse junto con su compañero a un pequeño cuarto de metal ubicado cerca de la Torre de Control.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores pues este es el nuevo capítulo, si, sé que muchos me reclamaran porque ya van tres veces que lo reinicio pero creo que después de mucho tiempo finalmente he conseguido darle el rumbo que quería a esta historia que espero terminar antes de que termine el mes para cerrar la trilogía que inicio con "El Juicio de Twilight Sparkle".**

 **Sobre porque hice que Luna, Cadance, Estela y Shining Shine aceptaran el catolicismo fue para mostrar que ellos habían cambiado un poco después de estar un tiempo viviendo al lado de Selene.**

 **¿Por qué un fraile franciscano y no un cura? Pues porque aunque soy agnostico y no acostumbro ir mucho a la iglesia para mi los frailes franciscanos por su papel en la defensa de los indígenas en el Siglo XVI y sus contribuciones en el estudio de las culturas mesoamericanas siempre se me han hecho más cheveres que el clero secular (representado por los curas).**

 **En cuanto al asunto de Flash y su rebelión llevará algo de tiempo pero por ahora veremos algunas escenas románticas así como sobre las acciones que Selene llevara a cabo como Princesa y las dificultades que enfrentara.**

 **Pero bueno, eso ya vendrá después, no olviden dejar su su Review, darle Favorite o Follow Story al fic así como seguirme y darle like a mi página de Facebook donde pueden encontrarme como ShieldImagination97.**

 **Sin más que decir nos leemos pronto :3**


	14. Capítulo 14: La Coronación de Selene

**CAPITULO 14: "La Coronación de Selene"**

Las horas pasaron y finalmente la noche llego al reino. La tarde paso sin novedad o incidentes que pusieran en riesgo la ceremonia de coronación de Selene, prácticamente la paz y la calma reinaban en todas las calles de la ciudad de Canterlot, las cuales estaban repletas de ponis, pegasos y unicornios quienes usando vestimenta formal se dirigían a toda prisa hacia la Plaza del Sol para presenciar la coronación de la nueva Princesa, así como verla salir por el Balcón Real donde ella daría unas palabras iniciando con ello los festejos por el inicio de su reinado tal y como lo marcaban las tradiciones equestrianas.

Al mismo tiempo dentro de una habitación ubicada en el primer piso del Palacio Real, Selene estaba siendo vestida por Rarity y por las Princesas Alicornio, Rarity con su magia le puso en sus patas traseras unas finas medias blancas hechas de seda, Cadance con su magia se encargó de colocarle a Selene un hermoso vestido blanco que tenía detalles florales bordados con hilo de oro, Luna se encargó de colocarle en sus patas traseras unas elegantes zapatillas blancas que tenían en la punta el símbolo de la luna hecho de plata.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes querida? ¿Te aprieta? ¿Puedes respirar? –pregunto Rarity con una tierna sonrisa a la joven princesa.

-Yo… j-jamás pensé que me vería así –dijo Selene impresionada y viéndose en el espejo de la habitación –Realmente me veo… c-como las Princesas de los Cuentos de Hadas.

-Tú siempre has sido una Princesa de Cuento de Hadas mi cielo –dijo Luna con ternura y dándole un beso maternal en la mejilla a Selene –Ahora levanta tus patitas delanteras, voy a ponerte tus guantes –dijo Luna iluminando su cuerno y atrayendo con su magia una caja que contenía unos guantes largos de seda blancos, los cuales colocó en las patas delanteras de la chica –Ah… realmente estas hermosa Selene, vas a ser la estrella de esta noche.

-Ahora déjame maquillarte querida –dijo Rarity acercándose con un estuche de maquillaje que levitaba gracias a su magia, el cual abrió para maquillar a Selene haciéndole unas sombras en sus ojos de color azul oscuro, luego comenzó a rizar sus pestañas para finalmente terminar pintando los labios de la joven de color rojo carmesí –Y… ¡Listo! Realmente eres toda una Princesa de Canterlot –dijo Rarity orgullosa al ver a la joven maquillada.

-Ahora solo nos queda un detalle –dijo Cadance iluminando su cuerno haciendo un elegante peinado que impresiono a Rarity y a Luna –Y… para el toque final, un lindo clavel rojo para que lo luzcas en la fiesta –dijo Cadance atrayendo un clavel de dicho color el cual coloco en la melena de la joven dándole un aspecto más elegante - ¡Listo! Realmente tiene razón mi tía Luna, vas a robarte los reflectores esta noche.

-Ah… No tenían que molestarse tanto las tres –dijo Selene sonriendo y viéndose al espejo –Yo… pude vestirme sola ¡Jejejeje!

-Bueno, la tradición marca que cuando una nueva Princesa es coronada esta debe ser vestida por las Princesas en turno y por la madrina de esta, la cual vendría siendo la Señorita Rarity –dijo Luna –Pero bueno, ya son las ocho de la noche y debemos llevarte al Salón del Trono para la ceremonia –dijo Luna viendo el reloj de la habitación para después caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla diciendo –Vamos, los invitados ya están esperan…

-Buenas noches Princesa Luna –saludo sonriendo un unicornio negro de melena blanca quien apareció frente a la Princesa de la Noche en cuanto esta abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-P-Punizione… ¿Q-Qué estás…? –pregunto Luna poniéndose pálida al ver que justo frente a ella se encontraba el poni con el que había pactado para asesinar a Selene.

-Tía, ¿Quién es él? –pregunto Cadance sorprendida por la presencia del unicornio y a la vez confundida por el cambio de actitud de Luna.

\- ¡Oh mil perdones majestad! –dijo Punizione arrodillándose ante Cadance –Me llamo Fabrizio Punizione y soy amiga personal de la Princesa Luna, acabo de llegar esta mañana de Sudazebrafica.

\- ¿Sudazebrafica? –pregunto Selene con curiosidad y acercándose a Punizione ante la mirada de Luna quien tenía miedo de que el unicornio le hiciera algún daño a la joven –He leído mucho de ese país, no puedo creer que un potro como usted haya viajado a ese lugar tan lejano.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama usted hermosa dama? –pregunto Punizione sonriendo maliciosamente y reconociendo a la joven.

-Mil disculpas caballero –dijo la chica apenada para después hacer una reverencia diciendo -Me llamo Selene y es un placer conocerlo Señor…

-Fabrizio Punizione –dijo el unicornio sonriendo y haciendo igualmente una reverencia –Me entere que será coronada Princesa de Equestria, de mi parte yo le deseo lo mejor y que tenga un reinado exitoso.

-Gracias Señor Punizione –respondió Selene sintiéndose alagada –Yo también le deseo salud y buenos deseos, espero que nos acompañe a la ceremonia.

-Me temo que le quedare mal mi Princesa –dijo Punizione apenado –Esta noche tengo otros asuntos, solo vine para hablar con la Princesa Luna, pero le aseguro que algún día la vendré a visitar para… no lo sé, tomar el té.

-Será un placer volver a hablar con usted, entonces, lo veré después Señor Punizione –dijo Selene saliendo de la habitación acompañada por Cadance y Rarity quienes igualmente se despidieron con amabilidad del unicornio, aunque la Princesa del Amor sentía en su interior algo de desconfianza por Punizione, pero al final lo ignoro completamente.

-Ah… Realmente es una chica hermosa y… muy apetecible –dijo Punizione con lujuria al ver como Selene se alejaba acompañada por ambas ponis dejándolo a él solo con la Princesa Luna, a la cual volteo a ver diciendo –Oiga majestad, ¿Cuánto quiere por esa putita? Porque siendo honesto tengo ganas de llevarla a mi cabaña y hacerle el amor.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí maldito perro?! –respondió Luna molesta por las palabras del unicornio y llevando a este hacia el interior de la habitación con su magia.

-Vine para asesinar a Selene tal y como lo acordamos Princesa Luna –respondió el unicornio sonriendo –Pero… tras verla creo que… ya no quiero matarla, ahora la quiero para mí –dijo Punizione caminando por la habitación y acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba el uniforme de sirvienta que había sido utilizado por Selene, el cual tomo con sus cascos para comenzarlo a oler y luego soltar un suspiro diciendo –Ah… Perfume parisino, ¿Se lo pondrá todas las noches? Porque es un olor exquisito y me gustaría tenerlo en mi cama todos los días hasta mi muerte, ya puedo imaginarme sus gemidos.

-Eres un maldito enfermo Punizione, Selene es mi hija y la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario –dijo Luna llorando y negando con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación a las palabras del unicornio –No quiero verte nuevamente por aquí, mejor márchate de Equestria o si no…

\- ¿O si no qué? –pregunto de manera desafiante Punizione –Le recuerdo que la que hizo el Pacto conmigo fue usted, aunque… si no quiere que muera pues por mi está bien, tras verla creo que me conviene más que este con vida, no cualquiera en este mundo tiene la dicha de quitarle la virginidad a una Princesa, ¿No lo cree? ¡Ejejejejeje!

\- ¡Cállate! –respondió Luna llena de ira y sintiendo ganas de asesinar a Punizione - ¡No dejare que la lastimes! Si quieres hacerle daño… entonces… t-tómame a mi… ¡Mátame a mí! Pero… ¡A ella déjala en paz!

\- ¿Tomarla a usted? ¿Una vieja alicornio que ya perdió la virginidad con un rebelde? No gracias, yo prefiero la carne fresca y creo que Selene a su edad está muy apetecible –dijo Punizione sonriendo y tomando con su magia una de las medias negras que usaba Selene cuando trabajaba de sirvienta - ¿Me la puedo quedar Princesa?

\- ¡No! Y lárgate si no quieres que llame a mis guardias para que te maten o te encierren en la Penitenciaria Perseus –respondió Luna iluminando su cuerno para arrebatarle con su magia la media negra al unicornio - ¡Olvida el Pacto! ¡Yo no quiero verte otra vez por aquí!

-Olvidare el Pacto si eso es lo que quiere, pero eso no impedirá que me aleje de esa linda zorrita majestad –dijo Punizione caminando hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación no sin antes voltear a ver nuevamente a Luna diciéndole –Tarde o temprano Selene será mía y le aseguro que haré todo lo posible porque ella este a mi lado para así darle una eterna vida de sufrimiento ¡Jajajajajaja!

Tras estas palabras, Punizione salió de la habitación siendo seguido por Luna quien solo pudo observar como el unicornio caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que llevaba al vestíbulo del Palacio Real, donde finalmente entró para posteriormente salir del lugar con rumbo hacia la Plaza del Sol donde termino perdiéndose entre la multitud que se encontraba reunida en el lugar.

-Debo buscar la manera de quitármelo de encima sin que nadie se entere –pensó Luna angustiada mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo que llevaba al Salón del Trono –Si le digo a Cadance lo que hice probablemente me odiara, si se lo digo a mi hija ella no volverá a hablarme y si se lo digo a mi sobrino él… m-me mataría… S-Solo me queda una manera de deshacerme de él, pero… si lo hago debo hacerlo esta noche… s-solo tengo una oportunidad y tiene que ser hoy para que no vuelva a verlo nunca más.

-Buenas noches majestad –saludo un Guardia Real de la Princesa Luna quien caminaba por el pasillo.

-Buenas noches –respondió Luna tomando un respiro y tratando de borrar su rostro de preocupación, pero fue entonces que ella se detuvo, volteo a ver al guardia y le dijo –Um… Disculpe, puedo hablar con usted.

-Claro majestad, ¿Qué se le ofrece? –pregunto el Guardia Real deteniéndose para después acercarse rápidamente a la Princesa de la Noche.

-U-Usted haría cualquier cosa por mí, ¿Verdad? –pregunto Luna viendo con seriedad al Guardia Real.

-Sí, estamos a su servicio y cualquier orden suya será acatada inmediatamente –respondió el Guardia Real haciendo una reverencia.

-Esto que le voy a pedir es algo muy especial y necesito que me prometa no decírselo a nadie –dijo Luna viendo de forma amenazante al Guardia Real - ¿Me lo promete?

-C-Claro majestad, se lo prometo –respondió el Guardia Real sintiéndose intimidado por la mirada de la Princesa de la Noche.

-Hay un poni llamado Fabrizio Punizione, es un unicornio negro y de crines blancas que llegó hoy al Palacio Real –dijo Luna en voz baja al unicornio –Quiero que lo desaparezca esta noche tal y como Starlight Glimmer lo hizo con Minuette en Saint Paul hace muchos años.

\- ¿E-Está segura de que quiere hacer eso? –pregunto nervioso el Guardia Real al entender las palabras de la Princesa de la Noche -Porque… Bueno, usted es una Princesa y usted condeno esa acción de Starlight Glimmer.

-Ah… No me gustaría hacer esto, pero… si no lo hago, la vida de mi pequeña Selene estará siempre en peligro –respondió Luna viendo con seriedad al Guardia Real –Solo le pido que esto no se lo comenté a nadie, ni a mi sobrina, ni a mi hija, ni a mi sobrino e incluso tampoco a la Primera Ministra.

-Entiendo, ¿Y dónde lo encontramos? –pregunto con resignación el Guardia Real debido a que se sentía inseguro de asesinar a un poni sin tener alguna orden o justificación para hacerlo.

-Acaba de salir del Palacio Real, probablemente esté en la Estación Central de Canterlot a punto de tomar el tren –respondió Luna con frialdad –Asegúrense de que no haya pruebas de su existencia, incluso tiene una cabaña en Foal Mountain, destrúyanla y que no quede nada de él, ¿entendió?

-Si majestad, iré a por ese hijo de puta y hare lo que pide –dijo el Guardia Real tomando un respiro para agarrar seguridad, después hizo un saludo militar y se alejó corriendo por el pasillo dispuesto a llevar a cabo las ordenes de Luna.

La alicornio en cambio continuo su camino hasta encontrarse con Selene, Cadance y Rarity quienes la esperaban frente a las puertas que daban al Salón del Trono, la Princesa del Amor al verla le pregunto:

\- ¿Sucedió algo Luna?

-No Cadance, el visitante ya se fue y pues… digamos que solo me informo que él conoció a una linda cebra durante su viaje a Sudazebrafica, quería decírmelo debido a que buscaba facilidades para tramitar su cambio de domicilio –respondió Luna suspirando aliviada, aunque sintiéndose mal por mentirle a su sobrina –En este momento le he ordenado a mis guardias ayudarlo con todo ese asunto e incluso les he pedido que lo lleven a Manehattan para que pueda embarcarse a Sudazebrafica esta misma noche.

-Um… Es una lástima que no pudiera quedarse a la ceremonia –dijo Selene sintiendo pena por la noticia –Parecía un sujeto bastante interesante y me hubiera gustado charlar más tiempo con él, pero si él es feliz allá entonces yo le deseo salud y paz.

-Yo también espero que encuentre la paz Selene –dijo Luna parándose al lado de la joven y tomándola de su casco –También eso espero.

Al terminar estas palabras un Batallón de Guardias Reales que estaban en el Salón del Trono hicieron sonar sus trompetas para así darle la bienvenida a las Princesas quienes cruzaron la puerta siendo recibidas por una numerosa multitud compuesta por aristócratas, empresarios, así como ponis de clase media y clase baja, todos hicieron una reverencia en cuanto las Princesas junto con Rarity empezaron a caminar sobre una alfombra roja que llevaba hacia el trono.

En una de las esquinas del salón se encontraba Sweetie Belle acompañada por un pequeño grupo de músicos quienes en cuanto vieron como Selene se acercaba al trono comenzaron a tocar al tiempo que la hermana de Rarity con una voz angelical cantaba una hermosa oda que decía así:

Salven las Princesas de Equestria,

Honor y Gloria para Nuestro Reino,

Paz y Amor para todos los Pueblos,

Patria Eterna del Sol y la Luna.

Salven las Princesas,

Salven Nuestros Heroes,

Salven Nuestros Fundadores,

Y que la luz siempre nos guie.

Abran paso a la joven poni,

Hoy convertida en Princesa,

Luz de un Nuevo Porvenir,

Hija de la Luz Celestial.

Salve la Princesa Selene,

Salve el Reino de Equestria,

Salve la Patria del Sol y la Luna,

Salven los Mártires Patrios.

Nuestra Unión siempre nos guiara,

Nuestra Amistad siempre nos unirá,

Por la Gloria de Nuestro Reino,

Por la Gloria de las Princesas.

Nuestra unión siempre nos guiara,

Nuestra amistad siempre nos unirá,

Por la Gloria de Nuestro Reino,

Por la Gloria de Equestria.

Al finalizar la oda un fuerte aplauso se escuchó en todo el recinto, Selene junto con Rarity y las Princesas ya se encontraba frente a las escalinatas que llevaban al Trono Real, las dos Princesas Alicornio las subieron para sentarse en sus lugares mientras que Rarity se colocó al lado derecho de Selene, esta última hizo una reverencia para posteriormente arrodillarse en un fino reclinatorio que se encontraba frente a las escalinatas.

Los invitados a la ceremonia igualmente se sentaron en unas bancas de madera que habían sido puestas en el Salón del Trono, en la primera fila de estas se encontraban varios embajadores, emisarios así como ponis importantes cercanos a las Princesas Alicornio como lo eran la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre y su gabinete, así como también Twilight Velvet, la madre de la Capitana Twilight Sparkle, quien con su magia levitaba un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, producto de la emoción que le producía ver a Selene siendo coronada como Princesa de Equestria.

En la segunda fila se encontraban sentados la sirvienta Strawberry Cream, Estela, Shining Shine, así como también la Reina Agnes del Reino de Chrysalia y su hija la Princesa Alena, pero mientras la Reina de los Changelings le sonreía a la joven unicornio, su hija solo la miraba con odio e incluso hacía muecas de desagrado cuando vio como Rarity le acercaba a Selene una fina copa de oro con el fin de que la chica bebiera el vino contenido en esta.

-Deja de hacer eso Alena –dijo Agnes en voz baja y molesta por las muecas que hacía su hija –Entiende que ella no tiene la culpa de lo que le paso a nuestro pueblo.

-Yo de por si ni quería venir a esta ceremonia de mierda –respondió Alena en voz baja y cruzando sus patas delanteras –Me da asco solo verla, no entiendo porque nadie se ha atrevido a matarla ahora que esta desprotegida.

-Cállate Alena y deja de decir estupideces –regaño en voz baja la Reina de los Changelings a su hija –Si sigues con esa actitud vas a provocar un serio lío diplomático, así que más te vale comportarte si no quieres que te castigue llegando a casa.

-Ah… Está bien, pero ojalá esto termine rápido –respondió Alena suspirando con resignación al ver que su madre le amenazaba para después continuar viendo la ceremonia.

Rarity le retiro la copa de oro a Selene en cuanto esta termino de beber el vino, luego Luna le hizo una seña a Rarity con su casco derecho para que esta tomara con su magia una pequeña cajita dorada que contenía un par de aretes con forma de estrella hechos de plata, así como un hermoso collar hecho del mismo material y que tenía un zafiro azul con forma de corazón.

La modista le colocó a Selene dichos ornamentos, al terminar ayudo a la joven a ponerse nuevamente de pie para después hacer que esta subiera lentamente por las escalinatas hasta estar frente a la presencia de las Princesas Alicorn, Luna se puso de pie y con su casco le hizo una seña a la joven para que esta se arrodillara al tiempo que atraía con su magia la urna de cristal que contenía la corona de Selene, ella abrió la urna para luego hacer levitar la corona con su magia diciendo en voz alta:

-Selene, Hija de Black Heart y Trixie Lulamoon, hoy estas aquí postrada humildemente frente a nosotras para tomar posesión del cargo que desde tu nacimiento había sido otorgado. Mi hermana solía decir: " _Que para ser el más grande, primero se debe ser el más pequeño_ ". Desde que llegaste al Palacio Real aceptaste con humildad y valor el puesto de sirvienta, pasaste por tormentos y difíciles pruebas, pero a pesar de todo ello libraste cada una de ellas con valentía dando siempre lo mejor de ti misma –Luna volteo a ver a Rarity y asintiendo con la cabeza le indico que se acercara a Selene –A tu lado esta Rarity, una de las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, yegua que al igual que tú sufrió muchas pérdidas pero que al final logro levantarse para volver nuevamente a ayudar a todos los habitantes de Equestria, ella acepto ser tu madrina de coronación y tú debes verla como tu apoyo en los momentos más difíciles de tu vida futura.

-Yo… Selene, Hija de Black Heart y Trixie Lulamoon, acepto esta corona que me otorga Princesa Luna –respondió la chica en cuanto la Princesa Luna le hizo una seña para que esta empezara a hablar su parte de la ceremonia –Juro solemnemente actuar con justicia, rectitud, armonía, honestidad y lealtad al Reino Unido de Equestria, así como proteger y velar siempre por el bienestar de mis súbditos ante cualquier adversidad incluso aunque para ello tenga que dar la vida como lo hizo la Princesa Celestia, Mártir de la Patria y Madre de Equestria.

-Selene –dijo Luna elevando la corona para que todos los presentes la vieran para luego colocarla sobre la cabeza de la chica diciendo –Yo te corono como Princesa de Equestria y doy fe de que tu corazón lleno de bondad siempre buscara el bienestar de la Patria.

Tras colocarle la corona a la joven, Luna tomo de su casco a Selene y la guio por las escalinatas hasta un hermoso trono hecho de mármol que tenía grabado la Cutie Mark de Selene, en cuanto la chica se sentó en este, Rarity se colocó a su lado y fue entonces que Sweetie Belle acompañada por el grupo de músicos, así como por un coro empezó a cantar una segunda oda que decía así:

Santa Princesa Mártir,

Protege a Nuestro Reino,

Cuida a esta Hermosa Flor

Que hoy se entrega a su Pueblo.

Cuida de sus pasos,

Cuida a sus Súbditos,

Cuida a su Familia,

Cuida de su Reinado.

Guíala en esta Encomienda,

No la Desampares,

No dejes que la Oscuridad la Lastime,

Guíala Princesa Celestia.

Tras terminar el canto de la oda, todos los asistentes comenzaron a aplaudir al tiempo que varios sirvientes que estaban en los jardines y balcones del Palacio Real encendieron la mecha de los fuegos artificiales que habían instalado horas antes, con los cuales empezó a iluminarse el cielo nocturno ante la mirada asombrada de los habitantes de Canterlot reunidos en la Plaza del Sol, pues aquello simbolizaba que Selene era ya oficialmente una Princesa de Equestria.

Selene acompañada por Luna y Cadance se dirigió nuevamente hacia la entrada del Salón del Trono mientras era fotografiada por los periodistas o habitantes quienes querían llevarse a sus casas un recuerdo de aquella memorable celebración, la joven se sentía impresionada por las muestras de afecto que recibía por parte de los habitantes a pesar del oscuro historial que tenían sus padres, pero para aquellos momentos poco importaba ya eso y simplemente se dejó llevar por sus emociones.

Después de varios minutos recorriendo el pasillo y tras subir las escaleras principales llego a una puerta que la llevaba a una habitación ubicada en el tercer piso adornada con finos tapices que representaban los momentos más importantes de la Historia de Equestria que iban desde la Fundación por las Tres Tribus hasta el Triunfo de la Rebelión Equestriana.

Selene avanzo lentamente hasta asomarse al llamado Balcón Real donde fue recibida por los habitantes de Canterlot con aplausos y vivas que conmovieron a la joven Princesa, pues muchos de los habitantes le mostraban desde mantas hasta carteles donde le deseaban éxito y salud a la yegua que prometía un reinado brillante para todos los habitantes.

La Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre le acerco a Selene un micrófono para que esta pudiera hablar, la joven lo tomo con su magia y tomando un respiro dijo:

-Habitantes de Canterlot, deben saber que me siento profundamente conmovida por su cariño y afecto, nunca antes en mi vida había sido recibida de esta manera, mucho menos por ponis que conocieron o vivieron los malos actos de mi padre –Selene se limpió una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla y dijo –Pero yo… no vine a ser servida sino a servir, hare todo lo que este en mis cascos para ayudar a que este reino pueda seguir adelante y construir al lado de ustedes un futuro brillante para sus hijos e hijas… Gracias de todo corazón.

Al concluir el breve mensaje de Selene, la multitud volvió nuevamente a aplaudir, fue entonces que los festejos en la Plaza del Sol iniciaron mientras que la nueva Princesa acompañada por Cadance, Luna, Rarity y la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre se dirigieron al Salón de Baile del Palacio Real donde ya les esperaban todos los invitados que habían asistido a la ceremonia de coronación.

Al entrar Selene al recinto, esta fue recibida por diez Guardias Reales quienes hicieron sonar sus trompetas para indicar que la nueva integrante de la Realeza Equestriana había entrado al salón, el cual estaba adornado con listones dorados, flores y moños blancos que tenían pintado la Cutie Mark de Selene.

La chica camino hasta la Mesa de Honor en compañía de las Princesas Alicornio, Shining Shine, Estela, Rarity, Twilight Velvet y la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre, todos ellos se sentaron al tiempo que los sirvientes procedieron a servirles la cena que tenía como entrada una sopa de verduras, como platillo fuerte espinacas asadas con papas al horno y finalmente de postre helado napolitano con chocolate derretido encima.

Todos los presentes empezaron a cenar al tiempo que Sweetie Belle cantaba desde el escenario acompañada por la orquesta que amenizaba el ambiente.

No obstante, algunos embajadores, políticos, periodistas nacionales y extranjeros, así como militares aprovecharon algunos momentos para acercarse a la Mesa de Honor, hacer una reverencia a Selene y saludarla al tiempo que le entregaban obsequios que iban desde vestidos costosos hasta muebles de madera fina, pero no eran los únicos, pues los ponis de clase media y baja que habían llegado a tiempo a la ceremonia también estaban en la cena, por lo cual estos también le regalaban objetos no muy costosos a la joven pero que esta recibía feliz debido a la ternura que sentía de ver como aquellos ponis le regalaban de lo poco que tenían.

-Nuestros mejores deseos para usted Princesa Selene –dijo un grifo acercándose a la mesa y estrechando su garra a la unicornio –El Presidente Roosevelt de Griffonstone espera una cooperación cercana con usted así como también espera que no haya resentimientos por el asunto de la Expropiación.

-Somos una nación soberana embajador –respondió con firmeza Selene –Sin embargo, nosotros no queremos la guerra sino la paz, así como la amistad con todos los pueblos del mundo, estamos abiertos a cualquier iniciativa de cooperación mutua.

-Vaya manera de hablarle a un grifo y más a su embajador –dijo impresionado el Embajador de Griffonstone –Pero no tiene que preocuparse, el Presidente ha hablado personalmente con la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre y ha acordado con los petroleros de mi país levantar el boicot que hace semanas se produjo contra Equestria.

-Cosa con la que le estoy muy agradecida embajador Daniels –dijo De Verre participando en la conversación –Honestamente le vendíamos petróleo a Adolf Bicker por necesidad, pero con el fin del boicot ya no habrá necesidad de seguirle vendiendo materias primas a ese unicornio loco.

-Lo cual me alegra, pero bueno me paso a retirar a mi mesa y espero volver a verla en otra ocasión, con su permiso –dijo el Embajador Daniels retirándose con una reverencia para volver a su mesa dejando que Selene continuara cenando.

-Realmente tienes mucho valor al hablarle así al Embajador de Griffonstone –dijo Cadance a Selene –Ni siquiera Twilight o Starlight se atrevieron a ponerse en ese nivel con los grifos.

-Soy Princesa de Equestria y como lo jure en la ceremonia, yo siempre velare por mi pueblo –respondió Selene a Cadance.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer mañana querida? –pregunto Rarity a Selene.

-Mañana quiero ir al Real Colegio Militar –respondió Selene –Estela me comento que no ha tenido inversión desde la época de la Primera Ministra Starlight Glimmer y pues… digamos que debido a las condiciones políticas por las que pasa el mundo lo mejor será hacer algunas mejoras al lugar, ¿No es así Estela?

-Si Selene –respondió la Hija de la Princesa Luna –A Shining Shine y a mí nos gustaría recibirte, ¿Verdad primo?

-Um… Si, será todo un honor –respondió nervioso Shining Shine con un leve sonrojo debido a que no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de Selene, además de que esperaba impacientemente a que todos los invitados empezaran a bailar para así poder cantarle a la joven la canción que había compuesto.

-Ya no te pongas nervioso, harás que sospeche sobre tu regalo secreto –dijo Estela a Shining en voz baja y sonriendo burlonamente.

-Pero… ¿Y si no le gusta? –pregunto con cierto temor Shining Shine a su prima.

-Relájate, le gustara a ella y creo que, a todos, ¿O no Madre? –pregunto Estela a la Princesa Luna, la cual parecía perdida en sus pensamientos - ¿Madre? ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Oh! Si Estela, es solo que… pensaba sobre lo que dijo Selene durante la ceremonia –respondió Luna quien en realidad solo pensaba sobre la orden que le había dado a sus Guardias Reales –Pero… todo está bien hija, en fin, vamos a seguir cenando.

Luna junto con los demás ponis que estaban sentados en la Mesa de Honor continuaron cenando sin darse cuenta que en una mesa cercana a ellos se encontraban sentadas la Reina Agnes, la Princesa Alena y su sirvienta Urtica, pero la única que no comía era Alena quien solo jugaba con la comida.

-Hija, ¿Por qué no comes? –pregunto preocupada Agnes al ver que su hija no había probado bocado.

-No pienso comer la cena que me ofrece una asesina, sería una traición al sacrificio de la abuela –respondió Alena sin mucha emoción y aun molesta por tener que ver como Selene disfrutaba de su fiesta de coronación - ¿Por qué no la matan? Eso es lo que se merece, no ser una "Princesa" y las odas que le hicieron realmente son un asco.

-Alena cállate –regaño Agnes a su hija –Ella no te ha hecho nada, ni siquiera la conoces y ya la estás juzgando, eres muy injusta con la Princesa Selene al desearle esas cosas horribles. Además, no olvides que tu abuela Chrysalis tampoco fue una santa o un ejemplo a seguir.

-Pues podrás decir lo que quieras madre, pero para mí esa puta es una criminal que debería estar muerta o encerrada –respondió Alena viendo molesta a su madre y sin cambiar su postura hacia Selene –Pero igual espero que tras esta mugre fiesta pueda volver a casa para nunca más regresar y ver a esa asesina.

-Pues en vista de que no quieres cambiar de opinión, entonces creo que te vendría bien pasar una semana con Selene –dijo Agnes molesta, pero sonriendo al ver que había encontrado una solución para poder cambiar la actitud de su hija.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No puedes hacerme eso, soy tu hija y además soy la Princesa de Chrysalia –respondió Alena sintiéndose ofendida por la propuesta de su madre.

-Por eso mismo y porque soy tu madre, tú pasaras una semana con Selene para ver si así aprendes un poco de humildad y de paso dejas atrás ese terrible rencor que te está carcomiendo por dentro –dijo Agnes sin cambiar su decisión para después limpiarse con una servilleta, levantarse de la mesa y tomando el casco de su hija la obligo a acompañarla hasta la Mesa de Honor para entregarle a Selene los regalos que había traído –Buenas noches Princesa Selene, soy la Reina Agnes del Reino de Chrysalia y vengo a entregarle estos obsequios con motivo de su coronación –dijo la Reina de los Changelings colocando los regalos frente a la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Reina Agnes, aunque para mí es un honor conocerla finalmente a pesar de todo el sufrimiento por el que mi padre le hizo pasar –dijo Selene estrechándole su casco a Agnes –Espero que pueda perdonar todos aquellos atropellos.

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado majestad –respondió la Reina de Chrysalia conmovida por las palabras de la unicornio –Pero además de los obsequios me gustaría pedirle un favor.

\- ¿Un favor? ¿Qué necesita Reina Agnes? –pregunto Selene confundida al no entender porque la Reina de los Changelings le hacía una petición.

-Verá mi hija la Princesa Alena es un poco indisciplinada y pues creo que una semana al lado de usted le vendría muy bien –respondió Agnes sonriendo al tiempo que señalaba a su hija a quien sujetaba de su casco –Ella necesita aprender algunas lecciones de cómo ser una buena gobernante y le estaría eternamente agradecida si la recibe en su Palacio.

-No te preocupes Agnes, por mi encantada –dijo emocionada Cadance quien había escuchado las palabras de la Reina de los Changelings –Si quieres puedo pedirles a los sirvientes que le asignen una habitación.

-Yo opino lo mismo –dijo Selene igualmente emocionada –Será una experiencia maravillosa y creo que podremos aprender la una de la otra.

-Gracias majestad, le agradezco mucho y deseo que su reinado sea exitoso –dijo Agnes haciendo una reverencia para luego retirarse llevando a su hija con ella y salir del salón.

-Una semana con una changeling, se ve que es una chica simpática –dijo Twilight Velvet sonriendo al ver como las dos changelings se iban del lugar - ¿Usted que piensa Princesa Luna?

-Sí, se ve muy simpática y creo que será una experiencia interesante para Selene –respondió Luna al tiempo que esta terminaba de cenar, pero luego volteo a ver hacia una de las ventanas por donde se podía ver la luna y pensó –Ah… Lamento tener que hacerte esto Punizione, pero no volverás a poner en riesgo a ningún miembro de mi familia.

* * *

Mientras tanto sobre una de las bancas ubicadas en el andén de la Estación Central de Canterlot, Punizione se encontraba sentado leyendo el periódico sin darse cuenta que justo detrás de él se encontraba un grupo compuesto por diez Guardias Reales nocturnos quienes al reconocerlo se acercaron lentamente por detrás, pero uno de ellos camino hacia la taquilla del andén que era atendida por una bella unicornio y le pregunto en voz baja:

-Ese potro que esta solo se llama Fabrizio Punizione, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, varias veces ha venido aquí a comprar boletos de tren –respondió confundida la unicornio al no entender porque el Guardia Real le hacía aquella pregunta - ¿Por qué?

-Verá estamos en una misión secreta encomendada por alguien muy poderoso y por ende necesitamos que no haya testigos –respondió el poni nocturno –Por favor vaya a la Plaza del Sol y disfrute de la fiesta por la coronación, además le voy a entregar a usted esto por su cooperación –dijo el Guardia Real entregándole a la encargada de la taquilla un manojo de billetes de mil reales.

-E-Entiendo –dijo la encargada tomando el dinero para luego cerrar la ventanilla y salir discretamente de la taquilla huyendo hacia la puerta de la Estación Central de Canterlot donde termino perdiéndose en medio de la multitud que había en las calles.

El poni nocturno en cambio se sentó al lado de Punizione, el cual no le prestó atención a su presencia y continúo leyendo su periódico, pero el Guardia Real soltó un suspiro para después sacar una cajetilla de cigarros que llevaba dentro de su armadura para luego voltear a ver a Punizione diciéndole:

\- ¿Gusta un cigarrillo señor?

-No gracias, yo no fumo –respondió Punizione bajando el periódico y volteando a ver al Guardia Real –Vaya, un Guardia Real acompañándome, supongo que la Princesa Luna cambio de opinión, ¿No es así?

-Sí, podríamos decir que nos mandó a buscarlo Señor Fabrizio Punizione –respondió el Guardia Real – ¿Qué opinión tiene de la nueva Princesa Selene?

\- ¿Esa puta? Para mí ella representa la muerte y el dolor –respondió Punizione con una mirada que denotaba odio –Si ella estuviera en mis cascos la martirizaría día y noche, la envenenaría para luego darle el antídoto, después le desollaría sus asquerosos cascos para finalmente hacerla caminar sobre carbón ardiente –decía Punizione sin darse cuenta que los Guardias Reales que estaban detrás de él sacaban unas pistolas que le apuntaban a su cuerpo –Esa maldita zorra debe sufrir… por todo el daño que le hizo a mi familia… a Equestria… Ella es una…

De repente el sonido de varios disparos se escuchó en todo el andén, Punizione se puso de pie al sentir los impactos en su cuerpo e intento correr hacia las vías tratando de huir, pero siguió recibiendo disparos por parte de los Guardias Reales, incluso uno de estos termino destruyendo su cuerno en pedazos.

-M-Malditos… ¡Traidores! ¡Que le den por culo a Selene! –gritaba lleno de dolor Punizione dándose la vuelta para ahora recibir disparos en el pecho - ¡Puta Princesa Luna! ¡Maldita Traidora! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?! ¡Maldita seas! ¡Puta Selene! ¡AHHHHHH! –exclamo lleno de dolor Punizione para luego caer en el suelo del andén rodeado por un charco de su propia sangre donde aún continúo recibiendo disparos hasta que después de unos minutos los Guardias dejaron de dispararle, fue entonces que tres de estos le apuntaron a la cabeza y le dispararon dándole el tiro de gracia que puso fin a su vida.

-Tenía razón la Princesa Luna –dijo el Guardia Real guardando su pistola y viendo el cadáver de Punizione –Este maldito era un peligro para Equestria y un psicópata que quería asesinar a Selene.

-Pero ya lo cocimos a balazos jefe –respondió otro Guardia Real - ¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo?

-La Princesa Luna no quería evidencia así que vamos a limpiar la sangre –dijo el líder del grupo a sus compañeros –En cuanto al cuerpo hay que enterrarlo en el Bosque Everfree donde nadie pueda encontrarlo, de eso se van encargar dos de ustedes.

-Si señor –respondieron al unísono los Guardias Reales tras escuchar las ordenes de su líder.

-Yo iré al Palacio para confirmarle a la Princesa Luna que hemos cumplido sus órdenes y que este loco está muerto –dijo el líder de los Guardias Reales quien se dirigió hacia la salida de la Estación Central de Canterlot no sin antes voltear a ver nuevamente a sus compañeros diciéndoles –Recuerden, aquí nada paso y no sabemos nada, ¿Entendido?

-Si señor –respondieron al unísono los Guardias Reales quienes empezaron a llevar a cabo las ordenes de su jefe mientras que este salía de la Estación para caminar por la calle y dirigirse nuevamente hacia el Palacio Real.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el Salón de Baile del Palacio Real, Selene se encontraba sentada en la Mesa de Honor viendo como varias parejas se encontraban bailando al son de la música que tocaba la orquesta acompañada por la voz de Sweetie Belle, la cual termino de cantar una última canción para posteriormente recibir los aplausos por parte de los invitados, pero en lugar de continuar con otra canción tomo el micrófono diciendo:

-Damas y Caballeros, a continuación, un potro muy enamorado compuso la siguiente melodía que él con todo su corazón le dedica a la Princesa Selene, a la que le pido pase al centro de la pista.

\- ¿Y-Yo? ¿U-Un potro enamorado? –pregunto Selene sintiéndose un poco nerviosa debido a que era la primera vez que alguien le escribía una canción.

-Anda hija ve –dijo Twilight Velvet tratando de animar a la joven para que esta se levantara de la mesa.

Selene tomo un respiro para calmar sus nervios, se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia el centro de la pista de baile ante la mirada de los invitados quienes sonreían al ver que la joven estaba por bailar con una pareja, pareja que nadie esperaba que fuera Shining Shine, quien al ver como la chica se paraba en el centro de la pista se acercó hacia ella.

\- ¿S-Shining? ¿T-Tú me compusiste una canción? –pregunto Selene impresionada y ruborizada por encontrarse con el joven militar.

-No solo es una canción majestad –respondió Shining sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia –Son las palabras que mi corazón le ha querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo pero que debido a la timidez no le he podido decir, por favor, permítame bailar esta pieza con usted, ¿Acepta? –pregunto Shining ofreciendo su casco a Selene, la cual sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir de forma acelerada debido a que no esperaba que el potro enamorado fuera el Hijo de Cadance.

-C-Claro, S-Shining Shine –respondió Selene aceptando el casco para luego pararse en dos patas al igual que Shining, quien tomo los cascos de la joven para después empezar a bailar unos pasos de vals al tiempo que la orquesta empezaba a tocar la partitura compuesta por el joven militar, la cual era un vals que tenía como título el nombre de la joven Princesa.

Fue entonces cuando al escuchar el ritmo de la música, Shining Shine trago saliva y viendo a Selene directamente a los ojos empezó a cantar en voz alta la letra que decía:

Eres tú

Reina de mi amor

Como un sueño azul

Que a mi vida llegó

Te adoré

Desde que te vi

Mi alma te entregué

Y por ti soy feliz

Shining Shine y Selene continuaron bailando al tiempo que otras parejas se unían al vals, lo cual sorprendió a la chica que no esperaba esa reacción por parte de los invitados, también la joven pudo notar como desde lejos Rarity, Estela, Luna, Cadance, Twilight Velvet y la Primera Ministra Fleur De Verre observaban conmovidas aquella tierna escena, sobretodo Cadance quien empezó a recordar cómo durante su noviazgo con el fallecido Capitán Shining Armor, este la había sacado a bailar durante la Gran Gala del Galope. Tras escuchar los acordes, Shining Shine continuo con su canto:

Te adoré

Desde que te vi

Mi alma te entregué

Y por ti soy feliz

Oye mi cantar

Mi corazón llamar al tuyo

Déjame decirle que eres tú mi amor

Mi obsesión, mi ilusión

Déjame decir que yo por ti dejé mi orgullo

Te quiero Selene con todo mi amor

Ya por ti

Mi cielo es de arrebol

Ya por ti

Llevo en el alma un sol

Oye mi cantar

Mi corazón llamar al tuyo

Déjame decirle que eres tú mi amor

Mi obsesión, mi ilusión

Déjame decir que yo por ti dejé mi orgullo

Te quiero Selene con todo mi amor

Shining Shine dejo de cantar en ese momento al tiempo que la música del vals igualmente terminaba dándole fin al baile, pero el detalle más tierno por parte del unicornio fue que este se arrodillo ante Selene para besar su casco delantero derecho, lo cual hizo que todos aplaudieran ante aquel hermoso gesto.

-Espero que te haya gustado Selene, todo esto es lo que siento por ti –dijo Shining Shine poniéndose nuevamente de pie para luego verla a los ojos diciendo –Si tú tienes a alguien más, yo…

De repente el unicornio fue interrumpido debido a que Selene le beso en los labios, esto hizo que todos aplaudieran, sobretodo Cadance quien no pudo evitar dar un salto de alegría al ver que su hijo había logrado ganarse el corazón de la nueva Princesa, pero esta no se dio cuenta que justo en ese momento entraba al salón un Guardia Real Nocturno que se acercó a la Princesa Luna diciéndole en voz baja:

-Sus órdenes han sido cumplidas majestad –el Guardia Real volteo a ver hacia el centro de la pista y dijo –No me diga, pronto habrá boda, ¿verdad?

-Más bien un noviazgo –respondió Luna con una sonrisa tierna al Guardia Real para luego decirle –Gracias por cumplir la orden, usted y sus Guardias Reales pueden irse a descansar.

El Guardia Real asintió con la cabeza y se fue del salón dejando a Luna quien continúo aplaudiendo al igual que los invitados que veían como los dos jóvenes unicornios empezaban a caminar hacia la mesa tomados de su casco, simbolizando con ello el inicio de su relación de noviazgo.

La fiesta continuó su curso durante unas horas más hasta que poco a poco cada uno de los invitados se fueron yendo hacia sus hogares al igual que las Princesas y demás integrantes del gobierno quienes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, entre ellos Selene y Shining Shine quienes se separaron para después irse cada uno a sus habitaciones.

Selene se desvistió, se acostó y tras decir algunas oraciones se quedó dormida esbozando una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores pues este es el nuevo capítulo, tarde dos días haciéndolo debido a que había momentos que quería modificar y como pueden ver la Princesa Luna mando a asesinar a Punizione por el peligro que este representaba, pero esto no es el fin del fanfic ya que queda aún un hay camino por recorrer, pues estamos por ver las desventuras que Selene pasara junto con Alena, la Princesa del Reino de Chrysalia y que seguramente le dejaran una gran lección a la Princesa de los Changelings.**

 **Como curiosidad la oda cantada al principio está basada en la "Oda a la Madre Patria" que se cantó en la ceremonia de las olimpiadas de Beijing 2008 mientras que la segunda oda está basada en la oración náhuatl a la Virgen de Guadalupe titulada "Sancta Mariæ in Ilhuicac".**

 **Finalmente el vals que le canta Shining Shine es en realidad el Vals "Alejandra" que se baila mucho cuando se cumplen los XV años y que al menos por la letra creo que encajaba bien con los sentimientos de mi OC, pero bueno yo solo cambie el nombre de Alejandra por Selene pero pues son fanfics y quería hacer referencia a este vals que es de mis favoritos.**

 **En fin, no olviden dejar su su Review, darle Favorite o Follow Story al fic así como seguirme y darle like a mi página de Facebook donde pueden encontrarme como ShieldImagination97.**

 **Sin más que decir nos leemos pronto :3**


End file.
